His Rookie Mistake
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: Meghan Stevenson stepped away from the ring. When Chris came home with a new rookie, she didn't know what to think. Not until the rookie showed his true colors and the real reason for coming to the WWE in the first place. Sequal to Strength of a Woman.
1. One

**Title: **His Rookie Mistake

**Plot: **After the birth of their son, Meghan Stevenson stepped away from the ring. When Chris came home with a new rookie, she didn't know what to think. Not until the rookie showed his true colors and the real reason for coming to the WWE in the first place. Sequal to The Strength Of A Woman.

**Disclaimer: **I own Meghan. The rest are property of the WWE.

**Rating: **M

**A/N: Takes place a few years after The Strength Of A Woman. Meghan and Chris, if you read their chapters in Love is Forever, are married and have a son. **

Chapter One

"When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end."- Bella Swan in Twilight.

My in ring career didn't last long after it began, about two years, and it ended with two things. One was my wedding to the love of my life and fellow WWE superstar Chris Jericho and the other was the birth of our son Louis. The wedding was extravagant, beautiful. The birth of our son even more so. But at the same time…my dream is gone. The one thing that I wanted more than anything else since I was a child has been ripped away. I had promised myself that a family would be the only thing I would give up a life in the ring for, not expecting to find love so soon after joining the WWE. Hell, I found love before I even knew it was true love. Sometimes I still wonder why I miss it so much. And then Chris walks in from being gone on a two month trip to some foreign country where he talks about some fan or some match that happened and I instantly know why. I wanted to live on the road, not here in a mansion in Canada. Not that I mind it. Not at all. I love my life. I just miss the way things were.

Chris has been gone more and more. No, he's not stepping out on me for another girl (at least not that I know of or even suspect him of), he has been training this guy named Wade Barrett for the new _Tough Enough _style show _NXT_. I haven't met Wade but Chris talks highly of him. Says he's from England and that he's a real gentleman. I'm supposed to meet him soon but if Louis is still sick…well…that meeting may have to wait. I hear the door to the nursery, where I'm sitting and rocking our son to sleep, open and Chris eases in. "Hey," he says, sitting next to me.

"Louis," I smile raising our little boy up a little so he can look at Chris, "look, daddies home."

Louis coos and Chris takes him from me, "Yeah that's it sport, daddie's home." Chris Jericho holding a baby may not seem to cute to most of you, but for me it's something that makes my heart break everytime I see it. They have the same eyes and hair, though Louis has my nose. He's wearing his blue footie pajama's at the moment. Chris starts singing to him in French, a lullaby that I guess his mother sang him or something, I'm a bit shabby at French, even though we live in a part of Canada that speaks a lot of French, Quebec. After only a few moments, Louis is asleep.

As Chris puts him back in the crib and we walk out of the room, I smile, "How do you do it? Everytime you hold him and sing that lullaby he goes right asleep?"

"What can I say, I must have the voice of an angel," he teases, ruffling my significantly shorter hair. I've been keeping my hair shorter because I find it cuter and, any more, I need to do whatever it takes to make myself look cuter. I didn't put on that much weight since Louis was born but I have gained weight and I'm getting up there in age. If Chris knew I said that, he'd kill me by the way. He's in his mid thirties and everyday he feels older. I can tell the life in the ring hasn't been kind to him lately. They have him feuding with Evan and that's hard for him to do, not only is Evan his friend but Evan is a lot quicker and younger than he is. None-the-less he goes out there every night for his fans and doesn't let them see him hurt.

"How long are you home for this time?" I ask, scooting closer to his side so that he can hold me as we walk to our room. I'm wearing my, and his, favorite purple nightgown which is a contrast to his blue jeans and punk rock t-shirt.

"A few weeks. Why don't you come with me, bring Louis?" Chris asks.

"Chris, your dad wanted you to follow in his footsteps and play hocky. Do you really want Louis to feel like he's being pressured to become a superstar. Besides, he'd never sleep backstage."

"Then don't come to the actual show. Stay in the hotel. I know you miss being on the road," Chris begs as we enter the bedroom. I sit on the edge of the bed and watch as Chris slowly changes out of clothes in favor of just his blue boxers. For the first time since he got home tonight I can see he's moving more slow than usual, favoring his shoulder.

"How bad of a match was it tonight?" I ask, as he sits down, crawling over to massage his shoulders.

"It…it wasn't to bad…" Chris lies.

"Baby…if it's really hurting you this bad…"

"It's not," Chris turns his head to look at me. "Trust me, if it was that bad you wouldn't be massaging it."

I nod, "Try to get some sleep. It's late…"

"Not til you give me your answer. Will you take Louis and come on the road with me? Everyone misses you and I miss you when I'm not home."

I take a deep breath and then let it out slowly as I see the puppy dog eyes he's making at me, "Chris…I'll do it. But only if the hotels are kid friendly and I won't go out afterwords unless I can find someone reliable to watch Louis."

"Thanks babe! You won't regret it!"

And just like that I'm going to be living the life of an on the road wife with a son, living out of hotel rooms with the man I love with the family we started together. And you know what? Maybe it's better that way.


	2. Two

Chapter Two

"Are you sure you packed Louis diaper bag with EVERYTHING Chris?" I ask, moving in and out of each room on the top floor like a restless ghost. "I mean, he can't sleep without his teddy bear and if he doesn't have his bottles than I'm going to have to get him a new one on the road. And he needs his teething ring, what if he starts teething?"

Chris catches me by wrapping the arm that isn't holding Louis in it around my waist, "Baby, slow down! I got the bags packed last night. I was planning on giving Louis his teddy bear in the car so he could sleep. I've packed three different bottles and tons of different outfits for Louis, on top of a month's supply of diapers. It's perfectly fine, I promise."

I nod, "Alright, alright. Just…oh! Did you grab his medicine? He's still gotta take it for a few more days!"

"Meghan, you're doing it again," laughs Chris.

"Sorry, just trying to make sure we have everything," I softly say.

"It's fine. Now did you pack everything for you is the real question?" he asks as his cell phone rings.

I take Louis from him and say, "Yes, yes I did." I carry Louis to the car and sit him in his pumpkin seat, wondering who was calling Chris so early in the morning. It was probably Evan, wanting to know when exactly they were going to be getting together to talk about their feud. I'm glad that, unlike my feud with David Hart Smith, this isn't a real life occurance. Out of all the friends I made while still working, Evan is the only one that I talk to on a regular basis. Usually when I'm on Facebook he'll IM me to tell me about that day's occurances. After about ten minutes Chris comes to the car, opens the backdoor, and hands Louis his teddy bear, who happily coos and blows bubbles with his spit. "Who was it?"

"Wade. He wanted to know what time we should meet at the gym. I told him about 7 is that okay?"

"Are we going to be there by 7?" I ask as he gets in his side of the car.

"Well, they way I look at it we'll be able to spend an entire day out and still make the show," Chris laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"The show is at the arena near here," Chris smiles.

I roll my eyes, "I've been doing all that running around this morning and you didn't bother to tell me then that the show was so close and that I could have just waited until after the show so we could come here and pack?"

"Well, y'know… it kinda made me giggle seeing you running around like a chicken with your head cut off." Chris laughs, kissing my cheek before firing up the car, and slowly backing out of the parking lot. I turn on classical music for the radio, "Ugh, you really listen to this?"

"As a musician you should be able to appreciate Motzart!" I exclaim.

"Oh yeah, because let me tell you, Motzart is _exactly_ what we rock types liked to listen to as children." Chris nods, rolling his eyes at me.

I stick out my tongue, "I'm only listening to it because it helps Louis sleep. You know as well as I do that I would much rather listen to Blink 182 or Simple Plan. Maybe even Fozzy on a bad day so I have something to laugh at."

"How dare you mock my band!" Chris says, feeling a little hurt.

"Who said I was talking about your band? I was talking about the muppet." I say, wrinkling my nose and giving a quick look like I don't know what he was talking about, "I didn't even know you had a band, considering you haven't put out an album in so long."

"Well, we don't have the right inspiration." Chris says, "Now try and get some sleep. I know you were up late on Facebook last night talking to Evan. I swear if I didn't know you were content with me, I'd think you were cheating with him."

"Hey, I wasn't up late talking to just Evan. I had to gather my crops on Farmville. I'm telling you Chris, if you played that game while on the road you'd have a lot less free time on your hands to do stupid things."

"And I'm telling you for the last time, I'm not going to play. If I wanted to be a farmer, I'd be a farmer. I want to be a wrestler, not a farmer." Chris says, "I like my games on a PS3 or an X-Box 360. Not on a computer where it takes forever to load. And I only play games that involve violence."

"Not around Louis you won't. Oh and for the record, he doesn't get to watch Spongebob either."

"What do you mean Louis doesn't get to watch Spongebob!" Chris almost shrieked, "That's a good cartoon right there. Just ask Dolph Ziggler."

"Honey, first of all I don't think I want to know why you and Dolph Ziggler are watching Spongebob Squarepants. Second of all, that is one of the WORST cartoons I have ever seen!" I say, curling into the door.

"Just get some sleep, I know your delusional when you think Spongebob is a bad cartoon. Either that or you just don't know a good cartoon when you see it. Next think I know you'll be telling me that the Loony Tunes are bad too." Chris laughs.

I follow his advice and lay my head against the window, falling asleep.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Meggers, wake up baby," Chris' voice sounds sometime later. I can hear Louis cooing from somewhere in the same vicinity of Chris' voice. He knows how much I hate the nickname Meggers and only uses it when he's either trying to get on my nerves or get me to wake up.

"I'm up, I'm up," I yawn, stretching my arms out and opening my eyes. I'm still sitting in the car but we're parked in a parking lot of a hotel, a nice hotel no less, and Chris is standing next to me with my door open. Louis is in a new outfit, I'm guessing he soiled himself on the car ride at some point and Chris made a pit stop to change diaper and clothing and I just didn't wake up. "We here already?"

"Like I said, maybe if you got some sleep and didn't play that farm game all the time, you'd be able to sleep better. You were out a pretty long time." Chris says as I step out of the car and lock the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I dismiss him, taking Louis from his arms, "Did you miss momma while mean old daddy was holding you huh?"

Louis coos and Chris says, "Lemme guess, I'm carrying the luggage into the room?"

I nod, "Of course you are! I get the baby, you get the luggage. Sounds like a fair deal to me doesn't it?" Louis coos again and I laugh, "He definitely has my brains."

"And he's definitely going to have my rockstar good looks when he grows up, thank god." Chris teases, though it feels almost like a low blow. He knows I've been having self image issues after having Louis. He must notice what he's done because he kisses my forehead, "You know I'm just playing baby."

"I…I know but…"

"Don't fret it. You're still beautiful and even if the rest of the world doesn't think it, who cares? I think your gorgeous."

I smile as he grabs my bags, his bags, and Louis's diaper bag out of the trunk. He looks like a true strong man and, even though his age shows a little in his face, he's never looked better to me. We walk into the hotel and I smile, seeing everything the way it was as if I had never left. Tyson is talking to Natalya who is sitting on one of the chairs, yawning and putting her head on the arm rest. Evan is trying to carry two bags to the elevator at one time and obviously having problems with it when Mark laughs and walks over to him, picking the bag up and carrying it into the elevator for him. It's good to be back. And that's when I see him, sauntering over to Natalya and Tyson, no doubt to pick a fight about how he was right and my career wouldn't last long: David Hartt Smith. The scurge of my existence, the bane of my world, my very first arch enemy. He walks right over to Natalya and opens up his arms as if he was waiting for a hug. To my shock, Natalya jumps up and hugs him. Okay, understandable, they are technically family. Then he turns to Tyson and does the same thing. When Tyson hugs him back my mouth about hits the floor.

Maybe everything isn't like I remember it at all. Maybe I've walked into some bizarre world where everything is ass backwards. Lord forgive me if I have.

**A/n: So I know it's been a while but it's finally done! I'm proud of it, even if it did take a while and it technically just a filler. *I know I'm not supposed to say that word, fan girls and boys get mad lol*. Anyways, I'll be going on break next week after my finals so I won't be posting as often but I'll still be writing. I hope you all like this one, it's about to pick up in the next chapter, I swear.**


	3. Three

Chapter Three

I turn to Chris who is grinning sheepishly and I say, "Explain, now!"

"Well…y'see…a little after you quit…well…Tyson and David got thrown into this tag match together and they figured out that they have the same style almost, well, Tyson is a brawler and David is a bit of a submissionist, but that doesn't matter and…" Chris is rambling, obviously uncomfortable with having to answer the question.

"Chris, just answer me," I say, my tone a bit stern but at the same time very exhasperated.

"Tyson asked David to be his tag team partner," Chris says as if he's trying not to reveal it.

"Will you hold Louis," I sweetly smile, not looking at him.

"Don't do anything rash. Maybe this is a good time for you to become friends with David. After all, you four are the last graduates of the Hart Family Dungeon." Chris says taking Louis from me. I walk over to where they are talking and smile, "Guys."

Natalya squeals, jumps up, and hugs me, "Meghan we missed you so much!"

I hug her back, "I know I missed all of you too! So…um…is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Tyson and I are engaged!" Natalya says, showing me the ring.

"Not what I was talking about but alright," I say, surprised at this news almost as much as I was to see David talking to Tyson and Natalya civilly.

"I think I know what she was talking about," David smiles at me.

"You should know what I'm talking about out of the three of them," I try to say civilly.

"Look, I know that in the past me and you haven't been friends. But…well…I had a nice long talk with Uncle Brett. It made me see how rude I've been to everyone in my life. I decided to apologize to Tyson and Natalya. They accepted it. I…I wanna apologize for everything I've done, okay?" David extends his hand to me and I hesitantly shake it, waiting for a hit to the face or to be spit on. Instead the handshake becomes a hug. Maybe the guy isn't as bad as he had been in the past.

I smile and signal for Chris, who is talking to a bell boy about taking our bags up to a room he must have just checked out, to walk over. He carries Louis over, who is tugging at his blonde hair and smiles, "Hey Natty, Ty, Dave."

"Natty? Ty? Dave? You guys get close while I was gone?" I smile.

"Hey, us Canadians gotta stick together." Chris laughs.

"So this is little Louis," Natalya smiles and walks over to Chris, holding out her hands as he hands her Louis. "Hey little guy, I'm your Auntie Natalya, when you're old enough I'll be the one to give you tons of sugary sweets and then send you home to momma."

I laugh as she holds the baby and Tyson walks over, "We'll baby sit whenever you need it of course. I mean, you'll need it now that you're back in the WWE."

"I'm not back in the WWE," I sigh.

"You're not?" Tyson asks, sounding like this is the first he's heard of it. He looks at Chris, "That's not what you said."

I look at Chris, "Chris, what did you do?"

"Well…um…look at the time, we should probably go on up to our room and order room service!"

"Chris, you're not getting out of it." I firmly say, "What did you do?"

"Well…Vince was looking for a new member of the broadcast team to spice it up a bit and…well I…"

"You volunteered me, didn't you?" the sheepish look he's giving me gives me my answer. "Chris! How could you! I have to look after Louis! I told you as long as he was this young, I couldn't!"

"But Vince said he thought it would be cute! A mother on the announcer team who brings her child to work! It would get more female viewers because she would be the epitome of a strong woman, even more so than the diva's." Chris whines.

"What about the matches where things get violent? And I can't take Louis out there! You know how he feels about loud noises!" I say.

"I can look after him until I have a match babe! I'm not a wanderer like I use to be. I've been in almost every arena, there's no where I need to see or visit. And during my matches, Natty and Ty can look after him."

I pause, he's right. I never thought of it that way. But I guess at the same time, I'm still a bit pissed that he waited until now to tell me. "What if I hadn't agreed to come with you? What would have happened then?"  
"Vince was set to come to the house," Chris sighs, "are you going to do it or do I need to tell Vince that he should find someone else?"

I sigh, "I'll do it, I'll do it."

Tyson smiles, "You know, you totally had the right to yell at him." He slips a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and hands it to Natalya, "You were right."

"Right about what? Why are two of my best friends betting on me?" I ask.

"Well, Natty said that when you found out you were agree to it and not get all that mad at Chris. I said that when you found out you would punch Chris in the arm and deny him sex for a while." Tyson casually says.

I blush, "Chris and I…we haven't had sex in a while…"

Natalya giggles, "Do Tyson and I need to babysit tonight?"

Almost as if on cue Tyson and I respond with a very loud, "No!"

Chris laughs and takes Louis from Natalya, "Well, we need to get this little guy up to the room. We'll see you guys later at the show?"

"Yeah," Natalya smiles. I give her a goodbye hug and she whispers, "Thanks for letting me win $20."

I laugh and break the hug before going in and hugging Tyson and my new friend David. "See you guys at the show."

I take Chris' hand and head with him to the elevator. He pushes the button but a voice saying, "Chris!" makes him turn around. I turn my head to see a man I've never seen before heading toward us. He's tall, at least 6'7" because he towers over Chris, and has to weigh at least 220. I can't give an appropriate estimate of his weight because he's toned, which I can see because his blue button up shirt clings to his muscles. His hair is black and combed so that it spikes up. His eyes are a cold blue, so devoid of any emotion that they make Randy Orton's eyes look like they are full of warmth and kindness. There's something about him that I can't place but…but I don't like the aura around him and neither does Louis. Louis starts crying and I take him from Chris, bouncing him on my shoulder to try and get him to stop crying.

"Wade, good to see you! Meghan, this is my rookie, Wade Barett." Chris smiles.

I nod, "Nice to meet you Wade."

"So you're the woman who tamed Chris' Jericho's heart. He had told me you were beautiful, I wasn't expecting this." Wade smiles, almost as if he's trying to seduce me.

"Wade, what do you need?" Chris asks, smiling at him. Maybe he doesn't see the way Wade's looking at me. He seems to be quite pleased with his rookie.

"I was wondering what time we'll be working out at today before the show," Wade smiles.

"About 7ish. I want to spend some time with my wife before the show," Chris smiles, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Okay. Well, it was nice meeting you Meghan," Wade smiles.

"Nice to meet you to," I lie. Something about that man gives me a bad feeling. It's said that babies and animals can sense evil and will let you know it. By Louis' reaction…I'd say I have a reason not to trust Wade. I just don't know what it is yet.


	4. Four

Chapter Four

We make our way up to the hotel room and I finally manage to get Louis settle down. He lays on the floor on a blanket, playing with his teddy bear while I go into the bathroom and change into something reminiscent of what I use to wear in the ring: a black tank top with black fingerless gloves, a black and red plaid skirt, fishnet stockings, and black stiletto boots. "This looked much better on me when I wasn't trying to lose weight", I mumble as I exit the room.

Chris looks up from his spot on the floor where he's playing with Louis and smiles at me, "You look beautiful…"

"No I don't. I'm fat." I pout.

Chris stands up and walks over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders, "Listen to me, you aren't fat. Sure you've got a bit of added weight since Louis was born but your anything but fat. I mean, c'mon, you weigh as much as Natty does. Is Natty fat?"

"No," I mumble.

"Then you're not fat."

I nod and chew on my bottom lip thoughtfully for a moment, "Chris…that guy Wade…I don't like him."

Chris scoffs, "How can you say that? You barely know him."

"Babies and animals can sense evil. As soon as he came around, Louis started crying. If that isn't evil I dunno what is."

"That's an old wives tale, it's not true." Chris smiles, "I promise, Wade is a good guy."

I sigh, "If you say so…"

"And I do say so babe," Chris smiles, "now, why don't you keep Louis company while I change into my gear for the night."

"Um…wouldn't it be better for you to get into that tight pair of spandex pants at the arena." I say, kind of weary of what girls would do if they say Chris' ass. I mean, it's a nice ass.

"No I'm not fighting tonight. I'm actually hosting the Highlight Reel," he smiles.

"The highlight reel? I thought they dropped you doing that when you turned heel." I frown.

"So did I but they really wanted me to do it against Evan," Chris shrugs. "So I'm dressing up in a suit like a normal Jericho moment."

"You always look good in a suit," I smile, kneeling in the floor with Louis. I pick up his teddy bear and when he looks at me with those eyes, I know that he has to poop. I pick him up and carry him over to the bed, changing his diaper before Chris exits the bedroom looking dashing in his gray suit with a baby blue tie.

"Well, do I look good?"

Louis starts cooing and I giggle, "Seems to me that we both think you look fine."

"Good. Well, could you hand me a change of clothes from Louis' bag. Preferably the one that you got him for Christmas or the one my mom got him?"

"I'll get him the one that I got him for Christmas." Chris pulls the black baby one piece that say BA/BY in the style of the classic AC/DC logo. I change Louis clothes and Chris says, "It's a little cold, maybe we should give him some pants to?"

I nod, "That's a good idea. Give me those jeans mom got him and the denim jacket."

Chris nods and hands me those things so I change him. He looks like a little rockstar, just like his daddy. "He's definitely your son."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's definitely a rockstars son looking like that." I smile. "So, we're having Natalya and Tyson look after him during the Highlight Reel segment?"

"Yeah, unless you have a better idea." Chris nods.

"Nope," I nod.

"Then Natty's looking after him." Chris smiles, taking Louis from me. He ruffles his hair, "Whose gonna be a future rockstar? Who is?" Louis coos and Chris laughs, "See he knows what he's going to be when he grows up already."

"Hey, you're not going to dictate what he is when he grows up. Remember, the whole your dad tried to do that to you thing." I remind him.

"I was playing baby," Chris sighs.

"I know, I was teasing too," I smile, unpacking the clothes in Louis diaper bag and leaving the bottles, diapers, and toys so that we don't have to dig through at the arena. After deciding it would be nice to have some clothes in case he spills something on himself, I pack two extra outfits. "All right, well, I guess we have a little time before the show?"

"We should probably go talk to Vince about your new job and about having Louis backstage. I don't want anyone to be worried about having a baby backstage."

"He'll be fine, you're a bit worrysome." Chris teases.

"Chris, Louis is only a few months old. And I know that some weird shit happens backstage. Remember, I used to be a superstar."

"You were a diva, but, yeah same thing." Chris nods, "Baby, he'll be fine. Trust me. Since the whole Vince keeping things pg he doesn't let us get away with as much as we use to get away with. You'll be surprised with what we can't get away with anymore."

I sigh, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I understand, trust me, I'm his father. Don't you think I want to keep him away from things. But we know that as superstars, we have our duty to our job as well."

"You have your duty to your job, I was fine being a stay at home mom until you told Vince that I should be the new member of the announcing team." I bitterly say.

Chris looks hurt, "You don't' have to do it if you don't want to do it."

I turn to him, "Baby, I want to be involved again. I told you that. I'm…I just don't want Louis to grow up in an unstable home."

"Unstable home? Baby, is that what you're worried about?" he charmingly says while wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "Trust me, we're not unstable. We're probably the most stable couple in the WWE, probably even more so than Hunter and Stephanie."

I smile and nod, "You always know what to say to me."

"Part of the being a stable couple thing," he smiles. We walk down to the car and I put Louis in his car seat. "Want me to drive?"

"Oh hell no," Chris smirks.

"Watch your mouth!" I reprimand.

"Sorry." Chris sighs, "But seriously, no you can't drive. This car is my baby." He gets in the drivers seat and I get in the passenger's seat. He drives all the way to the arena with Louis in the back crying and me turned around in the front seat, trying to console my baby boy.

When we get to the arena, Louis is finally calmed down. We get out of the car and I pick Louis up, "That's a good boy. Keep calm Louis."

Chris smiles as we walk to the door, "So are you wanting to go to Vince's office first or are you wanting to get settled in the locker room first because if you believe that thing about babies crying in the presence of evil, Vince will surely set the kid off."

I giggle and shake my head, "Vince isn't that bad. He's actually a very nice guy. But, if you want to take Louis with you then by all means go ahead." When he takes Louis from me I smile, "You really missed him while you were out didn't you?"

"Yeah, it's lonely on the road." Chris smiles, "and I haven't been there to help him grow really."

"Well, I'm going to Vince's office." I peck him on the cheek, "I'll text you when I'm done and you can tell me where your locker room is."

Chris nods and heads off one way while I head off towards the other. On my way there I see Evan who, when he catches sight of me, runs over and hugs me. "Meghan! It's great to see you again! I had heard rumor that you were back but I wasn't sure if it was real or not."

"Well, I'm going to be back as soon as I talk to Vince. I'm the new announcer." I smile.

"Announcer huh? It can't top being a superstar." Evan smiles, "I know how much you loved life in the ring."

"Yeah, well, a baby will make you want to change your mind. You'll see if you and Brie ever have a baby." I tease.

Evan laughs, "Yeah, I guess that's right. I love the pictures you have of Louis on the internet."

"Thanks. Most of them took forever to get him to sit still for, especially the one of Christmas." I say, remembering how long it took to get Louis to sit still on my father's lap who was dressed as Santa Clause.

"Well, it'll get easier as he grows up. Well, I don't want you to be late to this meeting with Vince so I'll let you go."

I hug him and say, "Good luck on the Highlight Reel." I head to Vince's office and knock before walking in. Vince is reading papers on his desk and he smiles at me. "Meghan, good to see you."

"Good to see you to Vinny Mac!" I smile, "I came to talk to you about that job offer Chris suggested me for."

"Ah, the announcing job. I was worried about it when Chris suggested you. As a man who was working when his own wife had both of his children I know that it's hard to work when you have a child. Are you sure that you're ready to join back up with the company?"

I nod, "I…I want to get to see Chris some more."

"Ah, the ever loving wife needing to be around to get to see her husband some more! I understand your plight, welcome to the announcing team Meghan. You'll start tonight." Vince smiles, "We play your old theme music when you go in?"

I shake my head, "Unless you can think of something better."

"Well, I was thinking about that Lady GaGa song-"

"Vince, if you make me use a Lady GaGa song as my enterance, I'll personally kill you." I smile at him.

"I was joking kiddo," Vince smirks.

"So was I," I giggle.

Vince laughs, "Well, you should probably go talk to Jerry and Micheal to make sure they know you're the new announcer."

"I'll talk to Jerry but do I really got to talk to Micheal Cole?" I ask, frowning at him.

"He's an announcer to," smiles Vince. "Now get outta here."

I nod, "Thanks Vinny." I leave, beaming. Meghan Stevenson, well, Meghan Irvine is back in the WWE.


	5. Five

Chapter 5

I make my way down to Chris' locker room where I can clearly hear Louis crying from the outside. I enter the room to see Chris rocking Louis and talking to Wade. "Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with him!" Chris said, exasperated.

"I do," I sigh, crossing over to Chris and taking Louis from him. "he wants his mama." I don't want him to think that I don't want my son around Wade Barett. I mean, he's Chris' rookie and friend. Plus, I don't know if he gets the same creepy vibe from Wade that I do. I don't want to seem like I hate a guy when I don't even know him.

"How did the meeting with Vince go?" Chris asks, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I'll be starting off the show tonight with Jerry and Micheal when I walk out to my position as the new announcer."

"New announcer? Good. Nice to see we'll have a female touch to the show," Wade smiles. Well, it's not a real smile, it's more of a smirk. And I don't' like it.

"A female touch? Isn't that what we have Micheal Cole for?" I jokingly ask, trying to ignore this feeling that I get from Wade. And no, before you ask, it isn't love. Trust me, even when I thought I hated Chris I knew that there was something else there. I don't hate Wade. I just…I'm not sure what to make of him. I've never seen him fight, I've never seen him cut a promo, never. I'll have to catch him tomorrow on NXT.

Wade laughs, "That's a good one."

Chris smirks, "That is. Anyways, Wade and I have to go work out before the show. Text me when you're getting ready to run out to the ring and I'll come look after Louis. Who knows, I may put Wade to his real use as a rookie and make him baby sit."

"Chris, can I talk to you for a moment," I say as Wade walks out of the room.

"Sure," nods Chris, "whats up?"

"I…don't you get a funny feeling from Wade?"

"Funny feeling? Don't tell me my own wife thinks he's charming like every other girl on the roster," Chris sighs.

"No, it's not that. I promise, I could never even think about another man other than you."

"Well, except for your Gerard Way obsession," Chris teases.

I giggle, "Hey, that's different! I'll never be able to meet Gerard Way."

"Well, My Chemical Romance is doing the theme song for TLC." Chris says.

I pause for a moment, "Wait a minute, this isn't what we started out talking about. Wade. Do you get a weird feeling when your around him or not?"

"If this has to do with your opinion that you think Wade's evil, that's not true. We talked about it. The whole babies crying thing is just a wives tale, I told you that sweetie."

"I dunno, even if that's not true, he's got something about him…" I sigh.

"Everything will be fine, I promise." Chris kisses my nose. "Now, I'm going to work out with my rookie. Are you going to be okay in here?"

"Yeah, yeah I will be." I smile, "Try not to get hurt out there baby."

"I will. Try not to get hurt that is," Chris nods and leaves. I put Louis on the floor and he lays there cooing. I look down at him and get my computer out of my bag, turning it on and getting it on toddler tunes for Louis. He loves his music. Chris and I, even though we're not encouraging him to be a rock star like his father, want him to be cultured. I read in some magazine that music helps children get smarter. Maybe if he gets smarter he won't end up like me and in a career that I wanted to originally give up to be able to look out for him.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

A few minutes after Louis has fallen asleep, Chris walks in the room smelling of the gym. To most that would mean he smells gross and sweaty but to me that smell is invigorating, powerful and I have to remind myself that there is a child in the room and that I have to be out in the ring in a little bit before I would be kissing and making out with Chris. He wraps his arm around me and I smile, "You smell like gym."

"Sorry," he laughs.

"No, don't be." I say, kissing him gently. It's not just a quick peck on the lips either. Even though it's just a short kiss, it's one full of the fire that rivals any of the kissing we've done since the night Louis was born.

"Wow," Chris breaths lightly.

"Yeah…wow…" I smile, batting my eyelashes. "Well…I guess I have to go to the ring now…"

"I'll be watching," Chris smiles, "and when it gets time for my match, I'm taking Louis down to Natalya's room. I already talked to her so yes, it's set up."

"What? I thought you were going to get Wade to look after him," I say.

"Well, you didn't want him to so I thought I'd get someone that we both agree on." Chris smiles at me sweetly.

"Your such a good husband," I smile.

"I try," he replies. "Knock em dead babe."

I nod and leave the room, waiting backstage with Micheal Cole and Jerry Lawler. "It's good to see a friendly face on the broadcasting team." Jerry smiles, extending a hang.

"Well thanks Jerry. You were always really cool." I say, shaking his hand. "It's an honor to be working with you and Micheal Cole."

"Really? Because I'm not to thrilled to have to share the broadcast table with a diva who gave up what could have been an illustrious career." Micheal sneers at me. I can tell he's bitter but I don't know why.

Jerry shrugs him off, "Don't mind him. He's just bitter because the only reason that we even need a third person in the team is because Vince isn't happy with his broadcasting and he was told that. You're a good member of the team, or I think you will be."

"Thanks again Jerry." I nod as his theme music hits. He walks out to the fans cheering and minutes later is followed by Micheal Cole. Then my theme music hits, "**I DON'T WANNA WASTE MY TIME/BECOME ANOTHER CASUALTY OF SOCIETY/I'LL NEVER FALL IN LINE/BECOME ANOTHER VICTIM OF YOUR CONFORMITY**…" as soon as my music hits the fans erupt into a burst of cheers. They must think I'm here to wrestle again. One of the tech guys hands me a microphone on my way out to the ring and tells me to get in there and tell them that I'm not there to wrestle. So, I do just that. I climb in the ring and wait for the cheering to die down.

"Well, isn't it great to be back here on Monday Night Raw! I've missed all the fans, all the signs, and yes people even all the booing," I laugh, "Well, I was talking to Vince and since I did have a child since the last time all of you have seen me, I wanted to take a less action filled job. I think I should be an announcer, and so does Vince." I take the microphone and over to the seat and put on my headset.

"Well folks you heard it here, welcome to Monday Night Raw!"


	6. Six

Chapter Six

For the first time ever broadcasting Monday Night Raw, I've managed to get some pretty nice results. Some of my comments even made Micheal Cole laugh out loud at them. I can successfully say, as well, that I didn't get involved in any of the matches although there were times when I wanted to. Especially during Evan and Chris' time together in the ring, when Chris was treating Evan like shit, I managed to sit by and watch as my husband acted hateful towards my best friend. And yes, I said act. While most of the feuds here in the WWE are based on actual hatred for a superstar or diva, the hatred between Evan and Chris is purely fictional. In fact, as I enter the locker room after the show, Evan is sitting on the floor talking to Chris and playing with Louis. "Hey Meg!" Evan smiles at me. "You did good out there for your first time announcing."

"Thanks, you boys did a great job tonight! I was really impressed!" I smile, "Although, I thought for sure that Chris would land the Codebreaker!"

"Nah, I'm faster than he is in his old age!" Evan laughs.

"Old age? Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders?" smirks Chris, wiping his face down with a towel.

Evan looks at Chris and goes, "I'm an orphan remember."

Chris laughs but when he sees the look on Evan's face, he sombers up, "Dude…I didn't know that…I'm sorry…"

Evan smiles, "It's okay, honest."

"You two be nice to each other. I swear, I don't know why I let you two influence Louis!" I laugh, grabbing a change of clothing and going to the shower area.

"Because I'm your husband and you don't have a choice," Chris calls after me.

I poke my head around the bathroom door, "Of course I have a choice, I could always divorce you." I laugh and go back to my shower. I can hear Evan laughing at Chris', probably because he's making a stupid face. Or because they are mocking me, either way I can hear them. I step out of the shower and get dressed in a white sweater and black jeans. I think I look cute. When I enter the main locker room area, I smirk at Chris who still looks pretty dumbstruck. "You didn't think I was serious did you?"

"No…I just heard about some of the other NXT stars attacking Kofi." Chris says.

"When did you hear about this? The show's over for the night."

Chris gestures to Wade who is standing in the door way, "I came as soon as I heard. I couldn't let my pro and his love get hurt by those fiends."

Evan, who is holding Louis who is sleeping fitfully, looks at him, "Fiends or friends?"

Wade looks at him, "Excuse me?"

"I saw you talking in the hall to that David Otunga guy, y'know, R-Truth's rookie when I was on my way to the locker room after mine and Chris' bit. You two looked pretty chummy then." Evan says, shrugging his shoulders.

"That was then. I thought they were my friends. But it turns out they are planning something bigger than our friendship, bigger than the entire WWE." Wade says, "I came here to warn you all to be careful."

"Thanks Wade, we'll be careful. Let us know if you hear anything." Chris nods. Wade leaves but as he does he drops something, a wallet I think. I pick it up and smile at Chris and Evan.

"I'm gonna run this down the hall to Wade, okay?" I ask.

"No problem, you know where his locker room is right?"

I shake my head, "I figured it was toward the back of the hall. That's where most of the new guys are put."

"And you'd be right," Chris nods, "I'm gonna stay here with Evan. Is that cool?"

"Fine by me. All I'm going to do is run this back to Wade," I smile. I leave the room and head down the hall. Once I get closer I can hear voices on the other end of the door.

"Are we clear about what went down?" asks a voice that sounds a lot like Wades.

"Your in charge here, fill us in," says a voice and one I'm not sure of whose it is at that. I kneel in front of the door to peer in the key hole. I can see Wade sitting on the bench in the room with other guys standing around him. One is a red head, one is a brunette with blond highlights, one is a man with wildly kept black hair, one is a man with the word Raw shaved into the side of his head. I think there are others but I can't see them.

"Well, we start taking out Raw but keep our pro's unsuspecting. That's part of why David didn't help attack R-Truth. After we have them thinking that we're all innocent, we strike. They won't know what hit them. And after one of us wins NXT, then the real fun begins."

I stand up and stumble backwards, dropping Wade's wallet. I can't believe what I've just heard. There has to be something wrong here. Wade…he's going to keep attacking…and Chris…he has no idea…


	7. Seven

Chapter 7

Needless to say, between Louis crying all night and the news that I found out at the arena, I didn't sleep last night. I want to tell Chris, I want to tell him so badly. But something inside of me isn't letting me. I don't know if Wade was just saying that to be saying it to keep himself from getting beat up or if it's all true. If it isn't true and I tell Chris, he'll be angry at me and I don't want to risk this relationship. I know, that sounds stupid but I really want to keep him happy and keep him and his rookie together. Again, I know it's stupid to think something so small is going to risk our relationship but then again, I've seen relationships break up because of less. For instance Kofi and Mickie broke up, or so I'm told, when Mickie was sent to TNA. Then again, if you knew the relationship between WWE and TNA you may think more of that being a major break down.

That's not the point, right now I'm sitting in the hotel room listening to the water running and trying to decide if I should give Louis his bath now or after he gets on the plane. This will be his first plane ride and I'm a little worried. Chris has to be at the arena later than I do, because it has to look like he's getting there at around 9, but I have to be there earlier so that means I have to find a babysitter for Louis. I don't know who I'm going to ask. I thought about Natalya but she has a match with The Hart Foundation before Chris gets there and I have to commentate for it so I don't know if I'll be able to have her do it. I'd ask Evan but I know he would probably love the alone time with his girlfriend. I can't think of who else I should ask to babysit Louis. Then it hits me like a ton of bricks, or even better, like one of his hits would hit me. I shift Louis to one hip and then smile as I grab my cell phone from my pocket. ~Hey Mark! Are you going to be on Raw tonight?~

It takes a while and Chris is out of the shower, dressed in a suit (which causes me to ponder why he's so dressed up) before I get my response, ~Yes ma'am. And I'm surpised that you haven't come by to see me before now! Good job on commentating though.~

~Thanks Mark! Can I ask you a favor? Chris isn't going to be able to make it to the arena until like 9 and I need someone to baby sit Louis, our son. Could you do it?~

~I would love to! I'll even take the tyke early if you want me to. Me and the missus have two of our own you know.~

I'm sort of stunned by this. I didn't even know that he was married, let alone, had kids. ~Well thanks Mark. I'll talk it out with Chris to see if you need to take Louis before then. Him and Louis are attached at the hip!~

~I know how that is. My oldest little boy, Kyle, was a clinger. Well, text me back in a few. I have to do the rounds and make sure everyone is awake.~ Mark texts before I sit on the bed.

Chris smiles, "What was that?"

"I was talking to Mark about babysitting for the time while I'm at the arena and you're not. I mean, you don't want to show up and have to worry about a baby in the limo. Plus it would give you time to look mean. Can you imagine if you got spit up on your nice suit in the limo? That'd be hard to explain to the fans and to Josh Matthews."

"Meg, Josh Matthews isn't a backstage interviewer anymore. He moved to the table. We have this new guy Scott…oh god what's his name…uh…Speedman?"

"Um, it's definitely not Scott Speedman. Scott Speedman is the man in Underworld. Think again."

"Scott…um…god…Stanford! That's his name! Scott Stanford! He's the new guy!" Chris says, smiling.

"Good boy do you want a cookie or a doggie biscuit?" I teasingly ask, rubbing his head like he's a dog.

"Can I really have a cookie?" he asks me with wide eyes.

I laugh and smile, "Sure. If you wanna buy one from the hotel resteraunt be my guest. So can Mark baby sit? And he offered to take Louis before I leave for work so we could have some alone time."

Chris looks at Louis and then gives me a look, "Do we really have to let Mark babysit right now?"

I would be lying if I said that comment didn't get me a little downhearted. I love our son and I love the fact that Chris never wants to be without him sure, but…well…it has been a while since Chris and I have been able to have a nice and peaceful time to ourselves. I'm being a bit selfish I guess but I really do like it when I don't have to share him on the rare occasions when my mother and father would be in town and they would look after Louis for the evening so Chris and I could go see a movie. I smile, "That's fine by me."

Chris holds Louis and smiles, tickling him. They really are wonderful to see together. I text Mark back, ~We're not gonna give you Louis right now but I'll bring him by when it's time for me to go to work. Thanks for doing this. I really do need someone I can trust when it comes to baby sitting.~

A few seconds back I get, ~It's all good Meg. You know as well as I do that you and the rest of the group are like my children.~

~That's right, Papa Mark.~

~Hardy har har.~ he sends back a few seconds later, while I'm typing up my response he says, ~I'm going to go eat with my family now. I'll text later when I get back to the arena.~

I nod and send back, ~That's cool. Have a good time with the family.~ I put my phone down and look at Chris, "What did the big man have to say?"  
"Pretty much that it's cool if we don't give him to Mark now. He and the family are going out to eat. I-" When I feel my phone go off, I answer it. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Irvine? This is Jerry Lawler."

"Oh, hey Jerry. You can call me Meghan if you want." I smile, "What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Well, Micheal Cole and I were going to be getting lunch so we could talk over tonight's show and what we know is going to happen. That way no one's comments catch anyone else off guard. I was wondering if you wanted to joing us. I mean, you are a part of the announcing team," Jerry's voice sounds on the other end. I gave them both this number in case this was to happen. I mean, there were some instances last night where I would say something and it would strike both Micheal Cole and Jerry Lawler speechless. And you know something is bad when Jerry Lawler is sitting at ringside speechless.

I put my hand over the receiver of the phone, "Jerry Lawler wants me to go to lunch with him and Micheal Cole to talk over what we're going to be talking about in the few matches that we know are going to happen at the house show. Is it okay if I leave Louis with you and I call if I'm not going to be back to the room before I leave for work?"

Chris nods, "Whatever you need to do."

I take my hand off of the receiver, "Sure. I'll be there in ten, fifteen minutes. See you then." I hang up the phone and throw my hair into a tight ponytail before kissing Chris lightly on the lips and kissing Louis sweetly. "I'll try to be back soon. If not, then I'll see you two after the show. Make sure he eats before you drop him off with Mark please."

Chris nods, "Be safe out there. I'd have Wade go with you-"

I cut him off, "No, you don't have to have that happen."

"I wish you would give him a chance. He's not that bad of a guy," Chris sighs. If only he knew what I knew. "But if you don't like him I guess that's your perogitive as a woman. Have fun."

I leave the room and jog down the three flights of stairs to the lobby. From there I walk to the resteraunt and see where Jerry and Micheal are arguing passionately at a table near the entrance. I look at them and smile, "Hello Micheal, Jerry."

"Mr. Cole to you," Micheal snobbishly says.

"Don't mind him," Jerry smiles kindly, "we were just talking about the current state of the WWE. He's convinced that having a general manager who keeps himself a secret is a good thing and I proved him wrong."

"Well, I agree with you Mr. Lawler. I mean, as a superstar I speak from experience. We don't know who it is or if it's someone who has motives against us. Thusly how are we supposed to know if they are bad people." I smile.

"You two talk like being a competitor would change all of that. In case you haven't noticed, you two aren't competitors anymore. We all work for this new General Manager in a capacity that we shouldn't be effected by any fighting decisions he or she makes." Micheal Cole coldly says.

"Are you kidding me? You've been an announcer to know that the quality of whose running the WWE as it's champion. For instance, when Cena is champion the superstars seem to be happier. However, when its someone like Randy Orton, everyone is suspicious of everyone else. What if the General Manager were to do something like make The Miz champion? I think that the WWE would be in even more peril." I reply, explaining myself.

"For your information, the Miz and I are good friends and I happen to think that he would make an amazing champion," Micheal Cole defends.

"So, what's on the list for the matches we know are going to happen?" I ask smiling.

"Well we know Chris is going to face Evan again, probably for the last time so we'll be calling it that it's a 'do or die situation'. As Chris' wife we kinda want you to be all for Chris winning, of course," Jerry smiled.

"Of course I'd cheer for him," I smile, "even though Evan's my best friend."

"Well, we want you to cheer for him and almost make it look like you hate Evan. Would you be capable of doing that?" Jerry asks, "if not that's totally cool by me."

I smile, "I can do that. Evan knows I really don't hate him. Of course Micheal will be rooting for Chris since in this he's the 'bad guy' and you'll be rooting Evan because he's the 'good guy', right?"

Micheal nods, "Now the next and only other match that we know for sure is going to happen is an NXT rookie match. The final two rookies are going to face off, Wade Barett and David Otunga."

I look at them, "Otunga and Barett are the final two?"

"You don't watch NXT do you?" Jerry asks.

"No and Chris doesn't talk about it at home much. There are things we don't talk about, mostly if the other one has no interest in it." I smile.

"Well they are both going to be there and it's going to be a hell of a fight." Jerry nodded.

"Is it going to be a slobberknocker?" Micheal Cole jokingly asks.

"Hey, don't mock J.R!" Jerry and I both defend.

"Obviously we both have J.R fans here. Who are all of us going to cheer?"

"Well, you probably need to cheer Wade since he's Chris' rookie." Jerry nods.

"What if I don't cheer anyone and I call it down the middle?" I ask, softly.

"Is there something wrong?" Jerry asks.

For a moment I want to tell him and then, just like that, the feeling is gone. I can't risk him thinking I'm insane and that I heard something that wasn't true. "Nothing. Hey, I wanna try and get back to my family before tonight okay? I'll go and let you talk okay?"

"Fine by us," smiles Jerry.

I leave the table and walk back to the room. I must not be paying attention to where I'm going because I run into someones back. I look up to see a man wearing a black suit, smirking at me. "Wade…"


	8. Eight

Chapter Eight

"Meghan, good to see you," he smiles. His eyes are cold, though he's smiling down at me. He offers a hand to help me up. "I was just coming to see you."

"Coming to see me?" I softly ask. I feel uneasy around him. I know that he's trying to act kind but I can't get what I heard out of my head. Maybe I was hearing things but that doesn't explain why I get this feeling from him.

"Yeah, Chris told me that you brought my wallet back to me. I wanted to thank you," he smirks. "And ask you something?"

"Well it's not problem about the wallet and what did you want to ask me?" I say, as I feel the presence of other people behind me. I turn my head slightly to see a few other guys, the guys from NXT that I saw him talking to as a matter of fact.

"Oh, just what you heard when you were spying on us." Wade sneers at me.

"I wasn't spying on you," I reply, trying to keep my calm although I want to scream out what I heard him saying.

"Oh, don't be so modest. Skip saw you leaving and saw the wallet on the ground. We put two and two together. Now, what did you hear?" Wade asks, his voice getting even harsher.

"I…I heard you talking about your plans. How could you all do this? These men took you under their wing and they didn't have to do that for you."

The boys behind me chuckle and Wade steps closer, "How could we do this? Tell me Meghan, what would you give to be at where you wanted with your family? That's how ALL of us feel about the WWE. This is the place all of us want to be. We'll do anything to make it that way. They treat us like dogs, give us one big locker room and tell us that we have to fight each other to the finish. To them we're nothing but playthings. Hell, half of our pro's can't even stand us."

"I know Chris looks highly at you," I reply, "so these guys don't have a chance, so what? You could be great Wade, you could be a champion."

"These guys are my friends. You'd do the same for that waste of skin Evan Bourne. Now," Wade lifts his hand and puts it on my shoulder, "we all have our reasons for doing things. Ours is we want respect. As for not telling anyone what you heard, what will shut your mouth?"

I shake my head, "I can't let you go out and hurt innocent people. Especially not my husband."

I turn to leave but Wade spins me around with the hand that was still on my shoulder, "We're not done speaking."

"I think I was done talking," I stubbornly reply.

"Oh no. Your going to promise that you won't tell a soul what you heard last night." Wade says.

"Yeah or we'll beat the hell out of you," sneers the one with the star shaved into the side of his head.

"Hey, watch your tongue David! She is still a lady and we will not treat her as if she is anything else." Wade snarls at the man, who I know now is David Otunga.

"Do you need us to do something Wade?" asks the red head.

"No Heath, you all can leave. I'm going to handle this myself," smiles Wade. The others leave and he leans against the wall, crossing his arms. "Meghan, you know that I respect Chris. You know that as his rookie I probably look up to him more than anyone else. But there are some things that you just can't solve reasonably. This is one of them. We have to do whatever it takes to get known. Please, don't tell Chris. I wouldn't want to hurt him…"

"Wade, there has to be another way. Something we can do or say to make this idea seem stupid. I know there has to be something we can do. From what I hear, your set to win NXT. Even Jerry Lawler thinks so."

"Yes, and what happens to the others, huh?" Wade asks. "What happens to their lives? They want this just as much as I do. Perhaps some of them want it even more."

"This isn't the way. I'll tell Chris is I have to." I start walking towards the stairs.

"The first step in being put out of a job is the announcing booth," Wade calls after me.

I turn and look at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Surely you see it too," Wade says, almost as if he's trying to talk to a five year old. "They wanted to put you where you couldn't shine. Meghan, you pass up any of the other girls in the ring. Your so talented and yet they put you merely on commentary. I've heard the rumors. Vince is thinking about getting rid of Chris and you because of your ages. Now…there are ways I could help you."

Part of me doesn't want to believe him but…another part of me wants to believe him. I know Chris is getting old and there was something about Vince that seemed a little cold. "What…what are you offering?"

"I'm offering that if you join us and keep quiet, you'll be treated like a real star. The thing is, if I win, you'll want to clear the announcing table the next day. And if I hear you told someone, then I won't allow you to be in on it," nods Wade. He extends a hand and smirks at me, "Deal?"

For what seems like an eternity I simply sit there. And then I extend my hand and shake his, "Deal."

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS ONE SO FAR! PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Nine

Chapter Nine

Ever have a really bad feeling in your gut and you know that it's because you made a stupid choice? Like when you go to get something for dinner and realize you should have had the other choice or like when you break up with someone and you know that you could have been something great? I've been feeling that the entire way up to my hotel room from talking to Wade and the others. I know in my heart that joining Wade and the others was a good idea but at the same time I don't want to turn my backs on my friends. What am I supposed to do the first time that they go after Evan, or worse, Chris? Just turn my back and let it happen? Be the "concerned wife" who didn't tell her husband because she knew what it would do to him? It's either this or both of us lose our dream jobs. I mean, sure, Chris has his alternative job as Fozzy's front man but this is what he loves to do. Going out to that ring, night after night to perform in front of thousands of people not even counting all the people who have tuned in at home to see my husband beat the hell out of some other superstar. Even worse is that if I tell…I'm afraid the same thing will happen to me. I'll lose my job and I'll be beat by this group Wade has formed to get what they all want in life. And all they seem to want right now is a job in the WWE.

I enter the hotel room that Chris and I are sharing to see Chris sitting on the bed and giving Mark Henry instructions on how to take care of Louis. I smile, "Hey Poppa Mark!"

Mark laughs, "Hello to you to Meghan. Lou looks just like his dad."

I go over to Mark and hug him, "That he does, that he does."

Chris smiles, "So you got it? One bottle at 8:30, the other at about 9:30. Change him when needed. Oh and his favorite toy is his teddy bear so be prepared to do a teddy bear voice. He also doesn't like loud noises so if you have any other superstars over keep the sound to a minimum."

"You do realizes I have two children of my own that I managed to raise perfectly fine don't you Chris?" Mark asks.

Chris nods, "Yeah, sorry, I just get real protective over my family. If anyone hurt them I dunno what I'd do, including if it was Wade or Evan."

That statement right there almost breaks me down but I refuse to let him see what's going on. I know, I know, it's unhealthy to keep anything from your spouse. But this is different, right? He'll be unhappy either way simply because in one scenario he'll get the hell beat out of him by the members of Nexus and the other one he'll be thrown from the job that means the most to him. "I know the feeling." Mark says, saving me from having to talk right now. "Everything okay Meghan?"

I nod, "I just think I ate something bad." That's a lie. I didn't even eat anything in the short amount of time I was down there. Or what felt like a short amount of time. Talking to the boys from NXT, however, felt like a lifetime.

"Do you need to call off work? Because Vince would totally understand." Chris says, looking at me with concern.

"No, no I can go to work. I just feel a little queasy. I think I'm gonna go to the arena early, see if I can work on any material for tonight. What are you doing after the show?"

"I'm gonna play a concert at a bar close to here. You're welcome to bring Louis if you want," Chris smiles.

"Chris, I don't exactly think that's the best place to take my son. First of all, he's young. Second of all, he's scared of loud noises." I sigh. One of my favorite things is to listen to Chris sing. He's got the voice of an angel but I guess that I won't get to hear him tonight.

"I have to stay at the hotel with my wife and sons anyways. Would you just like me to bring Louis over in the morning when my family leaves?" Mark asks.

I smile, "Or we can come get him when Chris is done singing if that's easier for you."

"As a matter of fact it is," Mark smiles. He scoops Louis, who instantly has a fascination with Mark's hair, into his arms and slings the baby bag over the other shoulder. "I'll see you guys later tonight."

I kiss Louis and smile, "You be good for Uncle Mark." Louis coos and gives a familiar face before I burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You may want to change him before you go to the arena." I say before leaving. I take the long way to the arena. I have some things that I need to think about. Like the reason I shouldn't be at the announcers table if Wade Barrett wins.

**I'M GOING TO BE UPLOADING A BIT MORE NOW! PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Ten

Chapter Ten

I arrive at the arena to see a crowd in the parking lot. I pull my car into an empty parking space and throw the car into park before running over to the crowd to see what's going on. Since every male decided they were going to see what was going on first, I can't see anything. All I know is that there is an ambulance close by. That means someone got hurt. And I don't mean, ouch I have a cut hurt. I mean I can't move anymore I need help or I could possibly die hurt. "What happened?" I ask as a general statement.

John Cena, a man I've never talked to more than once in my life, looks back at me. "Someone hurt Regal, someone hurt him bad." The Regal he's talking about is of course William Regal, Skip Sheffield's rookie. "And I bet I know who."

"Me too…" I murmur. It had to have been the boys in the Nexus. First Wade comes and tells Chris and I that Kofi Kingston has been attacked. Then, when I go to deliver Wade's wallet which he had dropped in our locker room while telling us that Kofi was hurt and I hear the R-Truth was attacked. Now it's William Regal's turn. Out of the three men that have been attacked so far, two of them are pros on NXT: R-Truth is training David Otunga and William Regal is training Skip Sheffield. It's obvious these NXT rookies are going after their pros. I mean, if what Wade and the others told me in the hall is true then they feel like they are treated unfairly. They are all close to each other and being made to combat each other like Roman gladiators contesting over who would be given freedom. Think of it as like you and your seven closest friends being told you have to compete because you all want the same job at a place that needs each of you.

"Those boys…they aren't gonna stop at nothing until they get what they want. It's pathetic," John sneers.

I start to protest, to explain the situation to him. But then that might reveal that I know what _exactly _is going on. So instead I say, "Yeah, Kozloff and Jackson are pretty angry at him still. I mean, c'mon, they've had that feud since ECW and there isn't even an ECW anymore."

"Um, I didn't mean Ezekial Jackson and Vladimir Kozloff." John says, wrinkling his brow as if he has no idea what I'm talking about. "Wait, you think Jackson and Kozloff did this?"

I nod earnestly, "Oh yeah! Don't you remember the hell of a hatred that they had with each other over on ECW? Those are the kind of grudges you don't let go of. Kinda like you and Randy Orton."

John smirks as Randy, who I noticed was standing next to John, smiles "Oh yeah, a grudge you can't let go of. Problem is, Cena and I don't hate each other anymore." He walks off towards the locker room and I look back at John.

"Oh," I sheepishly grin.

"Oh is right Mrs. Irvine. And I personally know Vladimir Kozloff, he's not the kind of man to hold a grudge. If he doesn't like you, he settles something right away." After a pause John says, "I think this was the work of the rookies from NXT. But then again I could be wrong."

"I don't think they'd disrespect their pros like that." I reply.

"It's a wonder what a rookie will do just to make a name for himself. Hell, I challenged the Undertaker when I was a rookie. I lost but the fact of the matter is I did it. They could do the same thing with the people who taught them and make just as big of an impact as I did when I challenged the Undertaker." John nods and walks away. I didn't blow my cover but I know he knows he's right. As a matter of fact, I don't remember the last time I saw Cena cut a serious interview or promo and he wasn't right.

I shake my head and head to my locker room. I change into a red tank top with black fingerless gloves made out of a fishnet like material, brown cargo pants, and brown boots. I spike my hair up in the back and take a look at myself in the mirror. I kinda look like Lita when she was with the Hardy boys, that is, if Lita had black hair and it was short. I hear the door open and from my spot at the mirror I can see the boys from NXT file in one right after the other with Wade at the front and Micheal Tarver bringing up the rear. "What do you all want?" I ask, never turning around to look them in the eye for fear that they could kill me with a glare.

"We want you to talk about the NXT finals tonight while you're talking about Chris' fight." Wade simply says.

"It took all of you to tell me that?" I ask, amused.

"We never go anywhere without the others. The ones who know we did the attacking, or by this point are starting to figure it out, could easily ambush us and take us out one by one if we did that." Wade replies.

"These boys ever talk for themselves?" I ask, finally turning to look at them after applying red lipstick.

"Of course we talk for ourselves," the red haired one, Heath Slater I think, speaks up. "Wade just seems to have better elocution."

"Well, it must be that English accent that does it." I tease. I go to leave but they form a line and block me from leaving.

"We need to know your behind this one hundred percent." Wade says.

"Yeah, yeah I'll do it."

"And when I win tomorrow I want you to clear the announcing booth next Monday. Am I clear?" Wade asks.

"Why? What's gonna happen to me if I don't clear the announcing table that day?" I ask.

At the same time, David Otunga speaks up by saying, "If you win Wade."

Wade gives David an annoyed look and then looks back at me with a sense of something in his eyes. It's either compassion or pleading. Perhaps it's both. "Just promise me you'll be out of there."

I bite my lip and nod, "Yeah, I'll find a way out of there."

"Good," Wade says. He leaves and the others follow him. I know now two things. One: it seems as if David Otunga harbors some sort of resentment towards the thought of Wade winning NXT. Two: something bad is going to happen if Wade does win. So for the sake of whatever is happening…I hope Otunga wins NXT. If not, everyone from the lowly tech guy in the back to Vince McMahon himself could be in trouble.


	11. Eleven

Chapter Eleven

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG THAT CHRIS SINGS IN THIS CHAPTER! **

I smile as Chris and I sit in the car. He's got a bandage over his right eye because during his and Evan's hellacious match, he managed to get himself cut. While he didn't pick up the win, the fans cheered him and Evan both. I look over at him and he looks like he's lost in thought. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Oh…well…it's nothing…" Chris lies.

"Your lieing to me. What's going on in that head of yours?" I ask again, putting my hand on the one of his hands that's laying on the arm rest between us.

"I was backstage and Cena came up to talk to me. He thinks that Wade and the rest of the boys from NXT were the ones who hurt Regal. I know those boys…they wouldn't do that. And I had planned to sing a song for them tonight, Wade's favorite Green Day song 21 Guns. But…I dunno…"

"First of all, if you don't think that Wade did that than maybe he didn't. Maybe it's just one of Cena's crazy whims." I start, trying to diverge him from the path of thinking badly of Wade just because I know how Chris feels about him. "Second of all, if you want to devote a song to your rookie, then devote a song to your rookie. Who gives a damn what others say? And since when have you been one to care what others think? Hell, you're devoted to being the number one hated guy in WWE history."

Chris laughs, "Yeah I guess you're right. I just…I dunno what to think. What if Wade and the others are the culprits? Otunga is despicable enough as it is. And Sheffield? Don't even get me started on Skip Sheffield."

"Do what you want. Don't worry about others. Not even me." I reply, not aware of that last part slipping out.

"What do you mean not even you? You're my wife, of course I'm going to worry about you. Is there a reason I should worry about you tonight more than usual?" Chris asks as he pulls into the parking lot of the bar and parks.

He turns and looks at me as I say, "No. I don't know where that came from. A slip of the tongue."

"You know, most slips of the tongue are based a little on truth." He raises an eyebrow at me, "So, are you sure you have nothing to tell me."

For a moment I think he knows. "Of course not. We're married. Married people don't keep secrets."

Chris smiles at me and says, "That's what I thought." He gets out of the car and I follow. "I'm gonna go get ready to play. You go on in and get a table close to the stage."

I nod and kiss him before walking into the bar. It's loud, even though the band isn't playing. I can see Cena and Orton shooting pool against Mike "The Miz" Mizanin and John Morrison, the Bella twins talking to some guy at the bar, and Evan talking with David Hart Smith and my two lovable Canadians. I take a seat by them, "Hey guys."

Natalya smiles, leaning over to hug me and almost spilling her drink in the process, "Heya Meggers."

"How many of those have you had Natty?" I laugh, hugging her back.

"She's had three. When Tyson said she could drink with the best of them, I didn't know the best of them meant Brett Hart," David laughs.

I have to smile, "Natty's always been one to run with the boys."

At that moment the door to the bar opens and the entire bar grows silent. In walks the Nexus, each dressed in slacks and button up shirts. They each look nice, including Wade. He's got his hair slicked back and he's wearing a black button up shirt with the top few buttons unbuttoned and black slacks with black buckle shoes. I can see why Chris says that most of the girls backstage fall in love with him. "You all don't have to be quiet on our account." Wade smirks.

"Who invited you all?" John asks.

"It's a free bar Cena, we can come here if we wish." Wade says, "and besides I'm supporting my pro, the same as the rest of my friends have supported theirs."

Cena starts to look like he's going to punch Wade but Randy grabs his arm, "John it's not worth it."

Chris walks out on stage and everyone quiets down. He leans into the microphone, guitar strap around his neck and holding a black acoustic guitar. "Hey hows everybody doing tonight?" me and the rest of the guys, except for the NXT boys that is, cheer. "Well, first up I'm gonna sing a song dedicated to my rookie Wade Barett. Here's hoping for a win tomorrow night."

_**Do you know whats worth fighting for**_

_**When it's not worth dying for**_

_**Does it take your breath away**_

_**And you feel yourself suffocating **_

If I didn't know better, I could say that Chris not only picked this song because of Wade loving it so much but because of the meaning behind this first part. It's almost like he's trying to convince Wade that even if he doesn't win, not to go to extremes and not to do something immensely stupid. I look over at Wade whose listening intently and drinking a beer.

_**Does the pain weigh out the pride**_

_**And you look for a place to hide**_

_**Did someone break your heart inside**_

_**You're in ruins**_

Though it doesn't seem like it, I bet those lyrics of the song fit the other members of the NXT gang. They must be hurt right now because of not being able to win NXT, looking for things and places to hide their true feelings. And most of them had their hearts broken by their pros, the same pro's that they've been attacking, and all because they're pros might have been brutally honest and told them they weren't going to make it.

_**One, twenty one guns**_

_**Lay down your arms give up the fight**_

_**One, twenty one guns**_

_**Throw up your arms into the sky you and I**_

Give up the fight? Now my mind races to if Chris really does think that they've been attacking their pros. I had admittedly never heard this song before tonight but I thought, with it being a Green Day song, it might be a little faster. That's not the case. This song is slow, almost as if it's trying to send a deliberate message. And he said it was Wade's favorite. Maybe I underestimated the big lug. Maybe there is more to him than a man who has talked all these other boys into following him to take down those who have hurt them. That right there is a feet unto itself though. He's leading these young men, which probably isn't an easy task.

_**When you're at the end of the road**_

_**And you lost all sense of control**_

_**And your thoughts have taken their toll**_

_**And your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**_

This verse fits me almost perfectly. When I heard that Vince maybe firing me and had moved me to the announcing table because I was getting older and was possibly going to fire Chris from the one job he loved more than anything, possibly even me, I felt like I was backed against a wall. So I did the one thing that I knew might get me out of that jam, I made a deal with Wade Barett. My thoughts since then, which was only this afternoon may I remind you, have taken their toll. I've almost become paranoid about it. The last line doesn't fit me, at least not yet. I dunno if this decision about joining these NXT boys is going to do me some harm or if it's just going to cause a fight between me and Chris. That is if I ever tell Chris. What was it I said in the car? Oh yeah, that's right, I told him married people don't keep secrets. Boy is he in for a shock.

_**Your faith walks on broken glass**_

_**And the hang over doesn't pass**_

_**Nothing's ever built to last**_

_**You're in ruins**_

Perhaps nothing is significant about that verse except for one line. Nothing's ever built to last. I should know that more than anyone. Almost as soon as Natalya, David, Tyson, and I graduated from the Hart Family Dungeon it closed. One of the longest open wrestling schools and it just closes down as if it were a resteraunt that got a bad health code. Then there was Natalya, Tyson and I's tag team. They were sent to ECW right off the bat and I was sent to Raw. We haven't tag teamed since. Then was my career in the ring in general. I got pregnant and just like that I gave it up. All because I wanted a family. Chris had a wife before…I'm almost afraid to think what would happen to us if we divorced. He means the world to me. And if nothing's ever built to last then one day…that's gonna end to.

_**One, twenty one guns**_

_**Lay down your arms, give up the fight**_

_**One, twenty one guns**_

_**Throw up your arms into the sky you and I**_

Chris intently breaks into a great guitar solo and I see, out of the corner of my eye because I don't want them to know that I'm watching them, Justin Gabriel lean forward as if he were trying to memorize the guitar cords and how Chris is doing that. They have to have hobbies of their own to. Justin must play guitar. I wonder what else sets them apart from one another. Maybe if I can find something big enough, I can split the team up when they start planning the big attacks.

_**Did you try to live on your own**_

_**When you burned down the house and home**_

_**Did you stand to close to the fire**_

_**Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone**_

Two things catch my eye. One is how amazingly awesome Chris was at holding out the note that stone landed on and the other is Wade leaning back, almost looking pensive as if this song if making him think about what he's doing as well. Maybe it has. Maybe he'll have a change in heart of whats going down and decide not to go through with whatever he has planned on Raw for if he wins. But I doubt it. They are all convinced that they are right and when a person is that convinced of something it usually takes a force of nature or an act of God to change their mind. I don't for see either of those happening anytime soon. The WWE isn't that lucky.

_**When it's time to live and let die**_

_**And you can't get another try**_

_**Something inside this heart has died**_

_**You're in ruins**_

As I sit there, watching the NXT boys out of the corner of my eye, I can see Wade look down at his glass as if he's trying to hide something. Then it hits me. That entire verse strikes him hard. This song means something to him. I think it over inside my head. The only line I can think of being that moving, apart from the entire song itself, it's the something inside this heart has died line. Something in his heart has died. If he doesn't win tomorrow…maybe he won't get another try. God knows that if he doesn't go along with his plans these other boys won't get their shot at the big time. Then it hits me. He's not planning this for himself. He knows he's good. He's been planning whatever he's planning so that these other boys can get a shot at stardom. He's done this for his friends. Nothing sets him apart from any of us. We'd all do something for our best friend. I'd take on the world to make sure both Evan and Chris got what they wanted out of life. That's what Wade is doing. He's just being seen as a bad guy because they don't get it. None of them get it. Not like I do.

_**One, twenty one guns**_

_**Lay down your arms, give up the fight**_

_**One, twenty one guns**_

_**Throw up your arms into the sky **_

_**One, twenty one guns**_

_**Lay down your arms, give up the fight**_

_**One, twenty one guns**_

_**Throw up your arms into the sky you and I**_

As Chris finishes up that song and launches into another I look over at Wade, only to notice him giving me a look. I think he knows that I know about why he's doing this. I smile and mouth, "I don't blame you."

He looks at me and mouths, "Glad you see it my way."


	12. Twelve

Chapter Twelve

**THIS IS A MATURE CHAPTER! DON'T SAY YOU WEREN'T WARNED!**

After yesterday's incident at the bar, I was able to sleep a bit more than I had been the night I first found out about the attacks. God, it's only been three days but it feels like a life time. I wake up in the middle of the night, slowly swinging my legs over the side of the bed and looking at the clock. It's only 3:40 in the morning. We got back so late that we didn't go by and pick Louis up because everyone was asleep and we didn't want to bother Mark. I splash some water onto my face and look back in the mirror. Chris is standing behind me. "When you got out of bed and I didn't see you close the door I was afraid you were going to puke. So I walked in here to help if you were."

I shake my head, "No. Just couldn't sleep. Sorry."

He rubs my shoulders, "Are you okay? You've been quiet recently."

For an instance I want to tell him, I want to talk about what has happened between Wade and I, how I know he and the rest of the NXT boys are the ones who hurt everyone. But I can't. If I told him then he would be disgusted with me. He would hate me. "I'm just a little…off kilter. I guess it's just getting use to being on the road. I haven't been on the road in so long and I'm trying to get back in the habit of it…"

He smiles, kissing my neck. "Well, you'll get use to it. Just don't shut me out okay?"

I giggle, "Okay, okay."

"Now, what would it take for you to go back to bed would you?" Chris asks, staring at me in the mirror. I can see him looking at me through the mirror. He looks handsome, his eyes clouded and dark with lust. His hands on my hips and face nuzzling against my neck is enough to drive me crazy. But that look. That one look and it's like the first time all over again. I turn, putting my hands on his hips. "Depends on whose rooming next to us."

"I think Orton and Cena are on one side and Davie and Tyson are on the other." Chris smiles, "I'm sure they won't mind."

We walk back into the bedroom and he takes off his shirt, smiling at me."Like what you see?"

I smile, "Maybe. You're pecks are pretty hot but you're a little flabby in the tummy."

He walks over to me and wraps an arm around my hips and presses his hips to mine, his loins almost fused to my thighs. "Flabby?" he huskily kisses my ear and licks just behind it. "I'm anything but flabby."

He runs his hands up under my shirt and I can feel him unhooking my bra. Soon both articles of clothing are laying at our feet and he nips down on my clavical before moving his head down to my breasts. He takes one in his mouth, licking and laving at it while playing with the other one. I toss my head back and sit on the edge of the bed while he straddles my hips. He changes so he's sucking on the other breast and gently pinching the other and rolling it in small movements. I toss my head back and moan. We haven't done this in a while so every sensation he's sending down my spine feels so good. He finishes paying close attention to my breasts and smirks, "You're wet aintcha?"

"Very, very wet," I moan as I move against him. We still have our pants on but I can feel his denim clad erection press against me.

"Good," he pushes me flat on my back and stands up, taking off his jeans and black boxers. He's always been big and thick and even as he gets older this doesn't change. I lick my lips and he smirks, "How do you like me now?"

"Your good down there, always have been." I murmur as he straddles my hips again.

"Want me in you?" Chris asks, rubbing against me though he knows I'm still wearing my red cotton pajama bottoms and my black panties underneath that. If there's one major thing Chris is, it's a tease.

"Please…please…" I beg him, moaning against his neck as I lick down his neck.

He takes my pants off and moves his hand down my underwear, "Oh…oh god…Chris…touch me please…"

"Nuh uh, not yet." he teases me open with one of his fingers and then proceeds to move it deep inside of me. I toss my head back, moaning for him to use me. "You like how that feels?"

I moan, bucking my hips against his hand. "Oh yes…yes…"

He laughs and moves his fingers, taking off my panties in the same fluid movement. "Now we're on an even playing field."

I wrap my arms around him, my hands resting in his blonde hair. "Shouldn't…shouldn't you put on a condom?"

"We're a married couple, I don't need to put on a condom," Chris smiles.

I nod as Chris enters me, "Yes…oh god yes…."

He moves hard and fast, the way that we've always made love. He rolls so I'm on top of him, hands pressed on either side of his head and against the pillow. Our lips lock and he pants, "Baby…I'm…I'm gonna…"

"Shhh, it's okay…" I moan, burying my face in his shoulder and gently nipping down as I achieve the pinnacle of pleasure.

Chris lets out a strangled cry, tossing his head back and arching into me. I roll of the top of him and lay there, panting. "Meghan…"

"Yeah?" I pant.

"Maybe we should send Louis to visit with our friends everyday."


	13. Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

The next morning, after Chris' and I's passionate session of lovemaking, I wake up at 8:00 to hear a knock at the door. I put on my blue robe and shuffle over to the door, rubbing my eyes. I open the door to see Mark smiling at me, holding Louis. "Oh hey Mark," I smile, taking Louis from him, "was he well behaved?"

"Of course! Kyle and Josh had a good time keeping him occupied and I think my wife was glad to have a baby back in the house," Mark smiles. "You look tired, get enough sleep last night?"

"Sorry about not picking him up when we got home. It was late and we thought that it would bother you. Plus…um…" I rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"I can tell, Chris is laying there on the bed naked," Mark laughs. I didn't notice that until Mark pointed it out. "Well will you be backstage for the NXT finale tonight?"

"I doubt it. I may just stay at the hotel room, have Evan come over to hang out." I smile.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Though, I'm pretty sure Chris and Wade would both like you there." Mark smiles, "Well, I have to go catch a plane with the family. Have a good day."

"See ya later Mark!" I smile, carrying Louis back in the room. He cuddles close to me, snuggles is more like it, and I look down at him. "Momma's gonna get changed and then she's gonna warm you up a bottle."

I lay Louis, who is still sleeping, in his pumpkin seat and go into the bathroom to shower. After my quick shower, I dress in a black skirt with my favorite black stiletto heels and a white button down shirt. I want to look good because I thought about what Mark said and should probably go to support Chris. He worked hard training that kid. Who the hell am I kidding? Wade's not a kid! He's an adult who knows what he's doing. He…he knows what he's doing is wrong… I know what he's doing it wrong…don't I? Attacking people is never the way to get something you want. Sure there are reasons to attack people, like you're in a vicious match with them or they attacked you first. But because you wanted to prove to the world that you and your buddies deserve something, that's not a real reason. For a moment, I wonder if I'm trying to convince myself of something. I couldn't possibly feel sorry for him could I?

I walk out of the bathroom to see Chris dressed in jeans and a Fozzy t-shirt. He's holding Louis and feeding him a bottle as he leans against the headboard on the bed. His blonde hair is still unkempt and he's smiling at me. "Morning sleepy head," I smile.

"Morning yourself." Chris yawns, "I only got up and got dressed because Louis started to cry."

"Sorry, I was in the shower," I smile.

"Eh, no big deal. Why so dressed up?" he asks.

"For tonight, I thought I should look good as your girl backstage to celebrate after your rookie wins. After all, there will be a party I assume?" I smile.

"Nah, I thought about it but after last night, I wanna spend some time with my little man," smiles Chris, looking at me.

I smile, "That sounds like a good idea."

Chris nods, "But I'm glad that you're coming. Why don't you come back to bed, Louis is asleep and you should be too."

"Nah, it's not to early," I smile, laying on the bed next to him, "Besides we have a flight to catch at ten."

Chris sits up, "Shit I forgot about it…" He hands me Louis and starts packing clothes into our bags. "It'll be about a half hour until we can get to the airport and then probably about a half hour to get through security."

I nod and, after changing Louis' diaper, finish packing up my stuff. I sling the diaper bag over one shoulder and pick my suitcase up with the other. Chris has Louis in one arm and his bag being held with the other. "Ready to go?" I ask.

He nods and we walk out of the hotel and to the car. I put Louis in his car seat and buckle him in. I get into the front seat and Chris puts on one of his c.d's. I must be too tired to really care because in a matter of time I'm asleep.

X X X

I dunno how but when I wake up the planes landing. I must not have had help getting on the plane because Chris is holding Louis and I'm sitting between him and Evan. "Okay guys…um…"

"Well, Evan was parking next to us as we were parking. He offered to carry Louis and your bags. I woke you up to go through security but you were pretty much a zombie." Chris smiles.

I love how he knows what I'm going to ask before I actually do. It's times like that when I wonder if he can read my mind. Then I remember the deal I made with Wade and the other NXT boys and I'm glad that he can't read my mind. I smile softly, "I missed…I missed his first plane ride…"

"He did really well," Evan smiles at me. "Didn't cry or anything."

"Really?"I smile.

"Yeah, you'd think he'd been riding in planes for all his life," Evan smiles.

I smile, "Evan, he's not even a year old yet."

Evan smiles, "I know. So you guys need me to get your things or are you good by yourselves?"

"I'm good to carry my stuff," I smile. "Sorry about sleeping and acting like a zombie. I don't know what got over me."

"I do, Chris last night. You two should really try to keep it down," says a voice from behind me. I turn to see John sitting there next to a young woman. She's wearing a John Cena t-shirt with jeans and black high heeled boots. Her hair reaches her shoulders and is a light blonde. Her blue eyes are full of a joviality that I've never seen anyone with except John. On her lap sits what could have been a female version of John Cena as a baby. She's got the same brown hair as John with it being flat on his head, blue eyes that twinkle with a mischief that I was sure only came when you have done some of the things John had done and she's wearing a red John Cena _Never Give Up_ onesie. It's to cute.

"Hardy har har." I laugh, "Who is this John?"

"Meghan, Chris, Evan, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend Robyn Shilas."

I look at him, eyes wide. "Wait…did you just say your girlfriend?"

He nods, "Has been for nine months."

"Nice to meet you Robyn," Chris smiles, "And what's the little sports name?"

"This is Nikki," Robyn smiles. Even her voice sounds sweet and upbeat. And slightly familiar. Evan's face breaks into a smile.

"Ohmygod! John is this _**the **_Robyn Shilas? As in Party In The USA remake that totally kicked the ass of the original Robyn Shilas?" Evan smiles.

John and Robyn share a knowing laugh, "Must be because of him you know that song, huh John?"

"Yes that's the guy who plays it in the locker room every chance he gets." John smiles.

"Hey, I'll have you know I won my first title opportunity after I worked out to that song for the first time and I want to keep everything perfect like it was that day!" Evan defends, pouting a little. We stand up to exit the plane and Louis starts cooing as he lays eyes on Nikki. "Aw, look at him. He already wants to make friends."

"So Robyn, are you a diva?"

"Nope, just working with the tech guys to record some songs this week." Robyn nods, "Then it's back to the recording studio for me. How about you?"

"I am…well…I was. I'm an announcer now."I reply. "It's good to have someone else here who has a baby Louis' age. Maybe we could arrange a play date now and again." All of us had pegged John as either being single or, in all honesty, having a relationship with Randy. Out of all the guys backstage, Orton seemed to be the only one that Cena was really close to. And sometimes they said things to each other that even made me and Chris blush in public embarrassment. So we all assumed that he and Randy were seeing each other. If they had been, it stopped about nine months ago when John fell in love with her. And it has to be love. It's the same way that I look at Chris.

"That sounds like a good idea! Maybe tonight during NXT? John's only going because we have a live show at the arena tomorrow." Robyn smiles.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Here's my number if you want to call me." I say , "333-485-5232."

"Alright, I'll send a text later tonight when I figure out when's a good time for me." Robyn nods.

"Well c'mon honey. We're supposed to meet Sam and Randy at the hotel." John smiles.

"Sam?" I ask.

"Yeah, Randy's wife." John laughs as they walk away. Maybe there are things that none of us can guess about each other. For John and Randy it's that they weren't a gay couple. For me and Chris…well…it's the fact that I know what his rookie is up to and he doesn't. And Evan? None of us are quite sure what goes on in Evan's brain.

**ROBYN SHILAS IS NOT MINE! SHE'S PROPERTY OF FREE10BYRD ON QUIZILLA! IF YOU LIKE MY STORIES THEN YOU SHOULD CHECK HERS OUT!**


	14. Fourteen

Chapter 14

Later that night, as we arrive at the arena there's something unsettling in the air. It's a competitive air, that's for sure. But I'm unsure why. Okay, not exactly unsure, I know it has something to do with tonight making and breaking the career's of two young men. In one corner we have David Otunga, the young man whose engaged to jazz and r&b superstar (and one of my favorite actresses) Jennifer Hudson, and in the other we have Wade Barett, the young man from England who has been making an impact backstage and in the ring. David wants to win just as much as Wade but it's not up to the rookies or even their trainers. It's up to the fans this time. And by impressions…well…Wade Barrett is the most charming of the rookies.

"Everything okay in your noggin?" Chris asks from the passenger seat. I had offered to drive so he could sleep but he didn't get much sleep, to worried about tonight.

"Oh…I'll be fine…" I smile.

"You sure? You've been sad for a few days now," Chris smiles. "And don't act like it's nothing. I know better."

I think about it and then put it into delicate words, "What if there was something that you knew but if you told everyone you love it could get them, and you, out of something you love very much? Would you still tell them and risk hurting them?"

Chris sits back, pondering it, "Meghan…if you're cheating on me…I'd rather know that be left in the dark or find out from whoever it is your seeing. I can take it…trust me…"

"Oh no!" I exclaim, "It's nothing like that! I could never!"

He smiles, the sadness in his eyes gone. "Good, good. Well…hmmm…if it's nothing to serious I would tell the person. But if you're afraid that it's going to hurt them seriously, better they know then find out at some other point right?"

"Right," I nod.

"So, gonna tell me what it is that's bothering you?" he asks again as we step out of the rental car. I get into the backseat and get Louis out of his car seat before getting into the trunk and grabbing my suitcase and the diaper bag.

"It's nothing honest. Gail asked me for some advice earlier while you were renting the car and I didn't know what to tell her." I lie. I feel like crap. I hate lying to him. But what can I do? If I told him the truth, I know he'd leave me. He'd hate me.

"Oh, I saw you talking to her and she did look pretty okay. What's wrong with her?" Chris asks, concerned.

"I'm not suppose to talk about it, she kinda wanted to keep it a private conversation." I lie softly.

He nods and we walk into the backstage area, "Well, Meg, I have to go help Wade do some training. You okay with that?"

I smile, "No Chris, he's your rookie but you're allowed to work with him backstage." I roll my eyes and smile, "Go! You have to work with him. I'll see you after the show."

He kisses me sweetly and I walk with Louis into the waiting area. The rosters from both Raw and Smackdown are there and are actually getting along. Interspersed amongst them are the NXT rookies who were eliminated. Heath Slater sits at Christian and Adam Copeland, more known as Edge by the WWE fans, looking at the tv but every so often glancing back at Christian. I don't know if that boy will be able to hurt his mentor when it comes down to it. He idolizes Christian, even going as far to look a little bit like him. I shake my head and look at where Justin is sitting with Matt Hardy both immersed in a conversation over a nice game of Scrabble. I don't think that Justin will be able to hurt Matt when it comes down to it either. It's a hard thing to do, betray someone who means the world to you. And unlike Wade and the others, I believe Justin and Heath actually have souls.

Micheal Tarver, and Skip Sheffield sit at the back of the room talking to each other and each looking dangerous as hell. Both of them worry me. They have this…evil air to them. And I know, in theory, each of them are as evil as the next but these two have something more evil to them, just like David Otunga. I shake my head and sit down next to where Matt and Justin are, watching the game. "Can I join in next round?" I smile.

Matt looks at me and nods, "Sure. I don't know if we've met. I'm Matt Hardy."

"Meghan Irvine, Chris' wife. And we have met, briefly at a Halloween party. You were dressed up as your brother and I was dressed up like a dark punk rock fairy." I smile, "And I know Justin as well. We've met briefly backstage before." I cover up, hiding the real time and place that we met. No need to alarm Matt. After all Justin won't be a threat to him.

After they finish their first game, Matt winning by a lot and I do mean a lot, I join a second game. We play while watching the television little exposes about David and Wade both playing on the television while afterwards they both stand in the ring looking at each other. There is no final match, no final showdown of strength. Justin Roberts stands between them with a microphone while R-Truth and Chris stand behind their respective rookies. "After two months, Wade and David, you two are the final contestants on the first season of NXT. In my hand I have the results of who won, but first do you two have any final words you would like to say?"

David takes the microphone and looks around, "I've fought my entire life for this and I know I'm a shoe in to win. Wade, he's just here to make it seem interesting." He slams the microphone into Wade's chest and looks at him angrily.

Wade brings the microphone to his lips and smiles, "You know David, we have something in common mate. We've both worked and fought for this our entire lives. Bu I differ, I think you've been an interesting combatant. I hope the best man wins." He hands the microphone to Justin and respectfully steps back.

"Well since we've heard from our two competitors, I will now read the winner. And the first ever winner of WWE NXT is…Wade Barett." The fans break into a wild yell as Wade falls to his knees and looks up at the sky, as confetti and balloons reign down. Chris slaps his back and Wade stands up to hug him. As happy and loving this is, a feeling of dread fills my stomach. What did Wade say? Oh yeah, the Monday after he wins, don't show up to the announcing table. Now I guess I get to find out why.


	15. Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

It's Monday. Normally I would love this. I would love to be here, sitting in the car while Chris drives us to the arena. Louis is going to be spending time with Robyn, John, and Nikki tonight. Chris has a lot to do, he's in a lot of backstage segments plus he has to fight tonight in a qualifying match to be on the Raw Bragging Rights team. I hope he wins. The creative team is talking about making him job to a few guys I know he can beat and Chris will be crushed if that happens.

Anyways the reason I feel like Raw is going to be worse than the others is that sometime tonight, Wade is going to let me know when, he and the others who were on NXT are coming to the ring to show the boys that they are a force to be reckoned with. I get out of the car as Chris parks and grab Louis out of the backseat along with the diaper bag. Our stuff is at the hotel, all except for Chris' ring gear which is in the trunk. "You gonna watch over Louis while I go train?" Chris asks.

I nod, "Yeah, it'll give me time to spend with him." I sigh. Being an announcer seems to be even more time consuming than being a superstar. In fact, I'm starting to wonder if I should have ever given up my in ring career. It would have been much more physical yest but I would have only been in the ring once a night and not out by the ring all the time. Maybe if I get the chance again, I'll take it. All I know is for the moment I don't have that luxury.

Chris nods back at me and heads off to the gym while I cradle Louis in one arm and open the door of the locker room. Louis is cooing and looking at me sweetly. I love my little boy. "So, daddy is going to work out. That means you and I get to spend some time together." I set him down on the floor and he lays there, cooing. I get into the bag and grab his teddy bear which he reaches up for, almost like he's desperate to get the bear. I sit on the floor and hand him the bear which he cuddles close to and falls asleep on. Cute.

I sit there, listening to music on my ipod and deciding what I should wear tonight until my phone goes off. I look at it to see a text from Wade. ~When Cena comes out to fight against Sheamus, leave.~

That runs my soul cold. John may not be one of my best friends but he's a friend none the less. And he's got a daughter and a girlfriend who are on the road with him at the moment. Him getting hurt...it could hurt not only him but those two as well. I bite my lip, wanting to send a text of protest but instead I only send ~Fine.~

Fine. As much as I've been one for justice and fairness my entire life, all I can say is fine. I erase the texts as there's a knock on the door. I open it to see Robyn holding Nikki and smiling, "Hey. I figured it was almost show time, you'd want me to come on over."

I smile, "Thanks, c'mon in. Louis' sleeping right now. I don't think I need to tell you how to take care of a baby. You look like you've been doing just fine."

She smiles, "Yeah, I take care of Nikki most of the time. Sometimes though it's John. Mostly when he's not on the road and I'm not on the road for a concert. I dunno how you can sit by and watch Chris get beat up all the time. I barely can watch the matches where John wins let alone the barbaric ones where he loses."

I gulp back a comment about what's going to happen tonight and manage to plaster a smile on my face. "It's what he loves to do, I can't deny him that."

"Yeah but it's painful to watch."

I shrug, "I don't think so. But, hey, I'm going out to the ring to announce. I'll talk to you later when I get done. Alright?"

Robyn hugs me and I hug her back before heading out and going to the ring. I have a little while til I have to create a lie about where I'm heading because I know whats really going down. And hopefully...hopefully...it's nothing to nasty what they do.

X X X

I go most of the night saying very little except for when Micheal Cole or Jerry Lawler ask what I think about something. When it gets to the commercial break before Cena's match is supposed to go on, I take off the headset and look at Micheal, "I'm going to go to the bathroom. If Cena comes out before I go to the bathroom, tell the audience some cock and bull story about me having to attend to Chris after his loss." That's right, Chris lost his Bragging Rights qualifying match, to Edge of all people.

Micheal nods and I walk briskly up the ramp before running down the hall to my locker room. Chris is leaning back on the bench, back resting against the locker and an ice pack to his knee while Robyn is sitting in the floor where Nikki and Louis are playing. "What are you doing back here?" Chris asks.

"I just don't feel good. I think I started my period," I lie. "You know how I get when I cramp up."

Chris nods and rolls his shoulders, "Thanks for half the stuff you said tonight. It pretty much propelled me through that match."

I smile and nod, going to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I can't believe I'm doing this. I should tell Chris and Robyn, warn them about what's going to happen. But I can't for the sake of my career and Chris' career I can't tell him. I know it's very likely that Cena is going to get hurt but...well...that's a risk he takes as a superstar.

I hear Chris and Robyn cheering for Cena and walk back out to the locker room area. He's doing pretty good against Sheamus but when he goes to land the Five Knuckle Shuffle, something stops him. He pauses, one arm in the air about to do the 'you can't see me' move when he looks at the ramp. Wade is standing there, looking down at Cena. John takes a short pause but goes back to doing the Five Knuckle Shuffle and lands it, never once taking his eyes off of Wade. Wade creeps closer to the ring as Cena gets Sheamus in the position to do the Attitude Adjustment. However, he just lets Punk go and instead his eyes are locked on Wade. He goes towards him, mouthing something that I can't make out.

Wade walks towards the ring, stopping a few feet from it and looking at Cena intently. Cena looks at the ref and back to Wade, gesturing for him to come into the doesn't. The camera swings to show a man wearing a black bandana over his mouth. Micheal Tarver is standing in the audience and jumps over the barricade to get closer to the ring. Before anyone knows it, the Nexus is storming the ring. They attack Sheamus, demolishing him before surrounding the ring. John looks around and I can see Robyn gripping the toy in her hands that she was using to entertain Nikki with so tightly that her knuckles are turning white. At the nodding of Wade's head they all climb onto the ring apron simultaneously. They stand there, Cena looking at all of them, before climbing in casually. They edge closer and David Otunga throws the first punch at the referee, tossing him out of the ring before they go back to surround Cena like a pack of wild dogs. John whipes his face and looks down before going after Wade.

Then it's a flurry of fists and feet. Each punch and kick is delivered with precision. It's an eight on one attack. John has no hope of fighting each of them off, he's curling into the fetal position. Robyn turns from the screen, picking up Nikki and holding her closer. She said it herself, seeing John in the brutal situations upsets her. I want to turn the television off but I can't. I don't want to see what I could have prevented but at the same time...I want to see what happens. Why did I have to go away if their only attacking John? Then it happens. After making sure John was nice and demolished, they head towards the announcers table. They've ripped the apron off the ring and the attack the table, breaking it and assaulting everyone from the time keepers to the announcers. This is why I couldn't be out there. Wade didn't want me to suffer the same brutality as everyone else.

I feel sick to my stomach as the camera stops rolling and Chris turns the television off. He's taken aback and I'm sick to my stomach. Tears are rolling down all three of our faces. Whatever that was...I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of it in the future. And I helped cause it.


	16. Sixteen

Chapter 16

Pure horror. That's what I felt just a few minutes ago watching Wade and the others disect Raw. The ring crew is cleaning up, Robyn ran off to be with John who the medics took out of the arena on a stretcher, and Chris has been silent since. I can see emotions in his eyes that I haven't seen in a while. I detect pain, probably at the fact that the rookie he trained has turned so diabolical. But there's something else there. Something almost...eerily calm. The silence is unbearable. And then he speaks.

"You knew about this didn't you? It's what's been wrong with you for the past week, why you weren't out at ringside." He looks up at me and where I expect to see anger and fierceness I see sadness and depression.

"Chris...I..."

"Don't lie to me Meghan. You've been doing that for the past week and I hate it."

I hang my head, tears threatening to spill over my eyes as I let out a simple answer, "Yes. Yes I knew. Well...kinda knew. I knew they were planning something but not this...god...never this."

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have been ready for anything! Instead you just kept to yourself!" Chris looks at me, "Did they threaten to hurt you? Because I never, ever would have let that happen."

I shake my head and turn my back to Chris, "No...they didn't threaten to hurt me..."

"Then why did you ever, ever listen to them?"

I turn, the tears finally taking over my eyes. "You wanna know why I didn't tell anyone that the Nexus was planning something? Because they had a point Chris! They had a point that I could familiarize myself with! They only did this because this is their dream and they were treated like shit on NXT! Also...also because Wade brought up this point about our jobs..."

Chris crosses his arms over his chest, "Well? I'm waiting to hear the rest of this?"

"Wade said the first part to Vince suddenly realizing that he didn't need you or me anymore was me being put out at commentary where I couldn't shine. He, Wade, had heard that Vince was thinking about putting us out of a job because of our ages!" I reply, exasperatedly.

He looks at me and chuckles, shaking his head a bit. "And you believed him?"

I look away, "Yeah...yeah I believed him."

"Meg, listen to me. Even in Vince were to fire us, we're already set for life. So I wouldn't have my in ring career. So what? I'm still with Fozzy and I can act. So you'd go to being a housewife or getting some other job, you're still young." I noticed he didn't say we're still young. "I didn't think the age thing bothered you."

"It doesn't bother me I just..."

"You just thought that since I'm older I could get fired. I understand, honestly." Chris says. Never once during the course of this conversation has he raised his voice. I think that's what scares me the most. The fact that he's been so calm. I know he'd never hurt me or Louis but...but himself is a different story. "Meghan...what happened to John could have been avoided if you would have just told me what was going on. Robyn could have been spared the pain of seeing that take place. I can never forget that."

"Neither will I," I reply looking at my lap.

"Then you'll get why I'm about to say what I'm about to say." And there it is, every fear in my head is about to be made true because Chris is about to leave me. He hates what I did and now he's going to go on his way. "I think that for the night we should sleep in seperate rooms."

I look up at him, "You're not leaving me?"

He looks at me like I have a giant zit on my face, "Are you dense? I'd never, ever leave you. I just...I want to give you sometime to confront what you've done. And I need to think."

"Oh," I nod.

"You really thought I would leave you?" Chris asks, scooting closer to me.

"Well...well yeah. I mean...I know I fucked everything up. This is all my fault. God knows how bad Cena's injured or how long he's going to be out. And the announcers...god..."

He nods and pulls me close, kissing the top of my head, "You're stuck with me babe. For life. Don't you remember our vows?"

My mind flicks back to our wedding, "You told me you wanted to spend the rest of your life in my arms and at my side."

"Do I look like I'm dead yet?" Chris asks, smiling at me.

I shake my head, "No, no you don't."

"Then I'm not leaving you. All couples have their arguments...granteed I don't know many couples you have fought over a subject matter like this...but it doesn't matter." he kisses me again. "I' m gonna drive you to the hotel and let you get a new room. In the morning, I'll call Natty and have her look after Louis so we can talk about this, okay?"

I stand and grab my bag, nodding. "Yeah...yeah lets go."

X X X

I forgot how lonely not sharing a room could be up until this point. Even when Chris was gone, Louis was often in the room in the crib that we had in there. But now? Right now laying in this empty hotel room bed, I've never felt so lonely. All my mistakes are catching up with me. We couldn't get a joined room so I'm a floor below Chris. I can't even manage to fall asleep, instead I'm laying in bed listening to Panic At The Disco and reading a book. It's not even a good book, just something that I got for a present from Evan because he thought I'd like it. It's called _The Host_ and it's by Stephanie Meyer.

Hearing a knock on the door, I walk over to it and open the door. The sight that greets me there makes my blood run cold.

"Meghan," Wade Barett, holding a bottle of wine and looking at me like I'm fresh meat, sneers, "we need to talk."


	17. Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

**THIS CHAPTER HAS MATURE THINGS IN IT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

"Wade," I say as he backs me into the room. "What are you doing here?"

He smirks at me, "Did you like how things went down tonight at Raw? How we dominated Cena, the ring, and even the announcers?"

I can't believe he just asked me that. Did I like watching as a friend of mine's husband was beat down so bad they took him out on a stretcher? Hell no. Did I enjoy seeing Jerry Lawler and Micheal Cole get attacked by men twice their size? Of course not. "No, no I didn't. I thought you were in this to show everyone what a mistake they made by not letting you all be superstars. Not to try and kill others."

"It wasn't trying to kill them. We *hic* proved out there tonight that we are a dominate force," Wade smirks. He's looking at me with dark eyes and I have to contain a shudder. I can't let him see me terrified. That would probably end up badly. Not to mention he's drunk. I may not be straight edged but I have enough common sense to be able to tell that when someone is drunk, their perceptions of the world change.

"It was still dispicable," Wade is only a few inches away from me and I can smell whiskey and beer on his breath. He and the others must have had a real party.

Wade smirks at me, "You know nothing. But that? That was just phase one. Phase two will get much, much worse. So..." he places his hands on my hips and pulls me closer, "Are you in for the rest of the plan?"

"No," I say, struggling to step back. He's strong and I can't make him let go of me. "Let go or I'll kick you in the balls."

He laughs and shoves me back onto the bed, "You're threatening me? Meghan, I don't think you want to do that."

I pick up my book and throw it at him but he just catches it and looks annoyed. I'm running out of options. I scoot against the head board as he gets closer, actually climbing up onto the bed with me. Now I can place that dark look in his eyes. It's lust. "Get away, I'm warning you..."

"Warning me?" Wade grabs my leg and forcefully pulls me down towards him. I never thought one man could be so strong. "What are you going to do if I don't go away? Call Chris? Newsflash: he's a floor above you and probably asleep by now."

"Someone will hear me, even if it's not Chris!" I growl.

"You wanna know who'd hear you? Let's see, the room to your right is Justin and Heath, the room to your left is Micheal and Skip. The room against the hall is me and David. The other two rooms on this part of the hall are unoccupied. No one will hear you." Wade sneers as he forces my nightie up. There have been times in my life where I've been mortified and unable to fight for what I wanted. Like before I started training with Brett Hart. But this? This is humiliating and I can't fight back. All that will happen if I scream is one of the NXT boys will hear me and come over to help Wade. So I close my eyes, not fighting back. I can hear him get off the bed and I take my chance. I bolt to the door but before I know it, Wade has a hand over my mouth and is flinging me to the floor. I land on my stomach and Wade growls "You're not getting away before I get what I want..."

He keeps one hand around my mouth and in the silence of the room I can hear the sound of a zipper being unzipped. Before I know it, I can feel one of Wade's legs on either side of mine and suddenly he pushes in, invading my body. My eyes well with tears. I'm being raped. I close my eyes, pretending it's anyone but Wade. But I can't forget that because he leans forward and whispers in my ear, "You're as sweet as you look." That sickens me and as he finishes with loud grunts and moans, I collapse to the floor. I curl into the fetal position and wrap my arms around my knees. Wade gets up, zips up his pants, and kicks me in the gut. "That wasn't half bad. See ya around, Meghan."

As he leaves I just lay there. I want to call Chris but like Wade says, he's probably asleep and it hurts to much to move. So I decide to just lay there on the ground. Chris will find me in the morning. Then I can tell him what happened.


	18. Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

I wake up the next morning before the sun does, meaning I haven't been asleep for that long of time at all. My mind keeps jumping back to a few hours before, Wade raping me playing clearly in my mind. I look down to notice blood on my nightgown. I can't tell if it's from Wade using me roughly or because I've started my period. Anyways I go into the bathroom area and strip down, not being able to face my reflection in the mirror. I turn on the shower as warm as it will go and step in, grabbing the soap to try and scrub myself clean. I take care with my hips, brusies are formed where Wade's fingers grabbed me and where he kicked me in the gut. I feel filthy, like I can't get clean no matter how hard I scrub. Finally I get out of the shower and sit down on the toilet. After a while it's clear that the blood was from a mixture of both me starting my period and Wade being rough with me. I change my undergarments into something more simple and put on loose jeans with a belt. Instead of a t-shirt I put on a long sleeved black shirt. I just feel more comfortable in it.

I look up at myself in the mirror, trying to decide if I want to tell Chris or not. I know he said he'd never leave me but...well...if I admit that this happened I'd have to face the facts. I'd have to face the fact that Wade Barett, a man I had once sympathized with, forced me to have sex with him. And I don't want to do that. This is something I can face on my own. No one is ever going to know about this except me and Wade. I lay a towel over the spot on the ground where Wade had left me laying and crawl into bed. I need to get some sleep. After all, Chris and I do have to talk in the morning. I turn off the bedside lamp, the only lighting in the room and curl into the fetal position again. It seems to comfort me and I don't know why.

X X X

I hear a knocking on the door and my eyes flutter open. I roll over and look at the alarm clock on the side of the bed. It's 11. I fling the covers off and only open the door a crack to see Chris standing there with two coffee's. "Hey, you gonna let me in?" Chris asks, smiling.

I open the door wider so he can come on in. "Hey..."

"You don't look like you slept much," Chris says concerned. He looks at the towel and then looks up at me, "Why were you bleeding?"

"Oh, I was laying on the floor cuz it was much more comfortable than the bed," I lie quickly. I've been lying to Chris for this long, one more white lie can't hurt can it?

"That doesn't explain the blood." he looks up at the calendar hanging on the hotel room wall, "Oh...now it does." I smile. Chris has always kept in touch with when it was that time of month. He usually knows then not to say or do something that's going to either piss me off or make me cry. "Want to talk about this later?"

"Nah, we need to get through it." I smile, sitting on the bed. I pat the spot next to me and Chris walks over, sitting down and handing me my coffee.

"So...um...how long had you known about the attack before last night?"

"First of all, I didn't know it was going to be an attack. I just knew it was going to be something. Second of all...for a few weeks now. Remember when I took Wade's wallet to him? I heard then that he and the others were planning something. I didn't want to make you think less of Wade so I didn't tell you. Then when I went to breakfast with Jerry and Micheal on my way up to the room they confronted me. Wade made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone. That's when he told me that our jobs could be jeopardized and he and the others could help us keep them." saying that, I fell like a load has been taken off of my chest.

Chris nods, "You didn't think that I deserved to know something like that? Let's say what happened to William Regal and R-Truth happened to me. What would you do then?"

"I would have fought them off tooth and nail to protect you," I honestly say. "Just because I'm an announcer doesn't mean that I don't have the urge to fight back."

"I know you could have fought back but this is something you should have come to me about."

I nod, "I'm sorry, I just...I didn't know it was going to get this bad."

"I know you didn't Meg. And I don't mean to sound rude. But we've all got to be on high alert now. Wade and the boys...I worked with Wade I know what he's capable of. The others may look bad and despicable but Wade...well...Wade's always had a bit of a nasty side to him. I mean, one night we went out to see Saw with some of the other boys at a local theater that was playing it as the dollar movie. He never cringed, never looked away. He laughed Meghan. When a man can sit there and laugh at the sick, twisted games in Saw that Jigsaw plays, you know he's disturbed."

I bite back a comment and instead say, "Yeah, yeah that must mean he's disturbed."

"Is something wrong?" Chris asks me, looking at me, "And don't lie to me."

"No," I lie even though he told me not to. I can't have him knowing about what Wade did. That's my battle. "So we have this figured out?"

"Actually, there's one thing that we...well...you still have to do." Chris says, looking me in the eyes.

I'm confused as I ask, "What's that?"

"You have to go to the hospital and tell John and Robyn that you knew the Nexus was planning something."


	19. Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

I hate hospitals, always have and I always will. But there's something about this hospital where Chris said John and Robyn are, feels like I'm walking into some sort of death bed. I hope it's not that. It's bad enough that I'm guilty for John gettnig hurt. If he died because of his injuries...I couldn't face myself ever again. I look at Chris whose standing next to me and frown, "Do I have to do this?"

"Yes, yes you do. They both deserve to know about this." Chris says, putting a hand on my shoulder. He looks at the nurse, "We're here to see John Cena."

"Are you related to him?" asks the nurse, smiling at us.

"It's okay they're with me," says a voice from behind us. We turn to see Robyn holding Nikki in one arm and a bag of McDonald's food in the other. "I'll lead them back to the room." She leads us through the double doors and smiles, "Good thing John was getting hungry or you guys could have been out there for a while."

"So, John's okay?" I ask.

"He's got a concussion but other than that, miraculously, he's fine. If I didn't know better, he made the doctors tell him a lie while I was there." Robyn smiles, "What are you two doing here though?"

Chris looks at me and then back at Robyn, "We'll talk about it when we're back in the room okay?"

She leads us down the hall and to a room where John is laying on a hospital bed. He's wearing one of those robe things and I can only guess the back is open. If the fan girls could see him now, they'd have a triple fit coronary. "John, Chris and Meghan came by to see you." Robyn smiles.

"I can see them standing right there, I'm not blind ya know?" John laughs, kissing Robyn's cheek and taking Nikki from her instead of the McDonald's bag. "Hows daddy's baby girl?" Nikki coos and he holds her close.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks their baby is the best baby in the world," Chris laughs at me.

I would laugh if I think this occasion called for being light hearted. I just say, "Robyn, John...I have something to admit."

Robyn looks at me, "What is it?"

"I...I knew the Nexus was planning something..." I admit, biting my lip and looking down. "I didn't know it was going to be this but I knew they were planning on doing something..." I dart into my explanation of what went down: not wanting Chris to lose his job, not sure what they were going to do, and even a bit of sympathizing with them at first.

Robyn nods looking at her lap. Then without warning she turns around and punches me in the face. She may not be a diva but she's really, really strong. "You bitch! You could have prevented this! Tell her John!"

It's quiet for a few minutes before John says, "I don't blame you."

Robyn turns, "You don't blame her! John! She could of prevented this! She's the reason your laying in the hospital room right now!"

John shakes her head, "She's not the reason I'm laying in the hospital bed. The Nexus is the reason I'm laying in the hospital bed. From what I heard from her, she had no clue what was going to happen. And she did this all to protect her and Chris' job. I can't say that I would of done the same thing but different people do different things."

I look at John, "So...so you don't blame me?"

John shakes his head, "Not at all. Just...I dunno...try to do the right thing..."

I nod, "I will John." I turn to Robyn, "You ever thought about being a diva? Cuz with a hit like th-"

"John might forgive you but I don't." Robyn curtly says, "I think it's best if you just leave."

I nod, looking upset. "Yeah...yeah I guess it's best if I leave." I turn and leave the room. I sit on a chair on the outside and after a few minutes, Chris walks out of the room.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Chris smiles.

"No," I say, giving him a sarcastic look while I shake my head. "I just got punched in the face by an angry woman, that's all."

"Sorry," Chris says.

"Don't be...I'm just cranky." And I have all reason to be. "Sorry babe. You wanna go pick up Louis?"

He nods, "You can go with me you know."

I smile, "I've got someone I have to talk to, okay?"

"Need me to drop you off wherever you need to go?" Chris asks, smiling at me as I stand up and walk with him out of the hospital.

"I'll catch a cab." I nod.

He smiles and kisses me sweetly. "I love you babe. See you back at the hotel?"

"See you at the hotel."

X X X

After about an hour long cab ride, I arrive at my destination. It's a formidable building with lots of windows and lots of cars outside. I've been here before. I remember the first time that Natalya, Tyson, and I came here. It hasn't changed much but then again it's only been a few years. I walk in, the hustle and bustle going on a normal part of working here. I walk to the receptionist after getting to the top floor and smile, "Hello is he busy?"

The receptionist shakes her head, "He's actually on break now if you want to go talk to him."

I nod, "Thanks." And enter the office. He's sitting behind his desk looking formidable.

"What can I do for you Miss Irvine?" he asks.

I gulp back any fear I have and say, "Vince, I want back in the ring."

Vince McMahon, my boss and the man who makes all the decisions smiles, "Meghan it isn't going to be that simple. You know that and I know that."

"I don't care Vince. I want back in that ring."

"Look, give me a few weeks alright. I'll figure out if it's the best move. The diva's division is going good right now and I don't know if throwing you back into the mix will be a good idea," he bluntly says.

"Who said I wanted to fight the divas?"


	20. Twenty

Chapter Twenty

This week has been one of the longest in my life. After Wade's 'visit' and getting the 'it's okay' from John at the hospital, most of the week was just Chris and I looking after Louis and going to the next arena. I have yet to hear from Vince but as each moment passes I hope I do hear from him. But that's not important. What's important is that tonight Chris is cutting a promo against Edge who worked over on Smackdown until he was sent by Vickie Guerrero to Raw. From what I heard, he really screwed Vickie's life all to hell because of this bombshell named Zara he's been seeing on the side of their marriage. If Chris ever did that to me...well...lets just say I would be a total wreck. This promo is supposed to be about who gets to fight some guy named Alex Nooks for the United States Championship. I'm glad they decided to go with this instead of making Chris job to people who he (and I) knew he could beat.

At the moment, I'm sitting here in catering with Louis cradled in one arm while I feed him a bottle. Chris is talking to Evan whose sitting to his left and pointing out little things that he can do to make his in ring technique better. I use to say that guys like this were "legends" but I dunno know. Usually legend implies that your old. And Chris? He's not old. Periodically I take a bite off my burger but it's sort of hard to do with Louis in one arm. "So, Meghan, you have any tips for my in ring performance?" Evan asks.

I look at him, a light smirk playing on my lips. "You're asking me, a mother and someone who hasn't been in the ring for I dunno how long, to give you help on your in ring technique?"

"Well, I heard a rumor but I guess it's not true." Evan shrugs, "Still your-"

"What rumor Evan?" I ask, taking a drink of my Mt. Dew and looking at him, hoping that word didn't get out about me visiting Vince.

"Well I heard from Maryse who said she heard from Caylen Croft who said he heard from the secretary in Vince's office that you were in there and that you want to wrestle again." Evan shrugs. "Silly, I know."

As far fetched as that list of how he knows may be, the truth of the matter is that it has to be true because I did ask Vince if I could wrestle again. I laugh, "Evan, you really gotta stop believing everything you hear!"

Chris laughs, "Meghan's right Evan. That's one of the most childish things about you."

"To let the both of you know," Brie Bella says as she sits down next to me after refilling her soda, "Evan isn't childish at all. He's very deep and mature."

Chris and I share a look before cracking up. Evan deep and mature? "Okay Brie, Evan's deep and mature. Do you want the keys to the robot unicorn now or later?" Chris asks, laughing.

Evan punches him in the arm and growls, "I can so be deep and mature."

"Woah, take it easy." I laugh, "You don't wanna hurt Chris do you?"

"That's right, he has to be at the top of his game tonight so Edge can hurt him." Brie laughs.

I roll my eyes, "Speaking of hurting people, I have to go get ready to start the show."

"Um...Meg...how in the hell does that have to do with hurting somebody?" Chris asks as he takes Louis from me.

"Because if Micheal Cole doesn't shut up about how great The Miz is while we do commentary, I'm going to hurt him." I smile cheerily. "You two gonna babysit Louis while Chris is in the ring for us?"

"Sure," Brie smiles. "Evan and I just love kids, don't we Evy?"

"Evy?" I ask, biting my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Yes, it's what Bri calls me." Evan says, trying to keep what little dignity he has left. "And if you want someone to babysit tonight, I wouldn't make fun of me."

I smirk, "Alright. Well, I'll see you boys and girls tonight. Good luck with who ever your fighting tonight Evan."

"I'm fighting Zack Ryder. Should be a breeze." smiles Evan.

I kiss Chris and then turn, leaving the food area. As I'm walking to the entrance ramp, I see Wade leaning against the wall talking in low, hushed whispers with the rest of the Nexus. When he sees me, his eyes go dark and he sneers. He nods his head in my direction as if to say, 'I see you and I remember fully what I did to you. And guess what? I'm not sorry.' I just sneer at him and walk fast to get to the entrance ramp. I dunno what their planning so I text Chris, ~Just saw Wade and his buddies. Put everyone on high alert, they looked like they were plotting something.~ I will not have another mindless attack happen to anyone else.

X X X

It hasn't been that far into Raw but already the show has kicked off with a bang. After losing a match to Randy Orton (his one on one match with Edge had been changed thanks to this 'mysterious' general manager we have who only talks with us via Micheal Cole), Chris and Edge are now cutting their promo. There talking about how much they hate each other, as usual, when a distressing theme song hits. "_**WE ARE THE BOLD/UNITED SOULS WE LIVE/TO WIN ANOTHER VICTORY/OUR SACRED SCARS SHOW/WHO WE ARE**_..." So far only the fans who were at the house show last Saturday have heard this song. It's the theme song of the Nexus. Wade Barett, followed closely by the others heads down to the ring. The fans are standing on there feet and there is a feeling of unrest over here at the announcers table.

Wade and the others get into the ring and Wade takes a microphone, "Edge, Jericho please don't argue amongst yourselves because the fact is your both veterans here. Your both highly respected and to be honest with you Nexus would be very lucky to call either one of you an ally." This comes after a comment Chris said, in the heat of the moment mind you, about Nexus practically listening to his every word because Chris was Wade's pro. I know it's not true and he knows it's not true but when you're trying to play the villain for the fans things like this slip out sometimes. "Lets face it you've have had successful, innovative, hall of fame careers." Wade takes this time to slip from where he's standin at the head of the Nexus in front of Edge and Chris to their side. Chris is focusing on the other members while Edge is looking at Wade. The others start to circle as well and I can feel that something isn't right about this. They circle Edge, leaving Chris over by the turnbuckle, looking at what's going on.

"But Edge, Jericho is right, Nexus wouldn't take just years off your career. We'd end it." Wade sneers after a long pause. I want to scream for Edge to run. But I can't. God help me, I'm almost as terrified as I was when Wade...well you know. The men in the Nexus are silent and for a moment it's hard to tell what's going to happen. Then Edge sends a punch at Heath Slater. The rest of the Nexus is attacking him while Chris laughs and tells them what to do in the background. I'm almost disturbed by Chris but I know he's acting. Unlike the fans, and Jerry and Micheal, I can see something in his eyes that doesn't like what he's doing. It's almost fear but not quite. After being hit with a spear by Skip Sheffield, Chris leans over the broken and beaten Edge and mocks him asking things like 'you see what happens.' Before hitting the Walls of Jericho on him.

The Nexus backs up and is looking at the broken and beaten Edge, reveling in the fact of what they've done. However they come back to Chris and Chris looks up, noticing how they're looking at him. It's unsettling. I'm gripping the edge of the table and looking at the ring, ready to run in at a moments notice. I feel someone put a hand on the hand isn't visable to the audience. I turn my head to see it's Jerry. He looks at me and sort of shakes his head. He's telling me not to go in there or I could get hurt. I don't care if I get hurt. I can tell Chris is going to need my help. Chris lets the Walls of Jericho down and stands to look at The Nexus. Wade brings the microphone back to his lips and says, "Well Chris, funny thing is Edge was also right because we would really like to shut up the guy whos trying to claim to be behind Nexus' success." He lowers the mic again and they circle Chris.

Feeling backed into the corner, he goes after Wade. The rest of the Nexus starts attacking and before long Chris is suffering a physical attack that makes what They did to John look safe. After a while Skip Sheffield picks Chris up by the arms and holds him there while Wade knocks him down with a good punch. Skip and Tarver then pick him up and hand him to David Otunga who lands a spinebuster. Wade stands over Chris shouting, "You're my pro! You're my pro! You didn't teach me a thing!" He then leaves followed by the others and not looking back at the ring. My eyes are welled with tears and I can feel the bile rising in my throat. I want to run and help Chris up but I can't. I have to keep my character and Chris'. The medics come out, helping them both up and out of the ring area. I look at where Wade is standing on the ramp, eyes narrowed. This is the last straw. Someone needs to do something about this asshole.

And I think I'm going to be the one who has to do it.


	21. Twenty One

Chapter Twenty One

After the first commercial break, Micheal and Jerry let me run backstage to see Chris. He's laying in the medic's room, looking up at the ceiling with a far away look in his eyes. My first thought is "oh shit the nexus killed my husband" but as he blinks my thoughts simmer down to "oh wait, he's just maimed a little, not dead". I sit on the bed next to him, running my hand through his hair. He hasn't changed out of his ring gear but I don't care.

"Hey Meg..." Chris weakly says.

"I can't believe they did that to you!" I say, looking at him sadly.

"I shouldn't have said what I did, not even in the heat of the moment." Chris says, looking pained as he sits up. "I have to say though...I think I taught Wade how to fight pretty damn well..."

I shake my head, "Maybe to well..."

Chris lays his head on my lap and frowns, "I was terrified out there..."

"You think you were the only one? Jerry had to stop me from jumping in there to fight against him..." I frown, "I was terrified. They were looking at you like they were gonna hurt you more after that...thank god Wade just left..."

"As much as I hate to bring the mood down...that's not his style. He's not one to just leave his prey." Chris says, darkly.

I gulp, _He's not one to leave his prey._ "So, you've gone clubbing with him right, back when he was your friend?"

Chris nods, "Yeah."

"Lets say he would find a girl he likes and she rejects him? What would he usually do?"

"Usually? He wouldn't give up til he won her over. I even heard some of the boys saying that he had paid a few girls off to...y'know..." Chris looks disgusted, "How could he treat women like that..."

"You'd be surprised what men like him are capable of..." I softly say, looking away.

"What's that suppose to mean? Did he hurt you?" Chris asks me softly.

I shake my head adamantly, "No...no of course not..."

"Meghan...if something happened..." Chris says, sitting up as much as he can and taking my hand. "you know you can tell me."

"Nothing happened Chris." I said again adamantly.

He just looks at me and shakes his head, "Fine. If you dont' want to tell me, you don't have to tell me. I just wish you'd see that no matter what you tell me I'm not going to leave you. I can see it in your eyes, something happened."

I bite my lip, "I just had a run in with him that was a little shaky okay."

"Did he touch you? I swear to fuckin god if he touched you I'll kill him."

I'm glad nobody, other than Edge who is incapacitated, is in the room because I burst into tears, "Oh Chris! The night I was in the hotel room by myself...Wade knocked on my door and he...he..." I bury my face in his chest and he holds me close.

"Shhh, shhh. Everything will be okay. I swear to God everything will be okay," Chris says as he runs a hand through my hair. I can't help but look up at him, tears in my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I thought you wouldn't want me anymore if you knew he had...had..."

"Meghan, that wasn't your fault!" Chris says, shaking his head. "It was his. It's not like you asked him to touch you, to take you."

I look up as the door opens and the medics wheel another gurney into the room. Whoever it is, they're bleeding from the face profusely. Wait...those brown eyes that show a childlike sense of wonder even though he's laying there, crying out in pain with a familiar voice. "Oh god...Chris is that..."

"They got to Evan too..." Chris softly says. He looks like he's going to be sick.

Evan looks like he's trying to look over at us but the doctors keep him laying flat on his back looking at the ceiling. "What did they do to him?" I ask a nearby doctor.

"We don't know. We found him in hallway, slumped against the wall. We can't even prove it was the NXT boys."

"Bullshit! You know as well as I do that it was them! Who else would randomly attack a superstar!" I shout, eyes filled with tears.

Chris looks at me, "Meghan...calm down..."

"They've hurt everyone I care about! They hurt John, you, and Evan. Who'se gonna be next huh?" my voice catches in my throat and I look at him with my eyes wide and we both echo at the same time, "Wait...Evan was supposed to look after..."

"Oh no...Louis..." Chris says. "Go..."

I get up and take off, running through the halls to get to my son. You know how people talk about the mama bear attacking when her babies are hurt? This is how I'm feeling right now. I get to Evan's room where Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel stand protecting the door. "Let me in right now!" I scream.

"Sorry, boss said no one comes in." Heath shrugs.

"My sons in there!" I growl, getting into Heath's face.

"Wade's taking good care of him." Justin replies.

"Let her in!" comes Wades voice from inside.

Heath opens the door and I enter the locker room to see Wade sitting on one of the benches, feet resting on what I'm guessing is Evan's bag since the rest of the room looks like it's been demolished of Evan's things. In his arms, Wade is holding Louis and singing some lullaby to him. If I didn't hate Wade and want to kill him, this would almost be cute. Except for the fact that Louis is crying his eyes out. That sort of takes away from the appeal. "Let my son go Wade..." I slowly and spitefully say.

"Let him go Meghan? Why? Uncle Wade was just singing him a little lullaby to try and calm him down." Wade smirks.

"Give him to me now!" I growl. I don't want to cause Louis to cry anymore but I don't trust Wade holding him.

Wade hands Louis to David Otunga who sneers at me and sits down on the bench while Wade grabs my arm, "We're not hurting him nor would we hurt him. We're taking care of him."

"Why me Wade? Why the hell do you hate me so much?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"Hate you? Who the hell said I hated you." Wade says, "The other night in the hotel room should have told you I don't hate you but if you didn't get it the first time, I can gladly show you a second."

He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me close to him. I can feel his erection pressing against me and I feel sick to my stomach. "Then what is it? Why come after me?"

"Because I'm much more deserving than he is." Wade replies, "I'm a man who knows how to treat a lady."

"Your a rapsit." I spit at him.

He draws his hand back and slaps me across the face. "Don't ever talk to me like that! I only became Chris' rookie to get closer to you after all!"

I gulp, "Wh...what?"

"I watched you every week on Raw after you were hired. You were beautiful, I knew we could be something great."

Oh my god, Wade's crazy! Just by looking in to his eyes I can tell he means what he just said. "Wade...you can't honestly...

"I knew when I first saw you that if I had the chance I could impress you. But that...that bastard Chris Jericho! That's the only reason I accepted his invite when he came to England looking for a rookie. I knew if I could get close to him..." he trails off and shakes his head, "But you don't like me like that. I saw it in your eyes the first time you looked at me. So I did this. I'm going to take over the WWE and make your life a living nightmare. I don't care what I have to do to make it that way."

David looks at him, confused, "You said..."

Wade shoots him a look and sneers, "I'm helping you guys to aren't I. We've made a name for ourselves plus I get to make her life hell. As long as you guys have what you want, I'll get what I wants. It's equal either way you slice it."

I see a glimmer of hatred in David's eyes before he nods, "Yeah...yeah I get it."

I pull away from Wade and shake my head, "I won't let you hurt anymore innocent people..."

"Really? Your a girl who doesn't even fight the girls anymore. This will all stop if you just leave Chris for me." Wade smirks, "If not, the crimes are going to get bigger and badder until you have no choice but take me because Chris notices how much harm you've brought the WWE."

"I told him all about knowing the attacks and he said he wouldn't leave me!" I grin triumphantly.

"Well then, I'll just have to make sure to take him out first. He, John, and Evan seem to be my biggest rivals at the moment. And not so much because you like John, which a small part of you does because a small part of every woman is enamored by John Cena's good guy act. No one is safe as long as you won't be mine."

"They'll be safe," I say taking Louis from David. "Mark my words I'll do whatever it takes to bring you and your little groupies down." I storm out of the room and my pocket vibrates, meaning I have a text message or a call on my phone. I fish it out of my pocket and open it, calming down a bit. "Hello, Meghan Irvine speaking."

"Meghan? It's me, Vince McMahon. I thought about what you and I talked about and I've decided that it may be beneficial to the WWE. When can you make your in ring return?"

**A/N: Now the real reason is out. I hope you guys like the little twist. I didn't know if I should do it or not. Also, do not expect an update from March 11-March 21st. I will not have the internet so I will not be updating. Btw, if you have an idea for a story you can always send it to me in a review and I'll try to get to it.**


	22. Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Two

So the news is in on Chris and Evan's injuries. Chris has a few cracked ribs which will put him out for three to six weeks while Evan has a broken nose, a fractured collar bone, and a gash on his head. The collar bone will take six weeks to heal, the stitches for the gash will take about three or six months, and no one is real sure how long it will take the surgery he had to have on his nose to be better. I've yet to tell Chris about me being accepted but I plan to tell him tonight. We're in Anchorage visiting my parents because Chris can't be at the live shows and right now I'm not on commentary. Louis will be staying with my mom and dad for the weekend so they can get to see their grandchild. Right now Chris and I are laying on the bed and watch Whose Line Is It Anyway reruns. He has to sit up and rest against the pillows because anything else hurts him and I can't hold him but we can still hold hands.

"Meg...would you be mad if we couldn't go out to dinner tonight?" Chris asks softly.

I shake my head, "Of course not, if your in pain you shouldn't be going anywhere."

Chris nods and lays his head on my shoulder, "You said earlier you wanted to tell me something though..."

I gulp, I had wanted to tell him that' I'm picking my in ring career back up but I don't know how he'll take it. "It's...it's...I talked to Vince yesterday while I was on my way back from getting Lou."

"Did he say he was going to punish those losers for what they did?"

I shake my head, "He...Chris I'm dropping being a ring announcer to pick up being in the ring again."

He looks at me, "Why all of a sudden your not..." he takes one look at me and knows exactly why I decided to want an in ring career again. "Meg, these guys aren't David Hart Smith, Vladimir Kozloff, and The Big Show. They aren't going to let you off the hook so easy if you go after them. You saw what they did to me and John. We're as big as they are. Did you look at what was wrong with Evy? Did you see him lying there bleeding? That would happen to you...or worse..."

"So your saying that because I'm a girl and because I'm small I couldn't take them down?" I ask, biting my lower lip. "May I remind you that I made David Hart Smith tap out to the Sharpshooter. And I wouldn't go after them alone. I'd make sure I found some people who would help me."

"Meghan...after seeing what they did to Adam and I, no one is going to stand up against them." Chris says, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Don't be so sure, give me a few weeks to get back into the groove of things and watch the situation. Trust me, they seem together but every tag team has a weak link."

"They aren't a tag team, they're a unit!" Chris says, his voice exasperated.

"You have obviously never seen the way David Otunga looks at Wade Barett," I smirk.

"What are you going to tell me that he's in love with Wade?" Chris rolls his eyes.

"It's not love. It's a mix between jealousy and hatred. He can't stand the fact that Wade beat him during NXT. He may work for him and try to do what he says but he's harboring that hatred."

"So that's one member. There are five others you have to get to hate Wade. And I wanna be there when you talk Skip Sheffield into hating him." Chris says, "Just do me a favor okay?"

"And that is?" I ask, sighing.

"Please, please, please don't do anything to agitate Wade. I couldn't let you get hurt." Chris says, locking his fingers with mine.

I sigh, "After what he did-"

"After what he did to you, you should know not to agitate him. Him raping you was bad enough. Him breaking you and hurting you perminately...I couldn't live with myself if that happened to you..."

I kiss him gently, "Baby, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make the WWE a safe place. That's part of why I wanted to take Louis with us in the first place. It was a family friendly place where you could take kids. Now I'm scared to take Louis with us. The other night when Wade had him..."

Chris kisses me and runs a hand through my hair, "That won't happen anymore, I promise. If we have to, we'll leave him here with your mom."

"But that's not what I want Chris. I want to be able to take him with us so I don't have him growing up only seeing his mother occasionally!"

Chris sits fully up, hissing in pain as he does. He puts his hands on either side of my face, "Then we'll make sure the WWE is safe again. So you're going to start in the ring again?"

I nod, "Yeah. Vince gave me the week off to be here with you. After that, I'm going to be starting off with a sort of new persona. I'm still going to be a punk rock type but more like if I was in the attitude era."

Chris laughs, "You weren't here for the Attitude Era. If we have to go back to the Attitude Era, I have to grow a mullet and weird facial hair."

"I've seen pictures of you from the Attitude Era, you weren't _that _bad looking babe." I tease. "I'm getting hungry, go make me a sammich!"

Chris lets out a bark of a laugh, "I'm the hurt one! If anyone was going to make food for anyone, you should make food for me!"

"What do ya want?" I ask, smiling.

"Um, do we have any clam chowder? The microwavable stuff." Chris laughs, "You think that I'd be use to the cold weather, since it's not any colder here than it is in Canada. I guess I got so use to traveling that I'm getting less use to the cold."

I get off the bed and go downstairs. I fix two bowls of clam chowder and go to put crackers in it as I hear my phone vibrating on the counter. I totally forgot that I had left it down here but I guess I had. I grab it and see a text from Natty, a text from John, and a text from an unknown number. I open the one from Natty first. ~Hey, Meggers, tell me if you hear from Tyson and David. I'm sharing a room with them and they haven't texted me back to tell me they're on their way yet.~

I text her back ~No prob Natty. I'll tell you if I hear from them.~

Next I open the one from John, ~Heard about Chris. Would it be okay for me, Robyn and Nikki to come over sometime this week before we leave for Texas?~

I smile and send back ~Sure I think that'll be fun. I'll pick Louis up from my mom's and they can have a play date? Robyn done being mad at me?~

A few seconds later John sends, ~She says she can be nice. But I gotta get going, she's waiting in the car for me.~

I nod and open the last text. It says, ~I told you that I'd take out all of your friends. Two down, a few more to go. You'll learn to never, ever disrespect me.~ The message must be from Wade but what really worries me is the picture. It's Tyson and David laying in the middle of a hallway. I can tell that Tyson has a broken leg because I can see the bone sticking out from the leg and David's arm is bent in a funny shape.

~You bastard...~ I send back. I go back to my messages and send Natty one, ~Get Cena and Orton and have them take you to the arena. Tyson and David...well...~ I attach the picture and head upstairs with our food.

"What's wrong?" Chris asks, seeing the look on my face.

"They got to Tyson and David. There aren't many people left to get..." I say, shaking my head.

"More than you think. Meghan, you may not talk to many people but I bet they don't hate you. And something like this usually unites people." Chris smiles.

I hope to god he's right. For what I need to do, I'm going to need a good team.


	23. Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty Three

It's Thursday and John, Robyn, and Nikki are coming over for dinner. I just got back from getting Louis from my mom and dads while Chris put the finishing touches on the steak. He's not much of a cook but thank god he can follow a reciepe. Chris is in a St. Louis Blues (for those of you who don't know, Chris' dad once played for the Blues) hoodie and black sweatpants. His hair is really messy and he looks like he just got out of bed. "You gonna put something else on Chris?" I ask, a smile playing across my lips.

"It's the only thing that doesn't make my sides hurt," he frowns.

"I was teasing. You're about the only one I know that can pull shit like this off and still look presentable..." and it's true. No matter what Chris wears, it looks good on him. I wish I had that ability.

He gestures to my black sweater and jeans, "Is that what you're wearing? Cuz it looks cute."

"Yes it's what I'm wearing. i dont' have time to-" there's a knock on the door and I go answer it. Robyn and John are standing there, John holding Nikki in one arm. "Hey guys, c'mon in."

John walks in, looking around. He's wearing a stocking cap, a black hoodie, and blue jeans. I can tell he's cold because of his body language. Robyn is wearing a black jacket over a yellow shirt and blue jeans with Nikki dressed in the same thing only a stocking cap on her head. "Nice place you have here," John says, "right Robyn?"

Robyn shrugs, keeping silent. I can tell she doesn't want to be here. She probably doesn't forgive me. I can't blame her. I lead them to the kitchen and Chris says, "John, what are you going on a polar expidition after this?"

"Did you just get outta bed?" John retorts, a smirk on his face.

"Screw off John, I've got fractured ribs." Chris sticks out his tongue very childishly. He walks into the kitchen bringing back two plates of steak and potatoes. I go into the kitchen and grab the other two while Chris comes back and grabs the glasses. I carry the food in and set it down before going back in for the bottle of Dom Perignon Chris and I have been saving for when we have guests.

"None for me please," Robyn says, finally speaking up.

"Oh so you do have a voice box," I smile, offering it to John who shakes his head, "What is with you people? This is a bottle of Dom Perignon!"

"Don't you just have beer?" John asks.

"Told you that John would rather have a bottle of beer than some wine," Chris laughs. And he did, I just thought that with it being a nice dinner I would offer wine instead of beer.

"Do you want beer as well?" I ask Robyn, smiling.

"No, alcohol probably isn't the best idea for me, I'm driving." she says. "Pepsi if you have it."

I nod and go back into the kitchen, bringing John and Chris and myself a beer and Robyn a Pepsi. "Did you bring food for Nikki?"

Robyn nods and gets into her purse, bringing a bottle of baby food out. "Yep yep yep."

I nod and open the bottle of baby food Chris had brought in when he brough the rest of the food in, "Open wide little one," I smile at him. I bring a spoonful of food towards him and he coos as he eats it. A few seconds later he's got it on his chin. I laugh and give him another bite.

"So Chris, sorry to hear about the injury, seems you weren't as lucky as I was." John frowns, "They were outta control with you and Adam but then again...never expected to hear you say you were the on in charge though."

"I was having a villain moment, c'mon Cena you've said things you didn't mean when you were in a passionate rant." Chris says.

I smile at Robyn, "So your a pop star?"

Robyn nods, "Think more along the lines of a not so rough rockstar. I do more than just pop you know."

"But your famous for doing the same thing that the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus do," I reply.

She lets out a bitter laugh and John looks at me, "Best not to mention the Jonas Brothers around her."

We finish dinner in silence which I finally break by saying, "Chris, why don't you take Louis and go lay down on the couch. You're welcome to join him Robyn."

Robyn nods and carries Nikki into the living room while I help Chris up and carry Louis into the living room for him. As Chris and Robyn sit in the den watching after Nikki and Louis, I bring two bottles of beer from the fridge. I hand one to John who accepts it courteously and the other I take for myself. Theres a silence between the two of us as I sit down on the counter. It's not uncomfortable either, just the silence of two friends enjoying a drink. I can sense theres something John wants to ask but I let him decide on his own time. "Meghan...do you know why I'm here?"

"I thought it was to see how Chris was doing after those bastards in The Nexus attacked him," I reply with a small shrug of my shoulders, "But now I'm not so sure. Why did you come here John?"

He swallows the drink of beer he had taken while I was talking and replies, I need your help and no one can know."

"Are you proposing to Robyn?" I smile,

"No, not yet at least. Meg...we have a common enemy, Wade Barett. If we don't start banding together...he'll take the superstars out one by one." John explains.

I let out a sharp bark of laugh and smile, "Chris and I talked about this last night, banding together. Honestly, if you weren't gonig to come to me I was going to go to you."

He smiles, "I just...I remember how things use to be, even before the WWE went PG. Sure we had our assholes but none of them were this bad. This is sheer carnage and choas. It's something I dont-"

"Want your daughter to grow up in?" I finish for him.

He nods, a light smile tugging at his lips, "Yeah, yeah that's right. How do you...wait, don't tell me. It's how you feel about Louis?"

I nod, "Exactly. So who were your ideas of other team mates?"

"To be honest, I only picked you because you told me they had talked to you about being in on it." John says, shrugging. "I mean, Ortz has his own problem with Sheamus."

"I guess you mean Orton?" I ask at the name I never heard before.

"Yeah I call him Ortz. Have since OVW. Anyways, who are you thinking? Chris is out for a while so are Tyson, Evan, and David. I'm damn lucky I'm not out of action." John nods.

"True, true. Well, I'm out of ideas for who to ask. Maybe we can play it by ear. Listen for rumors of who hates them." I shrug.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," smiles John but then his face gets serious, "Everyone's prepared for another attack. Question is why? Why are they attacking us?"

I sit there, silent for a moment looking at the bottle in my hands, "Do you want the truth or the reason Wade's trying to convince everyone of."

"The truth. My father taught me all a man has is his word. Guess the same could be said for women." John nods.

"The truth is that Wade Barett watched my debut a few years back and ever since has been enamored with me. He thinks that if he hurts the right people, he can get me to leave Chris and go to him. But he's convincing the other members of the Nexus that it's to help them get jobs in the WWE." I say softly.

"Wow...he's one messed up son of a bitch isn't he?" John asks.

"You don't know the half of it John," I reply.

John looks at me, "Meghan...you be careful okay?"

I smirk, "When am I ever not careful John?"

"This isn't a joking matter Meghan. From what you're saying, Wade's obsessed. People like that aren't going to just let you walk away from this if you keep denying him. He's going to make sure you know what kind of trouble you're in!"

"And I'm going to make sure that he understands you don't mess with a girl like me. Cuz girls like me? We fight back."


	24. Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty Four

After a long discussion with Chris about why he should probably not show up at the arena tonight because of his injuries, I finally managed to get him to say at the hotel and look after Louis there. The climate change from Alaska, even though it's my home state, to Texas is welcomed as I drive the red Prius rental car to the arena with the windows open and the AC on. The arena looks wonderful and as I pull up to it in the car, I can see Cena talking to two young men: a blonde and a brunetter. The brunetter I recognize, by the fur coat and bedazzled boots, as John Morrison. The blonde looks familiar but I can't place a name. I throw the car into park and Cena signals me to come on over. As I approach, I can see that someone must have not liked the blonde very much because he has a black eye and a swollen lip. Did I mention John and No-Name are sitting on a stack of boxes that raises them at least a few inches over John's head and looking very comfortable up that high? No? Well, now you know.

"Hey John! What's up? Who are your friends?"

""Well you know John Morrison. This is his..." he trails off, looking at John who nods as if to say go ahead, "husband Alex Nooks."

My eyes go wide, "Morrison's gay?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have let John tell her..." Alex, the young blonde I recognize as being the United States Champion over on Smackdown, sighs. He pouts which looks weird with his swollen lip.

"Oh I have no problem with it," I grin, "I just didn't think it was supposed to be that obvious."

Cena puts a hand over his mouth to muffle a laugh and calmly replies, "I think she called you out on that one Morrison."

Morrison grins, wrapping his arm around Alex's shoulders. "Guess she did."

"Now, what happened here? Is the lie that old 'I ran into a door' excuse?" I tease. I know JoMo well enough to know that he'd never ever hurt someone he loved.

"Yeah, if the name of that door is Skip Sheffields fist." Alex says, darkly almost.

"The Nexus did this to you?" I ask, looking at Cena from the corner of my eye.

"Just Skip Sheffield." Alex frowns, "He told me that I was a 'pretty boy Californinan who needed to learn that my pretty face can get hurt just like the rest of the pretty boys'."

"Sorry about that..." I frown, though my mind is focused on trying to talk him or John into joining our little Anti-Nexus.

"Eh, it's nothing that bad." smiles Alex, "I'll be fine."

"So, guess you'd like to get back at them for what they did, huh?" I casually put my hands in the pockets of my jeans and lean against the support beam (holding up the roof of the parking garage) behind me.

"I'm not really a revenge type. Goes against my personal beliefs." Alex replies.

"Personal beliefs?"

"Karma. If he's meant to get punished for what he did to me, something will happen. I won't have to go ahead and get even," Alex smiles. "Well, I have to go train a bit, I'm opening up tonight against Daniel Bryan. Wish me luck." He kisses John before climbing down the boxes and walking off.

"What about you Morrison? You just gonna let Sheffield get away with hitting your husband like that?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Hell no." John growls, "What he did to Alex was wrong! And now he has to go out looking like that to cut a promo against Daniel Bryan. Sure Bryan's not shallow but he's still gonna ask what happened to Alex's face! What he's suppose to tell him?"

"That he hurt it in a fight," Cena shrugs. "What would you say if we could offer you a way to get back at that bastard?"

John leans back against the wall, "I'm listening."

"Cena and I are going after the Nexus. We need a team to help us get rid of them. I've seen your in ring skills, your phenomenal! You do all these flips and shit!" I smile.

"It's called parkour," John smiles, "and sure. I'll join. Whose in this group other than me, you, and John?"

I lick my lips, "That's the thing...we..."

"We've yet to recruit anyone else," John finishes for me.

Morrison pauses, "So let me get this straight: so far there are only three of us to combat the seven Nexus members?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up." I nod.

"Sounds like we need to do some serious recruiting," John jumps off the boxes onth the car next to us and then to the ground. Wow. He's like some sort of ninja.

"Keep your eyes peeled open for new recruits," nods Cena. Morrison walks off and he turns to me, "You got a match tonight?"

"Nope. Picking out a theme song and working on my return with Vince." I reply. "You?"

"I have a match against The Miz tonight which Vince is supposed to guest ref," John replies as we head backstage. The atmosphere is so thick you could cut it with a knife. This is different, darker than usual. Different superstars are standing in the hall, their eyes shifting as they look for signs that the Nexus may be around.

"This is...wow..." John softly says.

"This is the worst I've ever seen this place..." I trail off before shaking my head, "I"m going to Vince's office. If you need me, text me."

The sound of my high heel boots clicking against the hard tiles of the hall are the only sounds being made as I walk to Vince's office. Once I get there I knock on the closed door. I wait for about a minute and then knock again. When I recieve no answer I open the door and enter the room. The lights are off but as almost as soon as I turn them on, I wish I hadn't. Vince McMahon is sprawled out on the floor. I rush over, checking his wrist for a pulse. It's there but it's light. I call John, "I know we just seperated but you gotta get down here to VInce's office with a medic. Have someone call the hospital."

"Whats wrong? Are you okay?" John asks. Realizing how stupid that sounded since I'm obviously okay enough to call him John replies, "It's Vince isn't it? Did they..."

"All I know is he's lying on the floor and the rooms trashed. But as far as I can figure..." I trail off when I see a piece of paper laying next to Vince's head. I pick it up and examin it, then reply to John, "Yeah, yeah it was them."

In my hands, I'm holding the contract for me to be able to come back to in ring competition which Vince and I already signed. The surprise element I was going to have against The Nexus is gone. Wade knows I'm fighting again. Let the war begin.


	25. Twenty Five

Chapter 25

With the attack on Vince, who has still not been released from the hospital, last week the WWE is being run by his daughter Stephanie. That being said, the danger level amongst the superstars has been on high alert. A lot of the diva's are starting to feel like they should have someone around them at all time and so are a lot of the smaller superstars. Chris refuses to let me go anywhere alone while he's hurt and has assigned Cena to make sure I don't get. Like he had to assign Cena, John's been making sure none of us divas are ever in the halls alone. He doesn't know what Wade did to me, no one but Chris does, but he still doesn't trust the man. I guess he see's the same thing in Wade that I did: a bastard capable of great evil.

Anyways, right now I'm at the hotel with Chris trying to enjoy what little time I have before I have to be over at the arena. He's still got his injured ribs which means he still can't hold me close but he can comfort me. Whats killing him most, I think, is the fact that he can't hold Louis. I have my head laying on his shoulder while I hold Louis who'se asleep. "Meg..." Chris trails off, running a hand through my hair, "...if I said I was scared about what the Nexus would do to you would you stop?"

I sigh, "We've talked about this before. I'm doing what's right, I know I am. So...no."

Chris sighs, "I thought so. I just don't want you to end up like Vince..."

"Chris, part of Vince being hurt so bad is because of his age. I'm not that old just yet," I reply softly.

Chris nods, laying his head back and closing his eyes, "Damn medication has me tired as hell..."

"It's okay, go to sleep. I'll put Louis in his seat that way you don't have to worry about him hurting your ribs," I reply softly.

"I want to get to spend time with you though..." Chris trails off, opening his eyes a little to look at me.

"Chris, we have all week and weekend to look after him. Besides, I make my comeback tonight. I'm just fighting R-Truth. It's not like I'm in the biggest match of my life," I laugh.

"Not til three weeks when Bragging Rights happens anyways..." Chris murmurs.

I lick my lip, "By then I'll have my team and we'll be unstopable."

"No team is unstoppable. Not even when they truly think they are," Chris replies softly, drifting to sleep.

I smile and kiss his nose before laying Louis, who has been asleep this entire time, in his little stroller top that also converts so you can pull it out and it's just the basket part of it. I leave the room and walk to the elevator. I'm waiting for the elevator when I see someone out of the corner of my eye. Ready to fight, I raise my fists and turn. It's a member of the Nexus alright, but he's not coming after me.

Justin Gabriel is leaning against the wall, arms wrapped around his knees and head resting against his knees. I know this position of sitting. It's how you sit when you feel like shit because someone said or did something to upset you. Against my better judgement, which is to point and laugh and say you fucked up, I walk towards him and sit down. "Whats wrong?" I ask.

He looks at me, not believing that I would actually care how a member of Nexus felt. And usually I wouldn't. But...I dunno...there's something about Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater that screams that they aren't like the others. "Why? So you and your little group can hold it against me when you guys fight us?"

"What little group?" I ask, trying to play innocent.

"Cut the coy bullshit," Justin snorts, "everyone's talking about how you and John Cena are forming a little group to try and take us down. Us having our dream careers is to much for you egocentric assholes to understand."

"No! We're forming a group to stop you all from attacking innocents!" I argue.

"Innocents? Cena basically attacked Wade before we attacked him!" Justin says grumpily.

"What do you mean, Cena attacked Wade? We were all backstage together the entire show, Chris and John and Robyn and I. John didn't attack Wade." I say, looking at him increduosly.

"That's...that's not what Wade said. Wade came back to the locker room and said Cena had pushed him in the hallway for not apparent reason. Said that he threatened to have him beat so bad he'd think twice about wanting to bring his little butt buddies back to the WWE." Justin replies softly.

"Justin...either I don't know John as well as I think I do or Wade lied to you. I'm thinking it's probably option number two..." I frown, clapping a hand to his back. "Now, why are you sitting in the hall looking like you just saw a puppy get hit by a car?"

Justin chuckles a bit and shakes his head, "Just thinking. All the shit that's gone down the last few weeks...kinda makes me question if it's worth it..."

"You like what you're doing don't you?" I ask. I see the elevator come but I choose to ignore it.

"Not attacking everyone, no. I like being here, in America with my dream job yeah." Justin sighs.

"Then why don't you turn on Wade? You wouldn't have to attack anyone!" I smile, trying to be nice.

"Betray Wade Barett? Are you crazy! He'll hurt me worse than he hurt Cena!" Justin gasps.

"We could help keep you safe. Cena and I..." I reply softly, looking at him.

"No, I know you guys. Wade's gonna come after you even more furious than he has been. No one who associates with you is gonna be safe," Justin shakes his head, "If I was you, I'd abandon this silly cause."

"Justin, no cause is silly if you believe in it." I reply softly.

Justin sighs and stands up, looking away from me. "I have to go, if they catch me talking to you, they'll kick my ass."

"Just...think about what I said okay?"

"Yeah," Justin softly says before heading down the hallway. I stand up and push the button for the elevator again and wait. Justin isn't that bad of a person. He only went after John because Wade lied to him. I wonder what else he lied about to the members of the Nexus.

X X X

After the hour long car ride to the arena where tonight's show is, I finally get back to my locker room. I change into my new ring gear: a pair of leather pants that fit my hips snugly, black combat books, and a black tank top. For my accessories I have two black bracelets with studs on them, a black studded belt, and a black choaker type necklace. I look like a rockstar and darker than I had before in my ring career. I kinda like it.

Looking in the mirror I put my hair into a loose ponytail at the side of my head. I grab my eyeliner and mascara from my bag. I put it on, looking darker. I'm about to put on some dark red lipstick when there's a knock on the door. I put my makeup down on the sink counter and walk over to the door, opening it. John's standing there. He takes one look at me and says, "Has someone been listening to Linkin Park and System of A Down?"

I laugh, "Bite me Cena, I'm just getting ready for my match. I open up tonight."

"Fun," John smiles, "Good luck. You'll need it against Primo. He jumps around like a spider monkey."

"Yeah," I smile. "Well, your welcome to come on in. You probably want something." I turn my back and head to the mirror. I put on my lipstick and turn back to look at John, "Well? Don't be shy! What's going on?"

"I...Robyn's pregnant..." John replies, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow! Congratulations! Looks like Nikki's gonna have a brother or sister!" I smile.

"Well...and you gotta promise not to tell anyone else this okay?" John asks.

"My lips are sealed," I say plopping down on one of the plush chairs in the room.

"Nikki isn't my kid. Before Robyn was with me, she was dating Kellan Lutz. You know who that is right?" John asks.

"He's that guy who was in Twilight, right? He played Emmet." I nod. I was never a big fan of the Twilight movies/books. I can stand them but I'm not to big of a fan. Natalya likes them and she dragged me to go see them with her because Tyson wouldn't go.

"Right. Remember how heavily the media covered his death? How long ago was that? Think real hard." John sighs.

I sit there thinking, it was all over everything. Kellan Lutz had gotten in a real bad car accident and had died in surgery. It was over everything. That was about...nine or ten months ago. "Shit...she's..."

"Yeah, Nikki is Kellan and Robyn's kid..." John sighs.

"Wow...I never would have guessed..." I trail off. I'm silent for a moment before I ask, "So...how did you two..."

"I was a friend of Kellan's growing up. I was at the funeral and I met her. We talked and I offered to help her out whenever she needed it. We just kinda hit it off," John sighs. "Meg...I dunno if I can look after another kid."

I laugh, "John, trust me, you'll be fine. I see how you look after Nikki and it seems so natural. And she's not even yours. When you and Robyn have a kid that's actually yours, it will be just like that."

John smiles smally, "It takes all my attention to look after my family now. I'm afraid that I won't be able to pay attention to a second kid."

I bite my lip. "As...as much as you hate to hear it you may have to give up main even status..."

John sighs, "I'm more selfish than that. I like being famous. I like being a name the world knows. I can't give that up."

"You'll be surprised at yourself John. I thought the same thing."

"And look at you, you're back in the ring."

I pause, softly whispering "Touche."

"That came out wrong Meghan..." John says, "Sorry..."

"Your right, there's nothing to be sorry about." I shrug, sadly.

"Forgive me?" John asks.

"Eh, your forgiven. Besides, it's better not to be mad about this. We still have recruiting to do." I smile, trying to get the anger and sadness out of my head.

"Right, right. Have you thought about anyone else?"

I explain my little run in with Justin Gabriel and then say, "Other than that, no."

"Wow..." John trails off, "I can't belive that bastard lied to his own team."

"He...he didn't even tell them the truth about why they're doing all of this in the first place. It's not because he wants to prove to the world that they were treated unfairly at all. It's because he's obsessed with me and wants to get me away from Chris." I explain.

"Wow...that's screwed up..."

I nod, "Right. Well, hey, I have to get going. Talk to you later!" We walk out of the room together and I head to the backstage ramp. R-Truth's back there, stretching out his legs and I smile. "Good luck out there!"

He smiles, "Thanks! You to!"

_**"CUZ WHEN IT FEELS/LIKE A KICK IN/THE TEETH I CAN/TAKE IT THROW YOUR/STONES AND YOU WON'T/SEE ME BREAK IT/ SAY WHAT YOU WILL/TAKE YOUR SHOT YOUR/SETTING ME FREE WITH/ONE MORE KICK IN/THE TEETH..."**_ my new theme music starts and I head out to the ring. I thought that sometime a little edgy and rockish would fit my new persona better.

I walk briskly down to the ring and wait for Primo to walk on down. His theme starts "_**PEOPLE OVER THERE WHAT'S/UP IF YOU FEEL/ME STAND UP AND/SAY WHATS UP, WHATS/UP WHATS UP WHATS/UP**_..."and he bounces bubbly down to the ring. I think he and Evan would make a hell of a tag team. They pretty much have the same energy. As he's walking down to the ring, I see someone else running down behind him. Suddenly I realize it's Wade Barett. I scream for Truth to turn around but he must not hear me because Wade lands a hit with the lead pipe he's holding to the back of Truth's head. He's viciously attacking R-Truth before I run down and pull him away. Wade flings out his arm so he knocks me to the ground and I lay across Primo, protecting him.

Wade sneers down at me, backing up. The fans are booing. I don't see why he won't attack me but he won't. He just walks back up the ramp. Maybe he's trying to stop me from ever getting much practice by attacking my opponents. All I know is that I just saved Primo from getting hurt to badly. I help him up and help him backstage where John's waiting for me. "I saw that, is he okay?"

"He needs to get to the medics." I say as I escort him off. This makes attack number two on R-Truth since the boys got their start. I think I may have just found our newest member.


	26. Twenty Six

Chapter 26

There have always been dominating tag teams in the WWE. I mean, we've had such greats as The Hart Foundation (yes, I know, I'm biased because I learned from Brett) and Degeneration X (hey, I'm allowed to like them. Shawn and Brett made up.) But The Nexus? They put the roughness of any of these teams to shame. Look what they, or at least Wade Barett, did to R-Truth just a few moments ago. Beat him in the head with a lead pipe. That's not just rough, it's homicidal.

I've been sitting in the medics room with John for about ten minutes now. The doctors were real snappy about getting Truth to make sure there wasn't any major concerns. John's not set to fight tonight, just cut a promo saying that 'what the Nexus did will not go unpunished'. No shit.

"Mrs. Irvine?" the medic asks as he walks into the room.

I stand, "Yes Dr. Howes?" Dr. Howes is the main doctor in the medic room. Usually if he's on the case, it's a bit more serious than thought. However, serious can sometimes run to just stitches so I'm kinda worried and at the same time kinda not.

"Mr. Killings would like to talk to you," he smiles.

I stand there dumbfounded. "Um...I don't know a-"

"R-Truth." John cuts me off, "Is it okay if I go back there too?"

Dr. Howes nods and leads us back to R-Truth's room. I never knew that his real last name was Killings. That's sort of an intimidating last name, I don't know why he didn't use it as his in-ring persona. We get to his room and he's sitting there, ice pack on his head and looking at us, "Yo."

"Hey...uh...Truth?" I ask, making sure it's okay to just go by that.

"He told you my real last name didn't he?" R-Truth laughs.

I nod, "Killings? What's your first name cuz with a last name like that it has to be bad ass."

"Ron," he laughs.

"Wow...that's the total opposite of badass." I laugh.

"Yeah, anyways, I called you two back here for a reason," Truth says, looking from comical to solomn in one second. "I want in on whatever you two are planning."

I look from Truth to John to Truth again, "Who says we're planning anything?"

"Don't act like that with me. I've heard the whispers backstage. You, Morrison, and Cena are getting a group together to combat these assholes. I want in."

I smile, "You got me. So, you've finally had it with these jerks?" I sit down in one of the nearby chairs.

"You do realize this makes the second time they've attacked me. I was their first victim," he points out. "Besides, Otunga was my rookie. I know him like the back of my hand. He's got talent but he's to bullheaded."

I smile, "We could use you. I mean, you're good at what you do. Your quick. Plus the little dance moves you throw in are just so fun to watch and they always get the job done."

He smiles, "Thanks. You realize it's only a few more weeks til Bragging Rights, right? You're gonna need time to prep the team before hand too. So, any other thoughts?"

"I need three more members. I'm not sure who to get." I reply, leaning forwards and putting my hands on my knees.

"I have an idea..." replies R-Truth smiling. "And your gonna think I'm crazy."

"What?" I ask.

"That Daniel Bryan kid."

"The one who use to be on NXT as The Miz's rookie?" I ask.

"Yeah. He may not have the most talent in the world but he's good." R-Truth nods.

I think about it, "Well...he was on NXT with the rest of them. Vince just happened to see what he could do before the others. I'll talk to him."

R-Truth nods, "Okay. So that leaves us with how many members left to get?"

"Well," I start, "me, you, Cena, Morrison equal four. If Daniel Bryan accepts that's five. We'd need two more."

"I'll keep my eyes peeled." R-Truth nods.

"Me to," John speaks up, reminding me that he was there.

"We'll need someone strong." I reply. I feel my phone, which I had grabbed before heading to the medics room, go off in my pocket and I answer it. "Hello?"

"Meghan," the familiar voice on the other end says, "hey."

"Hey! What are you doing calling?"

"Raw's gonna be in Tampa and I'm visiting family there next week. We need to meet up," the voice on the other end plainly says.

"That can be done." I smile, "I'll call you when we get to Tampa next week! It's been forever, I can't wait to see you!"

"Me either! It's been a few years. Well, I have to go. Getting ready to go out to eat with Julie."

"Well, I guess I'll catch you later. Tell the boys, cuz I know they're probably staying with you while they're out, to behave themselves."

"Will do," laughs the voice and the phone goes dead.

"Gentlemen, I may have just found our sixth member."

**A/N: Have an idea who the voice on the other end of the phone might be? PM me and I'll tell you if your right! Sorry this chapter was so short but I've been really busy with college!**


	27. Twenty Seven

Chapter 27

"Did I have to come with you?" Chris asks as we sit in the resteraunt where we're waiting for the third member of our dinner party. Chris is in his finest tuxedo and his hair is even laying flat on his head, though it's not slicked back. He looks cute and at the same time, really strong.

"Yes, yes you did!" I reply, smoothing out my black dress. "He's a friend of the family, he taught us both! I don't see why you didn't want to come here."

"My ribs are killing me," he replies, lying. I can tell when Chris lies. He has this cute little crinkle in his nose when he does.

"Real reason?"

"Because of the last thing I said to him when I saw him last. I believe I told him he screamed louder than anyone in the Dungeon," comes the voice from behind me. I turn my head to see the man who called me, who Chris and I have been waiting for. I stand and cross over to hug him. "Hey Meghan."

"It's so good to see you again Brett!" I smile. That's right boys and girls, Bret "The Hitman" Hart was the mystery caller. "Please have a seat."

Bret sits down and smiles at me, "So, whats going on? What have I missed?" I launch into the story of the past year, about having Louis and being antagonized by this new group The Nexus. He sits there, listening, never once interupting. That's something I've always admired about Bret. Until you got everything you wanted to say out in the open, he never once talks. Finally when I finish he looks at me, "Sounds like you've had an exciting and dreadful year all at the same time..."

"Enough about me," I smile, "What about your year?"

"It's...well...it's not been as interesting as your year. I spend most of my time in Canada at home with Julie," Bret says. I can see somethings wrong though I'm not sure what it is but I can tell it's something. Then it clicks.

"You're bored," I smile. "Sitting in Canada, doing nothing but being married to the woman you love, you're bored. There's no action, no excitement. You actually miss being a superstar."

"So what if I do?" Bret asks, cocking his head to the side as the waiter pours the three of us a glass of chardonay.

"Bret, the WWE Universe would love to see you back!" I smile after taking a drink. "I mean, Shawn Micheals is retired. Triple H is out due to an injury. You're the legend the WWE needs at the moment."

"The WWE doesn't need a legend. And besides, what about this team you told me about?"

"The WWE will always need a legend but you're right about the Nexus. Putting you in a position of danger may not be the best thing to do." Chris speaks up, looking from me to Brett. "Sorry to say but you're letting this Nexus thing go to your head Meghan..."

I look down, maybe he's right. It's a dumb idea. Bret's to old be fighting against The Nexus. "Sorry," I reply softly.

"Don't be sorry. I'd be lieing if I didn't think that coming back to the WWE would be a good idea," Bret smiles. He turns his head to look at Chris, "I'm not old. Well...I am old. But I can still fight my own battles. From what Meghan says, these guys are terrorizing everyone. I think they may be the same guys who hurt my nephew and Tyson."

I nod, "It is."

Chris shakes his head, "Guys...this is suicide. He's gonna end up getting hurt like Vince. Who knows when McMahon's going to get outta the hospital. Do you really want him to suffer like that?"

I look at him, "If he wants to do it..."

Chris shakes his head, "Meghan! You're honestly going to think about this?"

"Yes Chris, yes I am!" I say back to him.

Chris shakes his head and orders a plate of risotto with a side salad while Brett orders a steak with mashed potatoes and I order clam chowder with a side of bread. It's silent before Brett asks, "Chris...I think you should apologize for yelling at her."

"Sorry...just...it's been really hard being out of work. I wish I could help her take these guys out. They kidnapped our son for Christ sakes and all I can do is sit on the sidelines!" Chris sighs. He hasn't told me about how he feels about this. This is the first I've heard of it.

"Then why did you yell at her?"

"Aggrivated mostly. Pissed that they think about going after her..." Chris replies softly. He turns his head to me, "Sorry babe..."

"You...you really feel that way?" I ask, putting my hand on his knee.

"Yeah, just a bit." Chris kisses my cheek. He looks back at Brett, "Sorry about that, Mr. Hartt."

"Don't call me Mr. Hartt." Bret laughs. "No, do you really think that I shouldn't come back?"

Chris shakes his head, "I just don't wanna see you end up like Vince."

Bret smirks, "I'm pretty sure that Meghan can keep me safe."

I smile, "So you're in with this?"

"Just keep it a surprise. It might give us the upper hand," Brett smirks. He sits back in his chair and I can't help but smile. I just got Bret "The Hitman" Hartt to agree to come back to the WWE.

"I can do that," I smile. We finish up dinner and I stand, "Do you want to come back to the hotel to see Louis? We left him with Natalya so that we could come out here."

Brett stands, "That would be nice but I should really get back to Julie and the family."

"Natalya is family," I point out.

He laughs, "I meant her side of the family. But, no, I'll have to get to meet little Lou later."

I hug him and whisper, "It was good to see you and talk to you again!"

"Same here. Hey, you ever need to talk I'm here you know." Bret smiles. He lets go of me and shakes Chris' hand. "Good to see you again boy. Take good care of her."

Chris smiles, "Every day all day. Except for now while I'm hurt."

Bret laughs, "Well, I'll be seeing you guys around." He walks off and gets on his motorcycle (which you really thought he would have stopped doing when he had his stroke years ago). He drives off and I turn to Chris. "You really have to stop keeping things in babe."

"I didn't want you to get upset..." Chris sighs, running a hand through his hair. He looks after Bret, "I'm worried about him, aren't you? You know what Wade and the others can do to a person..."

"We won't let that happen. We could have kept Vince safe," I reply. "Now, c'mon. We've still got an hour left before Natalya brings Louis back to the hotel room." I saunter back to the car.

"Oh and your thinking of doing something?" Chris asks as he trails behind me.

I look over my shoulder at him, "Yeah, I saw this cute little lazer tag place on the way over here."

**A/N: I feel like I have to give a shout out to Girl On Fire for guessing who the mystery caller was! Congratz! **


	28. Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty Eight

I'm sitting here at the hotel room that Chris, who is currenly asleep with Louis resting against his chest comfortably, and I are sharing while in Tampa but I only have one thing on my mind. In a little over a week and a half is the Bragging Rights pay-per-view and that means that I have a little over a week and a half to get two more team mates and train to fight The Nexus. This not only worries me, but plain frightens me as well. What if I can't get those two team mates and I'm stuck trying to lead a group of unprepared fighters in the ring against a group who probably plans when they're going to use the rest room.

I lay back and close my eyes. It's not like I have many options when it comes to who I can get in the group either. Almost all of my friends are out with an injury inflicted to them by The Nexus. And those who aren't are either females or have other things going on. I mean, I can't expect someone whose already busy fighting to come to our aide. We need people who aren't involved with anything important because we don't need an enemy other than The Nexus running in to attack us during that match. I need to get someone strong so they can combat Micheal Tarver and someone whose quick and agile so they can combat Heath Slater. I really wish Morrison could talk Alex into fighting but he won't hear any of it. It's all that karma stuff that makes him set this match aside.

I get out of bed, the lying there not doing much for me and scribble down on a piece of paper: "Hey, I'll be back later. Going to the gym to train a little bit." And put it on the pillow on my side of the bed. I change into a pair of black basketball shorts and a black tank top, my usual workout gear, with my boots. When I get down to the gym, I see Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater sitting next to each other in the gym. I stick to the shadows hoping they don't see me as I lift weights, watching them out of the corner of my eye and picking up pieces of conversation. "He wouldn't understand Justin..." I hear Heath murmur as he puts a hand on Justin's shoulder.

"Screw what he would understand Heath! The English brute rarely understands anything," Justin says, sounding a bit hurt.

"And what about the others huh? What do you think Skip would say if he found out we..." Heath trails off, looking ashamed.

"Is it really that hard for you to say it?" Justin asks softly. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I think Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater...I think they like each other.

"No, no it's not babe," Heath smiles, "It's so easy for me to say that I could shout it from the top of the Empire State Building without a qualm. But...I feel like someones in here with us..."

I gulp and try to leave before I get spotted. That's easier said than done. Justin Gabriel must have eyes like a hawk because before I know it, he's grabbing me by the arm and dragging me over to where he was talking with Heath. "What did you hear?" he demands.

"Nothing..." I lie quickly.

"Bullshit!" Heath replies. "What did you hear?"

"Just that some 'he' won't understand something. Look, I don't judge okay. John Morrison is a good friend of mine. If you two are, you know, in love than more power to you!" I smile.

"Don't mock us! You're just gonna run off and tell Cena so he can ruin our careers!" Heath accuses.

"I don't get where you and Justin think John is such a bad guy. He wouldn't 'ruin your career' for being in love with another man. He's not going to hurt you guys anymore than you hurt him!" I defend.

Justin licks his lips, putting a hand on Heath's arm. "She's right. I know Wade constantly preaches to us about how her and Cena are going to hurt us but...well...I don't believe that."

Heath nods, looking at Justin and then back at me. "Take a seat so we can explain what we were talking about..."

I sit down on the bench, "It's something to do with wanting to be together isn't it? I heard you mention a he. I'm guessing Wade's homophobic?"

"Not afraid of gays, just doesn't like them." Heath corrects, "He tells us constantly he doesn't want to see any of us Nexus members with another guy and if he does we're out. Means Justin and I can't be together anymore."

I bite my lip, "Not...not necessarily."

"What do you mean not necessarily?" asks Justin, "We're not going to join your Bragging Right team if that's what you're trying to get at."

Well it was worth a shot, "Of course not." I cover, "What I'm saying is that you don't have to let Wade dictate your life. If you don't like what he has to say...quit."

Justin lets out a sharp bark of a laugh, "Maybe you don't know what we did to Daniel Bryan when he decided that what he did was wrong and horrid. He spent a month in the hospital."

"You're afraid that would happen to you?" I ask, sitting back and crossing my arms. "Let me tell you boys, spending time in a hospital is worth the long term. You two want to be happy? Spend life with each other in Virginia and South Africa? You really think this will stop once Wade gets what he wants? It won't. He'll find something else and something else after that. There will always be things that he wants and uses you boys to get. You want the truth in what it is this time? Me. He's so fucking obsessed over me that he's having you all take out my friends and family until I agree to walk out of my happy marriage for him. Hell, he even fucking raped me in a hotel room while he was drunk! And it's not going to happen so he's going to beat me within an inch of my life and make sure that I remember who I let slip through my fingers."

By the time I finish my little rant, I'm breathing heavy from the anger in my voice. I can see something in Heath's eyes. "Wow...he really is a brute isn't he?"

"Yeah," I cooly reply. Then I realize what that something in Heath's eyes is. It's sympathy. I didn't notice until the tears hit my lap but my speech must have worked me into tears. "But...anyway...I shouldn't interfere in your guys time together. I know how precious that is. So please, ignore me."

Justin nods, "We have to be getting back to the room anyways. We were supposed to be getting Wade a bagel..."

I shake my head, "That lazy good for nothing..." I bite my lip to keep from yelling again and go back to lifting weights as they both leave. I never would have pegged Wade as being that cruel to his own team. I'm so lost in my own thoughts, and the sound of _Bastards on Parade _by Dropkick Murphy's playing on my ipod that I put on when they left, that I don't hear the door open.

_**I've lost all the time that I have in this world  
I spent it unwisely. Unwisely you see  
And I can't get it back  
And I can't move **__**forward**__**  
I'm broken and I'm empty  
It's over for me**_

"Hey Meg," I hear a voice from the door. I turn to see Mark Henry walk in the room in his wrestling gear. "Getting some training done?"

I smile, "Yeah Mark. Have to be ready for Bragging Rights. You to?"

"Just training to train. I don't have a match next Sunday."

I look shocked, "Really? I thought you were on the team."

"Nope. I've been meaning to talk to you though. I can't believe what those jerks did to Evan." Mark frowns. He and Evan had been planning to be a good tag team, according to what Evan said last night while I talked to him via Facebook.

"Neither can I. It's all because Wade's a dick," I laugh bitterly.

_**If I could undo all the wrongs that I've caused  
Fall to my knees pray for swiftness and just  
For I'm just a fool  
A fool driven to dust  
And the world ain't gonna change for me**_

"That's true," Mark nods. He goes to the bench press and smiles, "Need a spotter?"

I shake my head, "I hardly ever bench. I usually free lift."

"Still it's dangerous without a spoter," Mark replies. He looks over at my ipod, which is plugged into the radio and smiles. "These guys are pretty good. You train to this stuff?"

"Yeah, usually them or some old metal band." I nod, "What about you?"

"Usually whatever the boys in the weight room have playing." Mark nods.

_**So give me one more chance to prove these problems and frustrations  
aren't just manifest in memories we're destined to repeat  
A second chance to prove I know right from wrong  
I swear I'll do things different but can't promise to be strong **_

We work out to the song as I think about what a great addition Mark would make to the team. He's strong, possibly super humanly strong. Plus he's smart and has been doing this longer than any of the rest of us on the team, with the exception of Brett that is. "Uh...Mark..." I say, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes Meghan?" he asks, putting down the barbell he's holding and looking at me.

"I've been doing some thinking and...would you be opposed to being on our team next Sunday?"

He laughs, "I wondered when you were going to ask me."

"Well, I didn't think of it til now. I thought you were on the Bragging Rights team."

_**So come on all you losers, you bastards and cheats  
Vagrants and barflies down on the streets  
Follow this path to salvation vindication awaits  
We're marching on East Broadway streets tonight **_

"Well I'm not. So, you wanna go tell John?" Mark asks.

"Actually," I pull a pen (always carry one to sign autographs in case I need to) and go over and rip a corner off of one of the pamphlets sitting on the counter by the door. I write down four room numbers, "can you go to these four rooms? One's John Morrisons, one's John Cena's, one's R-Truth's, and one's..." I trail off looking for any signs of the Nexus, "well, you'll see who the other one belongs to." I can't see any sign of the Nexus in here but they could be in the hall. So I may be paranoid about this, so what?

Mark smiles, "May take a while."

"No problem," I smile.

_**If you can look into this old face and try to see the young man  
I swear I once was pretty, not the monster you now see  
But I squandered all my chances  
Lost my faith and took for granted  
This life and precious one chance the whirlwind I'll reap**_

__Mark walks out of the room and I go back to lifting weights. I'm trying to think of someone that I could add as our last member. No names are coming to me. And I mean none. So I push the thought from my mind as I push myself to the limit of weight lifting. The stronger I get, the readier I'll be for Wade. I need to be able to humiliate him in front of a crowd. And I'm thinking that maybe I'll get to him by turning his team against him. I can't deny that I don't have other motives for talking to Justin and Heath like I did earlier. As nice as they may be, they could be mean competition for us to fight. If I convinced them otherwise, it would be beneficial to us. So they get something good and if I managed to succed in talking them out of it, I get something good.

_**If I could undo all the wrongs that I've caused  
Fall to my knees pray for swiftness and just  
For I'm just a fool  
A fool driven to dust  
And the world ain't gonna change for me **_

_**So come on all you losers, you bastards and cheats  
Vagrants and barflies down on the streets  
Follow this path to salvation vindication awaits  
We're marching on East Broadway streets tonight**_

As the song ends and goes into a different one on my Dropkick Murphys playlist, Mark comes back with the boys and someone I don't recognize with walks in behind them all, John encouraging him like he's a little boy. He looks like a little nerdy boy. He's got a clean shaven face, brown hair that lays flat and dully on his head and crisp brown eyes. He's wearing a black Kid Rock t-shirt and blue jeans and beaming like he just won the lottery. His smile puts Evan's to shame.

"Meghan," smiles Cena, bringing the young man forward, "meet Daniel Bryan. The final member of Team Raw."


	29. Twenty Nine

Chapter 29

Tonight should be a monumental night on Raw. With it being the final Raw before a well trained for Bragging Rights pay-per-view, the team I formed is supposed to be publically announced. Stephanie McMahon, who is still taking charge of the company for her dad, told me I could either keep Bret or Daniel a secret. Not both. So after much talking with the team we chose to reveal Bret. True, he's an asset but Daniel Bryan was one of them, he knows how they think. Keeping him hidden is more important to learning about how to take them down.

I'm working on picking ring gear for tonight while listening to the sound of Riot by Three Days Grace. It's a fitting song for a fitting night. I have a feeling that tonight could end in one thing and one thing only: mass chaos. The Nexus is going to try something, I can feel it. I hear the door open and turn my head just enough to see who it is: Micheal Tarver. I immediately turn, hands raised and ready to fight. After all, I've never heard Tarver actually talk. That is, until he opens his mouth and says, "Sorry."

My minds bewildered and I don't let my guard down. He's sorry? What the hell does he have to be sorry about? "For?"

"When Wade beat Evan Bourne and had your son Louis," Tarver replies. "I thought that was low, even for him. i can't stand to see families seperated ever since...never mind...I just came to tell you I was sorry he did it."

I can't believe big old Micheal Tarver has a soft spot for families. "You know...you can tell me the reason you can't stand to see families seperated. I'm not going to judge."

He looks at the door and then back at me before taking a seat on the bench near me. "Well...uh...guess it's partially cuz of my childhood and of losin' my wife. When I was a kid, I went through a lot of foster homes when I was litte. Y'see, my folks were gunned down. We lived in the bad part of Cleveland and they were killed for a television and $100. I got out of Cleveland when I could, moved somewhere nicer. I met the girl of my dreams, Emilie. We got married a few years later and she was gonna have my baby. We had a boy, named him Spencer." there's a pause and he looks down at his feet, "She died in childbirth. I had been persuing a career with the WWE then. I had to take a step back. I thought I was never gonna have another chance. And then Carlito Colon came up to me after seeing me working out with some buddies at the gym and offered me the position as his rookie on NXT. I took it. Left Spencer with his grandmother, Terra. All of this, it's just so I can make a living for my son. I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't have to."

I let that story sink in and find myself whiping tears away, "Wow...just...wow..."

"Yeah," Tarver says, looking at me. "So...uh...like I said, I'm sorry."

I pause, "You don't have to work for him. There's other options..."

"If I don't work for Wade, this dreams over. I can't get a real job outside of this, I didn't get enough schooling. Hell, I'm working on my GED as it is."

"Vince makes the rules here, Micheal, not Wade. Sure Vince is out right now but I was in Steph's office earlier and she commended your fighting style. You'll still have a job even if you're not working with Barett," I smile.

"I guess you're right," he replies, nodding his head. He stands, once again towering over me, "You know...I think you've influenced some of the other boys on the team too."

I grin at him, "I'm only here to offer someone to talk to. It's not my fault if I'm a better listener than Barett."

He laughs, "Speakin' of which I need to get back or he'll throw a hissy fit. This is between us right? No other members of your team are gonna know?"

"My lips are sealed." I smile at him. Micheal nods and exits the room. I go back to picking out what I'm going to wear tonight and finally settle on a black tank top with a skull wearing pink glasses (the new logo that's going on the Hart Dynasty, the decided tag team name of David and Natalya and Tyson), black leather pants with a silver chain belt, and my black stiletto's. As I'm changing I hear a knock on the door. What is this, talk to Meghan night? I finish changing and cross to the door, opening it to see John standing there. "Oh, hey Cena. Whats up?"

"What was Tarver doing in here?" John asks.

"He just wanted to talk," I smile. After all, a lady has to keep her word.

"Oh," John nods. "Anyways, we have to be out in a few minutes."

"Damn it's time already! I haven't even put my makeup on yet!" I reply, looking up at the clock. I guess I wasn't paying as much attention to the time as I thought.

"Do you want me to go and introduce the team and intro you last?" John asks.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Just let me..." I trail off as I put on my pink eyeshadow and my neutral foundation quickly. "There."

"Wow, record time. I don't think I've ever seen Robyn put on her makeup as fast as you just did," John replies as we leave my room.

"Robyn's never had to face down one of the toughest factions in WWE history has she?" I ask. We get to the backstage entrance ramp where the rest of the team, excluding Daniel Bryan who was the night of, waits for my music to hit. The Nexus is in the ring, Wade talking about something that no one cares about.

"_**CUZ WHEN IT FEELS/LIKE A KICK IN/THE TEETH I CAN/TAKE IT THROW YOUR/STONES AND YOU WON'T/SEE ME BREAK IT/SAY WHAT YOU WILL/TAKE YOUR SHOT YOUR/SETTING ME FREE WITH/ONE MORE KICK IN/THE TEETH**_..." my theme song starts. I take a mic from the backstage tech as I walk out and stand on the entrance.

"Wade, Wade, Wade. I'd like to tell you that what you said was wrong or right but, frankly, I wasn't listening." I smirk as the fans go wild at my rudeness. I walk down to stand just outside of the ring, "See, when times are tough and men like you and your cronies take control, there's always some uprising. This is no different."

"Oh really Meghan," Wade sneers, "Who would possibly team up with you to take down us? You're husband and you're best friends are out of action because of us."

"You see, it's like this," I smirk. "When a tyrant and his followers try to threaten people and the values we hold so dear, anyone can become friends. Now, let me introduce you to my team."

"_**YOUR TIME IS UP/MY TIME IS NOW/YOU CAN'T SEE ME/MY TIME IS NOW/IT'S THE FRANCHISE BOY/I'M SHINING NOW YOU/CAN'T SEE ME MY/TIME IS NOW**_..." Cena's theme song begins and the thousands in attendance are on there feet. John runs down the ramp and stands next to me on my right, clapping a hand to my shoulder and smiling at the Nexus.

"_**NOW LISTEN THIS AIN'T/NO MAKE BELIEVE C'MON/OPEN YOUR EYES AND/SEE NOW GET UP/GET UP AND FOLLOW/ME I'M GONNA SHOW/YOU WHAT THE FUTURE/CAN BE**_..." Morrison's theme starts and the fans are still going crazy. He walks out, not in his usually fur coat and sparkly pants, but instead in just a pair of blue jeans and black work boots. His hair is pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head and he looks great. He stands on my left and crosses his arms over his broad chest.

"_**PEOPLE OVER THERE WHAT'S/UP IF YOU FEEL/ME STAND UP AND/SAY WHATS UP, WHATS/UP WHATS UP WHATS/UP**_..." R-Truth runs out and down the ramp in his usual ring gear, the fans loving his entrance almost as much as Morrison's. He stands to the left of Morrison, seeing as how they're best friends and all, and smirks at the Nexus.

I raise the microphone to my lips and say, "And seeing as how you guys got rid of Darren Young, that leaves me with only two other members to reveal. One you'll get to know now and one, well, he's going to be our little secret. But trust me, you'll love the one I get to reveal right now." Brett's theme music starts and the fans scream in excitement. They're cheering for him and he's proud of it. He walks to stand to the right of Cena.

"So you brought an old man out of retirement for us to beat the hell out of?" Wade sneers, though I can see admiration in the eyes of Skip Sheffield who stands behind him.

Brett takes the microphone from me and says, "It isn't about the age of the dog in the fight, it's about the amount of fight in the dog. I've still got what it takes to take down a man like you."

He hands the microphone back to me and I smile, "Now, I think there's something else we wanted to do tonight, right boys?" I smirk. The team nods, cracking knuckles and rolling shoulders back. We run into the ring, ready to fight. Ready to win. Unfortunately, the Nexus has other plans. They high tail it out of there. My team is left victorious in the ring, standing there, ready to fight the Nexus should they decide to come back.

Let's just hope we can be this victorious Sunday.


	30. Thirty

Chapter 30

Tomorrow is the big day but at the moment I'm getting ready for a diner party Chris and I are throwing for the members of the team and their families. We wanted to say thanks and this is how we'll do it. Setting it up was harder than it sounds to because Daniel Bryan, the rookie member of our team, is a vegan. I don't know what vegan's eat so I got plenty of vegetable and some soy burgers. Sounds about good right?

Chris, whose ribs have been feeling a bit better, is trying to get Louis to sit still so he can change his diaper and get him into the little red polo shirt and khaki jeans he's wearing at the party while I finish changing. I'm wearing a black cocktail dress decorated with pink polka dots and a pink sash around the waist tied into a bow at the side with matching black high heels that would kill most normal girls but considering I can wrestle in stiletto's, there nothing for me. Chris hasn't gotten dressed yet but he's going to be wearing a pink (yes boys and girls, pink can be made a manly color) button up shirt with black slacks and black buckle shoes.

I hear the doorbell ring, signalling the arrival of one of our guests. I go downstairs and open the front door, the smell of the food which was set up by the catering company in the kitchen smelling divine. John and Robyn are standing there without Nikki. John's wearing a three piece suit with a black tie and black buckle shoes. Robyn's got one arm linked through his and is standing close to him. She's wearing a black strapless dress that comes up to her knees and sparkles when the light hits it just right. To top that off she's wearing black rose stud earrings and platform high heels. She looks remarkable for someone whose going to be having a baby. "Can we come in?" John smiles.

I nod, letting them into the house. "Where's Nikki?"

"We left her at home in New Jersey with my mom," Robyn smiles. "It's easier than having her with us at the moment. Besides, I fly out tonight back to Jersey where I start my concert tour."

Chris's voice comes from the stairs, "Well if we have a day off we'll have to make sure to see one of your concerts. Keep us updated as to where."

"Hey man," John smiles, "glad to see you're feeling better."

Chris nods, walking in while he carries Louis, "That I am, that I am. Why don't I take you guys down to the basement. We have a big screen surround sound system and some other things to do while we wait for the others to get here."

"I'm gonna talk business with Meghan first, okay?" John smiles. He kisses Robyn, "You go on downstairs with Chris."

The two walk downstairs and I turn to John, "Something troubling you?"

"No. Just wanted to make sure you were ready for tomorrow. I mean, I know you have a lot on your mind about this. I have a lot on my mind about this and I don't have as much at stake as you do."

I take a deep breath, "I think I'm ready for this."

John smiles, "As long as you think you're ready. So...you guys got a pool table down there? I don't mean to brag but I'm great at pool."

I smile, "Go down the stairs til you see Chris and Robyn. There's no telling what they're doing but knowing both of their loves for music, I'm guessing it has to do with a guitar and a microphone."

John heads downstairs as there's another knock on the door. I turn to open it, Alex and Morrison standing there on the other side. I'd be lying if I said that they didn't look damn good. Alex is in a black button up shirt with a bright blue bowtie around his neck and black slacks clinging to his legs. John is wearing the most flamboyant baby blue suit that I've ever seen. It's almost worse than the ones that I had at my wedding. "Hey," I smile as they walk in, "Nice suits."

"Not to much? John wanted to look different than anyone here." Alex smiles.

"Well, trust me, so far you guys win for most outlandish," I laugh.

"Dude, there's a contest?" Alex blurts out.

I laugh even harder, "No, no there's no contest. C'mon Chris, Robyn, and John are downstairs waiting for us."

I lead the way downstairs to our fully furnished den. One wall is nothing but our television and a movie case with our game systems, everything ranging from an old school SNES to an X-Box 360, tucked into an entertainment system right below it. We have a black leather couch with a matching black leather Lazyboy chair sitting in a U shape across from the television. On the right side of the room is Chris' music area. He has several guitars ranging in color and style as well as having a microphone stand, a drum set, and a piano. It's almost like a mini recording studio except we don't have the actual recording equipment. There are three doors leading to seperate sections of downstairs: one is a bathroom, one is a guest bedroom, and one is the game room. That's where we keep the pool table as well as the mini bar. "Wow...nice guitars..." Alex smiles.

"You play?" Chris asks from his spot at the desk where he's got a guitar in his lap. Louis is in his play pen in the center of the room, playing with his stuffed animals and cooing. I ruffle his hair as I walk by, going to stand by Chris.

"A little bit," Alex smiles. "Mostly acoustic and probably nothing you'd know."

"Try me, as I proved to Robyn here I know a lot more than rock." Chris laughs.

Alex points to an acoustic guitar on the wall and smiles, "Can I play that one?" When Chris nods he takes the guitar from the wall and starts to play a melody that I know Chris is going to recognize.

As I suspected, Chris grabs the microphone and sings into it:

_**Breaking rocks in the hot sun**_

_**I fought the law and the law won**_

_**I needed money cause I had none**_

_**I fought the law and the law won**_

Alex smiles and pauses playing, "Ah so you do know some good music."

Chris laughs, "Man, I grew up on the Clash and stuff like that. How else do you think Meghan and I connected." I slap him in the back of the head and he looks at me, "Ouch!"

"Stop being a dumbass!" I laugh. I hear a knock on the door as Alex keeps playing so instead of making anyone else go get it, I walk back upstairs and open the door. This time it's Bret. He's wearing a plain black polo with black slacks and black boots. "Hey, sorry I'm not to dressed up." he laughs, walking in and hugging me.

"Ah, don't be. You have a right if you want it," I laugh.

He nods, "Where is everyone? I saw Cena and Morrison's cars in the drive way."

"Downstairs. Chris' is singing and Alex Nooks, Morrison's husband, are playing guitar. Robyn looks like she wants to play something other than music she doesn't know." I laugh as I lead him downstairs. "Hey everybody, look who it is!"

"Bret!" John smiles, walking over and offering a hand for him to shake. "I don't think you've met my girlfriend Robyn yet." He gestures to Robyn and smiles, "Robyn this is Bret "The Hitman" Hart. He's a legend here in the WWE."

Robyn walks over and shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Hart."

"Please, call me Brett," he smiles.

"Fine, Bret, it's nice to meet you." Robyn laughs. "Ever since Monday, John has been gushing about what an honor it is to work with you."

"What a coincidence!" laughs Alex, "My John's been doing the same thing."

Cena and Morrison turn red from embarrassment and I say, "It's okay boys. There's no shame in being honored to work with Bret. In all truth, I'm glad I get to work with him again. He's a great fighter, taught me everything I know."

"You're not the only one," Chris smiles from his spot on his stool, "He taught me a lot of what I know. Him and his brothers."

I smile, "Well, the food should be just about ready upstairs if you all want something to eat. Daniel and Ron should be here soon."

"Ron?" asks Chris, wrinkling up his nose.

"R-Truth," John and I echo, laughing.

Chris nods and stands, holding his ribs and wincing a little bit. "Yeah, well, lets get upstairs before my ribs decide that they don't want to co-operate."

I nod and walk over and pick Louis up out of his play pen, picking up some of his toys to take upstairs as well. I look at Chris, "If you hurt that bad you didn't have to come downstairs."

"I wanted to hang out with everyone," he scowls.

"Fine, fine." We all walk upstairs and into the kitchen as another knock sounds on the door. I go to it and open it to see Daniel Bryan, wearing a green button up shirt and blue jeans with black converse, standing there with no one and behind him stands R-Truth, wearing a black suit jacket over a black polo with black slacks, with Alicia Fox, whose wearing a gold sparkly strapless dress that clings very tightly to her body. I smile, "Hey guys, good timing. We were just getting ready to eat."

Daniel smiles and walks in, "Thank you for inviting me. I didn't know if I would be invited since I'm a rookie and all."

I laugh. He sure does have his manners. "Well, you're a member of the team aren't you? I wouldn't leave anyone out, especially someone whose going to go against his former team."

Daniel smiles and walks into the kitchen as I turn to Ron. "I didn't know you were dating Alicia."

"Have been for a while now," he smiles.

"Yeah, about a month," Alicia laughs, rolling her eyes. I'll admit, I don't really know her outside of work but she's good at being a diva. She walks into the kitchen and I see Ron cock his head to the side, watching her walk out of the room.

"Are you watching her ass?" I ask, biting my lower lip to stop from laughing.

He nods, "Oh hell yeah."

We walk into the kitchen where everyone's lined up to get there food and I stand at the back of the line. It smells good, whatever it is, and as the line moves I can see it's a lot of things. The salad and tofu burgers I know are there because Daniel is a vegan, which I'm pretty sure i've said before. But there's also potatoes and steak and something that looks like a vegetable stir fry with little cut up pieces of meat you can add to it. Completing the meal is a thing of dinner rolls. There are different choices of things to drink ranging from plain old water to soda to wines. These guys sure are worth the money I paid to have them cater this event.

Sitting down at the end of the table, Chris on my left, I look up to see the whole table looking at me. "What?"

"Propose a toast?" Chris asks.

"Why should I propose a toast? I dunno what to toast to!" I laugh.

"How about Sunday?" Cena shrugs.

I stand up, holding my glass of chardonay. "Well...here we are. One day away from the biggest match of any of our careers, except for maybe Bret's. I wanna thank you guys for agreeing to help me on this. I've made some good friends that I know I'll keep, even after we eradicate the threat the Nexus brings us. So...uh...I guess what I'm trying to say is I toast to winning, to us being able to make the WWE a safe place again, and to the friends and family who sit here with us."

Everyone smiles and clinks their glasses to the person sitting next to them. I feel like I've just made an inspirational speech, like in any good sports movie right before the big game that they win. Lets hope that this follows the pattern of the movies for once...


	31. Thirty One

Chapter 31

Today's the day. All of the teams hard work and dedication, has led up to what's going to happen in about an hour. It's going to be The Nexus vs Team Raw, our official name thanks to Micheal friggin Cole. I hate that man with the burning passion of a thousand suns. Anyways, I'm making my way back to my locker room after getting something to eat from catering when I walk back to notice that my doors open. I dismiss it as being John or one of the other members of the team but when I walk in and see Wade sitting there I grow cold. "What the hell do you want?"

"To wish you luck," Wade sneers. "You're going to need it out there."

I shake my head, "This isn't about luck. It's about taking you down. It's about doing whats right against a man who does wrong."

"Men," Wade sneers. "You keep talking like it's only me who did things that were wrong. Each and every member of that team did it, not just me."

I growl, "They only did it because you hold it over their heads! You lie to them and cheat them out of the truth!"

"And yet they still listen to me and abide by MY rules. Just like you should," Wade sneers, stepping closer. "I wanna raise the stakes for tonight."

"Oh? And the conditions?" I reply, taking a step back. Though I'm not afraid of him, I don't want to be in arms length of him. I know what will happen if I let my guard down and I'm not ready to take that chance.

"If you win, I leave you alone." Wade shrugs, leaning against the locker with his arms crossed over his chest.

"And if you win?" I ask, never once letting my tone falter although the idea of Wade leaving me alone for good really, really makes me happy.

"You're mine," Wade smirks cooly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you're mine. You do what I say, when I say it. If I tell you to jump, you say how high. If I ask you to make me happy, you say what position," Wade smirks, reaching out a hand and tracing over my cheek with his fingertips.

I look away, "Why on Earth would I agree to something like that!"

"Because if you don't," Wade sneers, "I'll come after you again and again and again."

I look at him, "And what if we stop you tonight and hurt you so bad that you can't?"

He laughs, "I don't think that's going to happen! Which one of you is going to 'hurt me so bad I can't'? The old man who'se living in the past? The never-going-to-be who we kicked out of our team for being to heartful? Or maybe it'll be the little fag whose husband Skip Sheffield beat the hell out of?"

"What about me, the girl you put through the torture of having to be raped?" I sneer, "I'm not as weak as you think I am. See, you don't always have to be at the house shows."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Wade growls.

"That means you haven't seen any of my recent fights," I smile. "Now, would you kindly get the fuck out of my locker room?"

"Answer me first. Are you willing to put it all on the line to be able for me to leave you alone?"

"Read my lips Barett: forget it." I open the door with one hand and make a big sweeping signal with the other meaning he needs to go. He shakes his head and goes to say something as he walks out but before he knows it, I slam the door in his face.

I hit the shower, wanting to look refreshed for tonight. The sounds of Blink 182 play in the background and I can't help but close my eyes adn lean aganist the wall as the water mixes with the strawberry scented soap I used to wash down. I'm not so sure if I'm ready. Sure, I have to look strong in front of the boys and in front of The Nexus but to tell the truth...I guess a part of me really is terrified of Wade. I mean, for God sakes the man raped me! I have a right to be scared. But I don't have time to be scared. They always say that there's a time and a place for everything. Well right here, right now is no time to be scared. As they said in that movie _Zombieland_, "It's time to nut up or shut up."

As soon as I finish washing my hair, I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself, walking back into the main section of the locker room. I change into my ring gear for the night: a tight black strapless corset with red lacing at the back, a black and red plaid mini skirt with a silver chain, a pair of black fishnets, and of course my usual black stilettos. I put on my normal foundation with dark eye shadow and fire truck red lipstick. I look ready for a fight. I glance up at the clock, I still have a little while til the match. I walk out of my locker room and into the hall. I see superstars giving me worried glances and whispering to whoever their with. Let them whisper. Tonight, the Devil himself couldn't pull me away from beating the hell out of Barett.

I enter the gym to see the rest of the group working out. Daniel and Morrison are showing each other some moves in the makeshift wrestling ring in the center of the room, Cena and Bret are talking over tactics it appears and R-Truth is lifting weights. When I walk into the room, they all stop what they're doing and do the most annoying slow clap ever. "You guys don't have to do this..."

Cena smiles, "It was Bryan's idea."

I laugh and look at the rookie, "You're an alright kid."

He shrugs and smiles, "I know how much the slow clap reeks of awesomeness."

Everyone one in the gym bursts into laughter, "Well, we know whose Daniel's idol!"

Cena laughs, "Well, is there anything you guys want to work through first?"

I nod, "We need to talk about who we're going to have fight who. I know I get Barett."

"I'll take Sheffield, guys big and strong. And no offence, I don't think any of the rest of you guys could handle him." Cena replies.

"I'll handle Tarver," Bret nods. "I'm the second strongest and that means I should have to fight the second strongest, right?"

"Gabriel's all mine," Morrison nods, without any hesitation. "He's as agile as I am."

R-Truth smirks, "I want Otunga. Maybe I can teach that boy what he neglected to actually learn the first time."

"And that leaves me with Heath," Daniel nods.

I nod, "Alright, so that's all set out. How much longer do we have until we go to the ring?"

Bret looks at the clock on the wall, "About twenty minutes."

"I just showered so probably not a good idea to work out." I laugh. "And you guys look like you've been hard at work so I won't make you do anything else."

They all sit down on the floor, or in Daniel and Morrison's case the canvas of the ring mat. I look at John and say, "He visited me in my locker room."

"Barett?" asks John.

I nod, "He wanted me to put my freedom on the line in favor of keeping him away from me."

John looks at me reproachfully, "And what did you tell him?"

"No," I reply. "But...but the thing is. After the fact I...I thought about it. I mean, I would love to get him out of my hair."

John claps a hand to my back, "You did a good thing by saying no."

I nod, "I know..."

He looks over the group who seem to genuinely enjoy each others company. Bret and R-Truth are laughing while Daniel and Morrison seem to be talking rather passionately about something. "You know...you did a good job of creating a team. The boys and I...I've made friends I probably would have never dreamed of making if not for you."

I smile, "I'm glad I could help. It's a shame after tonight we probably won't be teaming with any one of these guys ever again. Especially Bret. He's got a lotta years left in him but they aren't going to be lived out in front of the fans."

John smiles, "But we've made friends that we didn't have before and if we ever run into trouble again, I'm sure these guys will be right there to help you and I back up."

I nod and look at the clock. "It's time..."

The boys all stand, Bret needing help from R-Truth, and we walk out to the backstage ramp. Heath, Justin, Micheal Tarver, Skip Sheffield, and David Otunga all stand there looking at us. Justin finally steps forward, "Meghan...the boys and I have been talking. And...well..."

Heath puts a hand on Justin's arm, "She'll see when they get out to the ring."

That sounds forboding and the Nexus theme starts up. "_**WE ARE THE BOLD/UNITED SOULS WE LIVE/TO WIN ANOTHER VICTORY/OUR SACRED SCARS SHOW/WHO WE ARE**_..." they stalk out to the ring and I look at the boys.

"What do you think they meant by that?" Morrison speaks up.

I shrug, "I dunno..."

"_**CUZ WHEN IT FEELS/LIKE A KICK IN/THE TEETH I CAN/TAKE IT THROW YOUR/STONES AND YOU WON'T/SEE ME BREAK IT/SAY WHAT YOU WILl/TAKE YOUR SHOT YOUR/SETTING ME FREE WITH/ONE MORE KICK IN/THE TEETH**_..." begins my theme and the theme we all decided we were going to use tonight. I walk briskly down the ramp, the boys following me in almost a V formation. Cena's to my left and walking side by side with me. He's my co-captain, probably the only one who truly knows why I'm dead set on stopping the Nexus. And even he doesn't know all the reasons. Behind me slightly to my left is Bret and slightly behind him and to his left is Daniel Bryan. To Cena's right and slightly behind him is Morrison and slightly behind Morrison and to his right is R-Truth. We storm to the ring and we stare down our give opponents. Looking into Wade's eyes is like looking into the eyes of death.

Slowly The Nexus starts to make a circle pattern but not around any one of us Team Raw members. Oh no. They're circling around Wade. I see Otunga lift the mic in his hand to his lips, "You see Wade, for the last few months, you've been wreaking havoc in the WWE and me and the boys have blindly followed you. We've done everything from taking out legends to hurting women, hell, to hurting families."

Wade take the microphone from him, "And you're going to say what an honor-"

Otunga rips the mic from Wade's hand, his eyes cold. "I wasn't done talking. As I was saying, we've done a lot of dispicable things. We all have our morals and for you, for this job, we've broken them. We thought that there was no one else who we could talk to about our problems. You had us so brainwashed that we thought that we were going to fail if we did anything that you didn't want us to do. Some of us have been held back from the ones we love, some of us have been told that we weren't good enough to make it on our own. Well we found someone who cares what our backstory is, who cares what we think and what we're going to do. Her."

I look shocked as David Otunga gestures to me with his thumb and continues talking, "With that being said, we only have one thing to say to you. Wade-"

"We're done!" the rest of the Nexus' chorus' at the same time. They climb out of the ring without ever breaking contact with Wade who looks just as shocked as I do. They walk backstage, Barett screaming about how they listen to him.

I look at the boys who smirk, each one of them cracking their knuckles and looking ready for a brawl. But I turn to them and shake my head. "Go backstage."

"What!" Cena asks, incredously. "This man, he hurt us! He hurt you! We're not going to let you fight him like this!"

"Like what? Fair? Look around John, his team left. Sure we spent all that time assembling a team but...but I also spent time talking to and comforting his. And look where it got me! They backed down. If we attack him 6 to 1, that makes us no better than him." I reply.

John nods, taking off his ball cap and running a hand through his hair. "You're right. As much as I hate to say it, you're right." He turns to the others, "This is her fight, not ours. Lets go."

They all file out of the ring and I turn to face Wade Barett. The bell rings and the match begins.

**A/N: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE MATCH, I SWEAR TO YOU! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE THIS INTERESTING! A NICE CLIFFY DOES EVERYONE GOOD!**


	32. Thirty Two

Chapter 32

I'm staring into the eyes of a man who has nothing left to loose as we circle the ring, eyes locked on each other. We get closer to each other and I immediately strike him in the jaw with my fist. He stumbles backwards and I drive him into the corner, beating on his back to try and get him weakened. I knee him again and again in the gut as the ref starts counting. I back him out, pulling his arm and using the leverage of the ring ropes to throw him to the other side of the ring. I was going to clothesline him but after seeing his stature I instead decide to kick him in the knees. He drops to the mat and I follow suit but I get up before him and place a solid kick to his ribs. He gets to his knees to try and push himself up and, after having walked a little bit away, deliver a knee to the face.

It's safe to say that for this little bit of the match up, I'm in control. He's up off his knee's know and then using that moment I drag him over to the mid section of the ring and use his force to DDT him. His face connects with the mat and I stand up, taunting him. I know it's probably not a good idea but I do it anyways. I allow Wade to get up off of his feet, which was probably a bad idea seeing that as soon as I get close to him he punches me in the gut. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and knees me in the gut. He has me in a doubled over position and runs to the ring ropes bouncing off of them and running at me to attack but I surprise him with a dropkick to his face. Do you guys realize how high in the air I had to get to dropkick Barett in the face? It's a little trick that JoMo taught me during one of our work out sessions. I push myself to one knee and look over to see Barett rolling out of the ring. He's on the other side of the ring ropes on the apron now and as I approach him I decide to do something else that JoMo taught me. I bounce onto the second rope of the ring ropes that's to the left of the ones that Wade's on and I kick him in the face. What can I say? I learned alot from the little spidermonkey.

Barett falls to the cold concrete floor after my attack. The fans are cheering for me as I raise my hand in victory. It's something I'm use to but something that never gets old. I look over at Wade whose on his hands and knees on the floor and decide to roll out of the ring and walk over to him. This time, I take a page out of my husbands play book and viciously kick Barret in the head as he gets up. He falls back down. The ref is up to a two count I think but I don't care. All I care about is making Barett suffer like he made me suffer. I grab him but the neck and side and manage, I dunno how, to pick him up to his feet just so that I can toss him back into the ring. Getting a double count out isn't going to prove anything and I definitly have something to prove. I get on the apron as Wade is in the ring and climb the turnbuckle all the way to the second one. Bad idea. I see Wade running towards me and he lands a knee to my stomach. it knocks me off of the turnbuckle. I hit my head on the apron as I drop to the concrete floor. I can feel the wind rush out of my lungs and I hurt. Badly. I can give one thing to Barett, he sure is strong.

I'm laying facedown on the ground and I roll over to my side, holding my face as Barett stalks toward me. He picks me up and hooks an arm around my waist, runnning us both back into the apron of the ring. However, I'm in front of him so his momentum and mine drive my back into the apron. It hurts like hell and I let out a loud groan of pain. I crouch in pain, my left arm on the ring apron as Wade comes towards me and lands a punch to my temple. The ref is up to his count of two again and as I fall to my hands and knees, Wade fiercely kicks me in the stomach. The skirting on the apron is there, bending with my weight on it. He keeps kicking me in the chest and in the stomach. He lifts me up like a ragdoll and tosses me into the ring. He follows suit and wraps me in a sort of arm bar thing. I'm not sure what it is, I'm just sure that it hurt like hell. He backs me so I can almost feel my back touch the announcers table closest to Jerry and Micheal Cole and then Irish whips me into the one opposite of that. And not a soft Irish whip where I can relax and fall against the turnbuckle, oh no. An Irish whip so that I fall face first onto the mat when I do hit the other turnbuckle.

He's on his knee's for a second, looking at me, before raising up and doing the exact same thing. I can feel his eyes on me, looking at me and reveling in my pain. He likes what he's doing to me, likes to see me squirm in agony. I put my hand on his leg, gripping onto the kneepad he's wearing and attempting to use that to pull me up. He won't have any of that though and crouches so he can punch me in the head. Again. I try to lift myself up using his body again and he goes to put me in that arm bar move from earlier but I have other plans. I chop him hard across the chest, a chop that Bret would be proud of. Wade stumbles back in pain and I send a jaw crunching punch to his...well...to his jaw of course. He won't have that either though and kicks me again in the gut. As I double over with pain, the gut shots getting to me, he lands a hard elbow to the top of my spine. Those are what we call killer moves in the ring, simply because if you hit to hard you could actually kill a person doing that.

I fall to my knees and he positions me to where my arms and throat are just over the ring ropes. He puts one foot on the ground while the other is pressing into my shoulder, causing me to get choaked by the pressure of his leg and the ropes against my throat. It's killer. The ref gets all the way up to the four count before Barett breaks the hold and I fall to the mat. I'm in agonizing pain. But I have to win! I just have to! Wade pulls me into a sitting position and pulls my arms as wide as they will go behind my back with his head resting on my shoulder blade. His knee is in the center of my back and I feel like a Stretch Armstrong toy that I had as a kid and I know that the human body isn't supposed to bend that way. The ref is asking me if I'm going to give up and I say no. I can't let Wade beat me like this. I push myself sideways onto my knees with all the strength that I can muster. I manage to stand and I try to turn the move around. Wade instead lets go of my hands and kicks me in the gut again. He backs me into the turnbuckle behind him and Irish whips me into the turnbuckle opposite. Instead of a hard Irish whip, this one is softer. My arms are on the ring ropes behind me and as he comes running towards me with all the speed of a frieght engine, I lift my foot and send a well placed stiletto heel to the jaw. Don't tell me that won't hurt him because I've see CSI. Damn things can kill a man his size if used hard enough.

I push myself onto the second turnbuckle as Wade backs off and as he steps closer I land two stiletto heels to his chest via a nice dropkick. He falls to his back in the ring and I'm now on my knees. Not wasting any time, I go for the cover. 1! 2! He kicks out at two and a half and I'm cursing his name. I stand up and do a circle, going after him as he stands up. I land a punch to his face, he lands one to mine, and I land one to his. I grab his arms and try to Irish whip him into the ropes opposite us. He senses my plans and instead he's the one who gets Irish whipped. I bounce off the ropes and as I come back at Wade, I kick him hard enough in the chest to get his weakened frame to drop. I do the same thing again as soon as he gets up off the mat from the last one. I'm telling you, these dropkicks are the only thing saving my hide in this match.

He's bent over and as I hit the ring ropes closest to the entrance ramp, I decide to grab his head with one hand and with the momentum I have bring his body crashing back to the mat. I'm breathing heavy as he's on the mat and I'm on one knee close to him. He gets up and I get a devious idea in my head, courtesy of the countless matches I watched my husband who is at home thanks to Barett's antics. I send the weight of my body crashing into his and though it's not much, he's weakned and falls down. As he does I grab his legs and attempt to turn him over for the Walls Of Jericho. Not a good idea. With the simple twist of his lower half he spins me so that I'm down on the mat with him. I stand up and notice I'm about to walk into the turnbuckle so I turn and walk right into Wade. He lifts me onto his shoulders and I try to get out of it. I know he was going for his finishing move, Wasteland. I manage to slide down his back like an eel and I roll his legs and try to get him into the Walls of Jericho again. This time I actually get him onto his stomach and I lower myself so the moves locked in nice and tight. However, I am to close to the ropes and he easily crawls towards them. He grabs them and the ref keeps telling me to let go of the hold. I refuse up until the four count and the ref actually manages to pull me off of Wade.

I look at the ref, angry and almost letting it get to me as I see Wade get up out of the corner of my eye. I turn and try to run at him but he instead lifts one of his boots and sends it crashing against my skull. I fall flat on my back in the middle of the ring and Wade goes for the cover. Somehow I manage to kick out when the ref gets to two. I don't know if it's because I actually know whats going on or out of habit. That last kick has my head swimming with pain. Wade slams his hand against the mat and I hear a curse of anger as he pushes himself to his hands and knees behind me. I feel uncomfortable, like I did that night in the hotel room, but that fear passes. I have no time to be scared of him. Wade stands, taking a fistful of my hair and lifting me to my feet by it. He picks me up and tries to slam me into the mat but my legs bounce off the ring ropes and I use that momentum to land on my feet. Thank Daniel Bryan for showing me how to perfect that one.

He doesn't know I've landed on my feet and as he turns around I surprise him with a dropkick to the gut. He falls to his hands and knees and rolls around until he pulls himself up using the ring ropes. I back off a bit and as he climbs to his feet and turns to look at me I run at him to try and hit a modified Codebreaker that Chris taught me for my finishing move. I like to call it the Socially Distorted (a play on the name of my favorite band, Social Distortion). Wade has other ideas. He catches me and turns it into a Wasteland. He hits the move on me and I let out a cry of pain. He covers me and in my head I know that I can't kick out of this. But something else, deep down, cries otherwise. Something deep down tells me I can do it and I manage, somehow miraculously, to lift a leg and put it on the ropes. The ref sees it, luckily, and stops counting. Wade starts screaming at him, cursing and insulting and I manage to make my move. I get up, the look of determination in my eyes one for the record books. He turns around and I manage to hit him with the Socially Distorted. He falls to the mat and I pin him. 1! 2! ...3!

The fans erupt in a wave of cheers as the ref signals for the time keeper to ring the bell. I move onto my knee's away from Wade, the tears in my eyes. In one night Wade has gone from on top of the world to living at the bottom of the heap. I see people standing on the ramp and recognize it's the Nexus. They're standing there, David Otunga in front. He's got the mic from earlier and raises it to his lips, "Congratulations are in order Meghan."

I take the mic from the nearby ring tech, "Thank you boys. Thank you for finally seeing the light. I hope each of you can be happy."

David nods, "We were wondering, would you like to be the new leader of the Nexus?"

I think about it and shake my head slowly, "I'm sorry Otunga but I can't. You lead them. I'm sure you'll do a good job at it."

I manage to get out of the ring and I walk past them and to the team that I had assembled. John embraces me in a hug, "You did it!"

I smile and turn to Daniel Bryan, "You might wanna talk to the Nexus about letting you back in the team."

He shakes his head, "Nah. I'm doing good on my own. I like being alone...sometimes."

"Bryan," JoMo smiles, clapping a hand to his back, "if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm always just a phone call away. You don't have to be popular to be friends with us."

"We're the outcasts," I smile. "The ones nobody else wanted. And you fit right on in with us."

Daniel smiles, "Well, you did good out there."

"Thanks. Now if you excuse me boys, I have a family to get back home to." I head towards the exit, mind focused on nothing in particular. I beat Wade. I managed to bring a team together, made people who otherwise wouldn't have talked to one another realize they weren't so different after all. So what's next for me? I dunno. But I'm sure whatever it is will be one hell of an adventure.

**A/N: THANKS EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY! I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE AS GOOD AS IT TURNED OUT. HAVE AN IDEA FOR A THIRD ONE? HAVE A STORY IDEA YOU WANT TO RUN BY ME? WANT TO CALLABORATE TOGETHER ON A STORY? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW! AGAIN, THANK YOU! **


End file.
